


Red Metal Part 1

by DianneRose2016



Series: Daddy's Baby Boy [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A lot of sex, Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Character Death, Cock Cage, Corporal Punishment, Dark fic, Dom/sum, Drug Use, Evil Ed - Freeform, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, Team Mustang - Freeform, Torture, Underage Sex, a lot of original male characters, abused ed, conditioned, crosssdressing, dark ed, ed is twelve, happy ending eventually, manipulated, peeing on someone, seriously there is a lot of underage sex if that makes you uncomfortable dont read, sex is in like every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016
Summary: Ed is pulled into an undercover mission with General Eiling. Ed is forced to leave his brother behind, keep Mustang in the dark and endure the turmoil of being undercover as a twelve year old boy in a private academic academy. Ed not only faces the bullying that the school has to offer, he has to deal with the General and his men. With having no allies, no one to protect him, no contact with his brother. Ed is left at the mercy of the school and General Eiling, who is making his time out of the school a living nightmare. Will Ed be able to survive long enough for Mustang and his team to get him out? Or will Ed finally fall prey to his own mind and demons?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Male Character
Series: Daddy's Baby Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138928
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me after reading Another Run of Events by 0-mirage-0. I highly recommend reading that story if you love a good Parental Roy and Angsty Ed. This is going to be placed with Ed at thirteen and it doesn't matter if you have seen the original series or the Brotherhood series. This can be placed somewhere before the show started and all basic character information still applies. This will be a DARK fic!
> 
> Seriously, do not complain about the sex or anything underage. You have had way too many warnings about it to complain about it later. I have a bunch of chapters already written so I will be updating it once a week.

Ed walked through the East Command Centre making his way towards General Eiling's office. Ed had never even heard of this general before and he had no idea what he needed to speak to him about so urgently. Him and Al were about to head to Central so they could go through the library some more. They had been working for a year and a half now researching as much as they could in between missions. They had a lot so far, but still a lot more to go before they would find something solid on the Philosopher's Stone. Ed was also reading everything he could on other alternative methods to maybe try and get their bodies back. Ed wasn't going to give up on getting Al's body back and he was prepared to do whatever it took to achieve it.

Ed arrived at the General's office and he knocked on the door and waited to be allowed to enter. After a moment Ed was granted permission and he walked into the room. He instantly noticed that it was a lot different compared to Mustang's office. Mustang had two couches and a coffee table, he had chairs to encourage people to sit down and relax. This General's office was cold and empty of any piece of furniture that would welcome company and that was just fine by Ed, he didn't want to be here for long.

"You wanted to see me General." Ed started. He would normally be more casual with Mustang, but Ed got the feeling that this guy wouldn't go for it and all Ed wanted to do was get the hell out of here.

"I have a mission for you." General Eiling stated.

"Oh, ok. My missions normally come from Colonel Mustang." Ed said and it was clear this had never happened to him before.

"Yes well Mustang is not the only commanding officer that you answer to. You will be accompanying me on an undercover mission into Creta. You have one hour to gather what few things you have and get to the train station."

"I've never done any undercover work before General. I'm going to need more information than that Sir." Ed said shocked that one, he would be working undercover, two, it would be with this general and three, he was going into Creta, a country on the rocks right now with civil wars.

"That's because that worthless Colonel is letting you and your brother run around this country doing as you wish and disobeying orders. Disgracing the name of the military. I'll make this very simple for you. You are to go undercover at a private school. You will interact and act just like any other student there for the duration of this operation. That duration is unknown. You are to tell no one, not the Colonel and not your brother."

"I can't just disappear. He'll come looking for me." Ed said nowhere near comfortable with leaving Al behind or in the dark.

"You seem to not understand how this works. I outrank you. I am in charge, not you. You are not a child, you are a soldier. You signed all rights away when you signed the contract. You signed it, not your little brother who doesn't even exist."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Ed said immediately, but had fear creeping up his spine.

"I am not an idiot. I know what you did, I know how you got those disgusting limbs. You tried to bring back your dead mommy and as a result you managed to not only fail, but lose two limbs and kill your brother." The General said with cold eyes.

"I didn't kill my brother." Ed said with clenched teeth.

"Really? And what do you call it? He lost his body due to your failed alchemy. He is only a soul trapped in a suit of armor. You killed him, accept it and move on. He's your weakness and it's pathetic. That suit of armor is no longer your concern. He has been picked up by my officers and is being placed in another location. How it is returned to you will be up to how you behave on this operation."

"You bastard. Give me my brother!" Ed yelled, as he clenched his fists.

"Watch your tone and your mouth Major. I am in charge, not you. Your brother will be kept until this operation is closed, assuming you behave and do as you are instructed. Otherwise I will continue to keep him locked up until you prove that you are capable of being a soldier. Mark my words Major, you go against me in any way and I will have that blood seal destroyed. You have fifty-eight minutes do not be late. Dismissed."

Ed was visibly shaking, but he knew there was nothing he could do right now. He couldn't attack the General or he risked Al being killed. He couldn't tell the Colonel, because again Al could be killed. Even if they could figure something out Ed could feel the eyes on him, he was being watched. The General was not taking any chances and Ed knew he would be watched the whole way to the train station. There was no chance to sneak away and tell the Colonel or anyone what was going on. Ed didn't know what to do. He had no idea where Al was or what would happen to him. He didn't have a physical body, but that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt emotionally. Ed knew he needed to tell someone, but he didn't know how he was going to be able to with someone watching him. He didn't know what to expect on this operation as he had never been undercover before. He's never been to Creta nor did he know much about it. He just knew that they were currently fighting different civil wars all the time. It was not a place an outsider wanted to be and with his hair and eye color everyone was going to know he was from Amestris. Their most hated race.

Ed felt like he couldn't breathe. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He felt helpless just like he did when he was eleven and tried to bring his mother back, only for it to fail. He hated this feeling. He hated not being able to figure something out. Ed did the only thing he could do at the moment. He went to the dorms and grabbed what few things he had before he headed out for the train station. He would need to figure out how to get word to the Colonel, but he knew after a few days of the Colonel or anyone not seeing them, he would start asking questions and looking for him. Ed just needed to buy some time before he could do something.

Ed arrived at the train station with ten minutes to spare. He was not looking forward to this train ride. It would take three days before they would even arrive in Creta. That meant three days stuck with this General on a train. Three days of constantly worrying that he was going to say something that angered the General and in return take it out on Al. For the first time since joining the military Ed felt trapped. He knew when he signed up that the possibility of him going to war could very well happen. Amestris was a rather peaceful country, but there was still the threats from the West and North to the Country. What Ed never expected was to be trapped by a General and forced to go undercover for who knew how long with his brother's life being threatened to keep him in line. As much as Ed complained about Mustang, he was a good commanding officer and he did let Ed go and explore different leads on the Stone. Ed still felt like he had his freedom and when he helped different people on the missions he was given he wasn't ridiculed for it. He could hear a slight proud tone to Mustang's voice. Mustang, as annoying as he could be at times, still let him have the freedom to be himself. Something Ed was getting the feeling that he had taken for granted.

Ed waited for eight minutes outside on the train platform before the General arrived with two other men and another stepped out from the train station. Ed knew he had someone following him the whole time. It seemed like it was going to be rather difficult to get a moment alone so he could send word to Mustang. Ed wondered how long it would be before Mustang started to wonder where him and Al were.

"Follow." General Eiling said before he turned around and headed into the train.

Ed waited to see if the others would go first, but they all stood there staring at him so Ed moved to get on the train with the three men following behind him. Ed followed the General all the way to the back of the train where the private bunks were. Normally Ed would be sitting in one of the chairs for the duration of the trip like everyone else. Ed never saw the need to have a private bunk room because they weren't normally going too far and with Al it was just easier to sit there with the other people. The other three men stood outside of the bunk room while the General went in. Ed didn't know what to do so he stood there waiting to see what was expected of him. With Mustang, even though he was his commanding officer he never felt like he had to be less than Mustang. Mustang wanted Ed to grow and have the freedom that all children have to make mistakes and chase his dreams. With the General though Ed knew that wouldn't be the case. He wanted a pure trained soldier and that was something Ed had never been taught how to be nor ever encouraged to be, the exact opposite actually.

"In." Eiling order and Ed walked in and the General closed the door behind him.

Eiling went and sat down on the seat before he turned his attention to Ed. Ed went to place his suitcase down, but the General's voice stopped him.

"I didn't give you permission to place anything down Boy. You ever want to see your brother again I suggest you start listening and following the rules. Now apologise for your insubordination."

Ed clenched his teeth together before he swallowed his pride and spoke. This was for the life of his brother after all. Ed could tolerate this for the duration of this mission or until he was able to get word to Mustang. "I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again."

"I highly doubt that. You just remember that you will do everything I order you to do no matter what it is. Any attitude from you or disobedience will only result in your brother's soul returning to the afterlife. Do I make myself clear Boy?"

"Yes Sir."

"When you address me, you will have your head down. You have not earned the respect to look anyone in the eyes much less myself. Now you will go and stand in that corner facing the wall. You will hold your things the whole time in your right hand. You do not move from the corner or your position. Your head will be down and you will not speak. Once a day you will be escorted to the washroom, but that is all. You are to not move, speak or sleep until I give you permission to do so. You will stand there until we arrive at our destination in three days. Do I make myself clear Boy?"

Ed bowed his head like he was told. "Yes Sir."

"Then do it." The General said in a dismissive tone.

Ed turned around and went to face the corner that he was directed towards. It was the one that faced the window on his right, so the hot sunlight would hit his arm that was thankfully covered at the moment. Ed also knew that it would be hard to stand here for a longer period of time with his automail leg not to mention holding his suitcase in his arm for too long. Ed didn't even want to think about what it would be like if it rained one day. Ed didn't want to do this. He was already feeling humiliated and he had no idea what he could have done wrong to piss this man off for no reason. Why he wanted Ed he had no idea. If there was such a need for Ed to go undercover he would have done it. He signed that right away a long time ago and he was accepting of that. But it would have been different because Al could have been with him to help get him through. He would have had backup that he could trust. Mustang would have made sure he had security at the house should something happen. It would have been a pain in the ass, but it would have been bearable. This was just painful so far, but it was painful emotionally and mentally on Ed, something he was not very good with.

Ed hated not being in control, of not being able to decide what would happen to him. Ed was really doubting his ability to handle this operation until he could get Mustang involved. As much as Ed hated the thought of needing Mustang's help it was better than the alternative. If Mustang could get Al safe then Ed would be able to get away from this situation. As much as Mustang was a bastard he looked out for his subordinates. Ed knew that Mustang wouldn't let this go even if it was a higher commanding officer involved. Ed just had to bare it until he was able to get help. He could survive this after everything else he had survived in his short life. He could survive three days on a train with this man. He could survive this operation. Al was depending on him and he would not give up as long as Al was alive. He would not give up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been the longest three days of Ed's life. He thought being stuck in a hospital bed and then a wheelchair for months were the longest days of his life, but the past three days had proved him wrong. Three days of standing by the window where the hot sun was beating down on him. Three days of holding it while he waited for when he would be escorted to the bathroom. Three days of standing in the same spot holding his suitcase. Three days of no food or water. Three very long and endless days. His whole body was exhausted on more than one level. All Ed wanted to do was get some decent sleep in a warm and comfy bed, but he knew that wasn't about to happen.

"Follow." The General ordered.

"Yes Sir." Ed said, as he had already gotten used to it.

Ed followed behind the General and his men off the train and into an awaiting truck. Ed was told to sit in the back of the truck where normally you would carry crates. Ed did as he was told, but he wasn't happy about it. They were in the more northern part of Creta, closer to Drachma making it quite cold here. Ed knew that his automail wouldn't work well in this weather and it would increase his pain of his stumps. Still, Ed was alone and sitting down, cold but sitting. He decided to take this time and look around. He didn't know what he would need to know for later. All he knew about Creta was what he heard from people and what he read. Both of which wasn't much except it was a hostile country at the moment with many nationalities at war with other races within the country. The military was also not very found of either. And anyone from Amestris would not live very long on this side. Ed was happy that he didn't have to wear a military uniform, at least here he might have a shot at blending in. He would need to change his eye and hair color, but that was easily done with alchemy. He would also need to be careful about that. Alchemy wasn't used here and it would be a dead giveaway to anyone that Ed wasn't from here. Ed couldn't believe how many homes were in rough shape. They were fairly far away from the border of Amestris, but they were right on the edge of the Drachma border, a country even more violent than this one. It was a terrible place for an Amestris soldier to be.

Ed took notice of what the younger generation was wearing and what color their hair and eyes were. Ed would need to have brown hair and brown eyes if he was going to start to blend in here. Ed was worried about going undercover. He had never done that before and he hadn't been to school since his mother died. He didn't even know if he could blend in right at a normal school. He knew he was smart, but this wasn't alchemy. It was academic, academics that these kids had been doing since they were four. Ed only went to school until he was six. He was going to be behind and Ed had no idea if he would be able to catch up. In between that he would need to be looking for whoever the target was. Ed was hoping once they arrived at their destination that General Eiling would tell him more information. As they kept on driving the area didn't seem to be getting any better, Ed found it hard to believe that there was even a private school in this place. It took a good thirty minutes before they finally pulled up to a house. The house looked rundown, but more decent looking than the rundown buildings they first drove by. Ed knew better than to move until he was ordered to. Ed was hoping that the General would lessen up as they spent more time around each other. Ed wasn't happy about being here, but he always got his missions done. He always made sure he was successful and was helpful to people. Ed was hoping the General would see that and be a little more lenient with him. At the same time Ed knew to never trust him, he also knew he couldn't fail, Al's life was depending on him.

"Follow." General Eiling ordered, as he made his way up to the house.

"Yes Sir." Ed responded, as he got out of the back of the truck and headed up the steps.

His whole body was freezing and as much as he didn't want to be here, at least he was getting to be inside now. The first thing Ed noticed was how filthy the house was. It was a small house with only two floors. From the front door you could see the living room and the entire kitchen along with the backdoor. The house itself was maybe a thousand square feet was Ed's best guess. It was also cold and held a dampness in the air. It was an older home, but Ed figured in an area like this it was one of the newer ones. Ed followed the General over to the living room where he stood waiting for instructions. The General took a look around and Ed could tell he wasn't happy about the condition the home was in. Ed couldn't have a proper idea, but based on the General's office Ed figured this guy preferred the finer things in life.

"Your mission begins tomorrow at Yoshino Private Academy. You will be in first year, the semester started two months ago." General Eiling started as he set down his briefcase and pulled out a very thin folder. He threw it to the floor in front of Ed as he continued. "That holds everything you need to know about the school including your schedule. Your uniform will be at the front office. You will act like any other student and do all of your assignments. Being on mission doesn't change that you must keep your cover. When you are done with school you will be picked up and brought back here. You will have eyes on you the whole time while you are at the school in case you had any ideas about contacting the Colonel. You will abide by my rules at all times. The rules are simple, you do as you are told by anyone under my command even if you our rank them. You will keep your disgusting automail hidden at all times. When you are in the house you will remove your arm automail so I don't have to look at it. You will clean the house every day, you will cook all of the meals exactly how they are dictated. You do not speak, you do not eat, you do not sleep unless given permission to. You try anything. You go against my orders. You even so much as raise a hand to any of my men your brother's soul will be back in the afterlife where he belongs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Keep your head down and your eyes on the ground at all times. You have not earned the right to look at anyone." General Eiling roared.

Ed snapped his head and eyes down. "Sorry Sir."

"That is your only warning. Now, you are going to make yourself useful and change how this house looks into something more fitting for a man of my ranking. Then you will go and get the groceries to cook our dinner."

"Yes Sir. How would you like the place to look Sir?" Ed asked and it took everything in him to be submissive and not tell this man where to shove it. He had to think about Al though. He couldn't risk his brother's life.

Ed spent the next two hours going from room to room in the whole house changing everything about it. He had already been awake and without food for three days, the amount of energy he used for his alchemy had drained him of almost everything. Ed did notice that he didn't have a bedroom. As if the General had read his mind he spoke as he opened a door that was a broom closet.

"You will sleep in here when permitted to. You will leave it just as it is. You have to earn the right for comforts."

"Yes Sir."

"Miller, take this worthless shit to the store and pick up the order. Make sure you give him a good look around." General Eiling said with a devilish smile.

"It would be my pleasure Sir."

"Change your eye and hair color now." The General demanded as he turned his attention to Ed once again.

"Yes Sir."

Ed focused on getting the alchemy right. He was so tired he didn't even know if he could make the trip to the store. Ed changed his hair and eye color to a brown that seemed to be common in Creta. Once he was done he could feel his body trembling slightly.

"Move bitch." Miller growled, as he grabbed Ed by the back of his neck and pushed him forward.

Ed walked out of the house and waited for Miller to guide where he was supposed to go. Ed expected to be getting into the truck, but Miller went and started to walk down the street. Ed had no choice, but to follow him. The weather was only getting colder out the later in the night it reached. Ed was hoping wherever the store was, that it was close. Ed couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like this mission and he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't really important to it. It felt like he was dragged along just to be ordered around and taught a lesson. Ed had no idea how he was supposed to end this mission if he didn't even know who the target was or what he was supposed to be looking for. Ed was about to ask, figuring that maybe Miller would be nicer to him when they heard a woman scream. They both stopped and Ed could see that there was a woman down the alley off to their right being attacked by a man. Ed moved to go and help, but Miller grabbed his left arm in a bruising grip.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help. That woman is being hurt." Ed said, as if it was obvious.

Miller looked over and so did Ed as the screams continued. They saw that the man had hit her and gotten her down on the ground. He was pawing at her clothing trying to get them off. Ed went to move again, but Miller wrapped his arms around Ed and held him tight facing the alley.

"I think this is a good time for a life lesson for you. You don't seem to get it. You don't get to do anything without permission and you don't get to break cover. Cretians don't care about any of this shit. You are going to find that out soon enough." Miller said with a smile as he spoke too close to Ed's ear for his liking.

"We can't just walk away and do nothing. She's still a person." Ed argued back.

"Oh we're not walking away."

Miller forced Ed to move forward, closer to the alley. Ed moved willingly thinking they were going to say something. The man now had the womans top ripped open and was biting her right breast while he fought to get her pants undone. Miller moved Ed so he was close enough to see everything clearly. Miller made sure he held tight onto Ed so he wouldn't be able to get away.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked pissed that they weren't helping the poor woman.

"Don't close your eyes. Remember you do anything against any of us and we kill your brother. Oh sorry, you already killed him. We'll send his soul back to his dead body."

"He's not dead." Ed automatically said.

"Yes he is. Now watch."

Ed had no choice, but to stand there and watch as the man ripped the woman's underwear off of her and pushed up her skirt all the way. She was completely exposed to the man, but she continued to struggle. The man got annoyed though so he rolled her over and pulled out a zip tie from his pocket. He tied her hands together behind her back as the woman continued to plead and cry to be let go. For someone to help her. The man rolled the woman back over and with a bruising grip he spread the woman's legs open, it was then that he noticed that someone was watching. He looked up and saw Miller and Ed. Ed thought for a second that the man would run away, but the man just smirked as he spoke.

"Something you need?"

"Don't worry about us. I'm just trying to teach my kid brother a lesson. Make the bitch scream all you want." Miller said with his own smirk.

"We better make the show good then bitch." The man said.

"Please stop, please." The woman cried.

"There's no fun in that bitch." The man said.

The man went and licked at the woman's pussy. He made sure her legs were wide open and he lifted her legs up slightly so Miller and Ed could get a better view of it.

Miller leaned in to speak against Ed's ear. "Look at that pussy. All pink and wet. I bet she's tight too."

"Please stop this. Please don't make me see this." Ed pleaded. He didn't want to watch this. He didn't want this burned into his mind.

"Beg all you want, but you need to see this. You need to learn your place in the world. You are nothing. You are worthless. You will do what we say and only what we say. So you're gonna watch this until he cums deep inside that whore. You begging just makes it more fun."

Ed had no choice but to watch as the man thrusted into the woman so hard she screamed. Ed wanted to close his eyes, but he knew that if he did, if he looked away, Al would be the one to pay the price for it. Ed had no choice but to watch as the woman screamed and cried. He had no choice but to watch as the man was brutally pounding into her. Ed could even see some blood starting to appear. Miller tightened his hold on Ed, pushing Ed's hips back so Ed's ass was against his crotch. Ed was shocked to feel that Miller dick was rock hard.

"You like that?" Miller said in Ed's ear again.

"No."

Miller moved his free hand down Ed's body and placed it against Ed's crotch and gave it a squeeze. Ed instantly jerked away, pushing his ass even further against Miller's hard on.

"Don't touch me," Ed instantly said.

"You're not even hard. You're watching a woman being fucked. She's all exposed in the street taking it like a whore and you're not even hard. Maybe you don't find women attractive. Maybe you like cock."

Miller made sure Ed's hips were pressed tight against his crotch. He started to rock his hips against Ed's ass, dry humping him. Miller moaned in Ed's ear.

"Your ass is nice and tight, but still soft enough to feel good."

"Stop, please." Ed begged.

"That's right beg me. Soon you'll be begging me to fuck you. I could make you feel real good. I bet you'll look real good on all fours with this ass up in the air spread wide for me." Miller moaned again. "Keep watching them. Watch how he pounds into her tight pussy. You want to see what it feels like don't you. To be inside a hot wet pussy. What she tastes like."

"No. This is wrong. All of this is wrong."

"But it feels so good. That's all that matters. And skin always feels better."

Miller moved his free hand and undid Ed's pants.

"Stop please, please stop."

"Keep begging it only makes my cock harder."

Miller moved Ed's pants just enough to free up room for his ass. Miller then loosened his pants and pulled his dick out. He pushed his cock into Ed's crack and dry humped it up and down along Ed's crack. Ed tried to fight against it, but when he squeezed his ass trying to keep Miller away it only caused Miller to moan.

"That's it, squeeze that ass around my cock. You're gonna make me cum. You're gonna spend the rest of the night with my cum covering your ass. You'll be my bitch. I'll tell you what, you make me cum and I'll stop him from raping her. Make me spill my cum all over your ass bitch and I'll stop them."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I promise I'll stop them. All you have to do is keep squeezing your ass and make me cum. You just have to take that first step to being a bitch, a whore. If he finishes first he'll kill her. Her death will be on you. What's it going to be bitch?"

Ed could feel his eyes starting to water. He refused to cry right now. He would save that for when he was alone. He didn't want this though, he didn't want to do any of this. But what choice did he have? He couldn't stand here and continue to watch this. To stand there and watch as a woman would be killed. Ed closed his eyes to try and get his mind to focus.

"Open them." Miller hissed in his ear.

Ed snapped his eyes open. He could tell that Miller was losing his patience with him. Ed knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but there was no good solution to any of this. Ed squeezed his ass cheeks together as tight as he could and Miller gave a groan as he continued to slide his dick up and down Ed's crack.

"That's a good whore. Milk my dick for all its worth. He looks close though. Tell me how badly you wish I was fucking you."

"I wish you were fucking me." Ed said without any emotions in his voice.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to make me cum."

"I wish you were putting your...your big hard cock inside of my tight ass. I wish I could feel it sliding in and out of me." Ed said, as he couldn't stop the blush that covered his cheeks.

"I'll make your wish come true one night, don't worry about that. I'm so close. You want my cum whore?"

"Yes, I want your cum."

"I got a big load for you. You're gonna have my cum covering your ass. You'll have to walk around with it there, feeling it. You're gonna be around the boss with it drying on your ass. I can't wait to tell the boss about all of this. About why we were late getting back. He has no idea he has a little whore in the making on his squad. Everyone is going to love it." Miller moaned and picked up his pace.

Ed was doing his best to ignore what was happening. It felt like this had been going on for hours, but in reality it had only been minutes. He felt Miller's dick pulse before he felt a wet sticky fluid squirting out of Miller's dick. It was covering his ass and running all down his crack and even getting over his hole. Ed couldn't help the disgusted look that took over his face at the feeling of it all. Once Miller was done pulsing he licked Ed's ear before he spoke.

"Good job you worthless whore. Can't wait to do it again, but next time I'll be buried deep inside your ass."

Miller pulled back and put himself back in his pants. He made sure Ed's pants were up right, but also didn't hit his cum. Miller then went over to the man just as he came inside the woman. Miller waited until the man pulled out before he pulled out a knife and slit the man's throat. He fell back gripping his throat as blood poured out of him.

"Get her hands free and up on her knees." Miller ordered Ed.

Ed went over and immediately went to help the woman. He cut her free and then once she had her shirt covering herself and her skirt back in the right place. Ed bent down in front of her to make sure she was alright and knew she was safe now. The woman was bent in front of Ed, but they weren't very far apart, only a few inches. Miller went up behind the woman and before Ed even knew what was happening he had slit her throat wide open. Causing the blood to spray and covering Ed's face and torso. Ed stumbled back to try and get away from the blood, but it was too late he had it all over himself. He could feel it all over his face, he could feel it on his lips and in his hair. Ed couldn't believe it. Miller had said this wouldn't happen, that he wouldn't kill the woman if he did what he was told.

"You closed your eyes. You went against my orders and as such you needed to be punished. Her death is your fault. You didn't listen and she was killed for it." Miller said, as he went over to Ed and gripped his hair in his hand.

Miller pulled Ed's head back so Ed was forced to look at him. "You said you wouldn't kill her. You promised."

"Next time don't break a rule then."

Miller ran a finger along Ed's lips collecting the blood that was on it. He then tighten his hold on Ed's hair and pushed the bloody finger inside of Ed's mouth and smeared the blood inside of it. Forcing Ed to taste it. Ed tried to move his head away, but the grip was too tight.

"You're gonna swallow it or I'll kill someone else. Maybe this time I'll kill a little kid and make you watch. Swallow it. Taste your kill." Miller said in a deadly tone.

Ed knew this man would do it too. He knew that Miller would pick an innocent child and kill them. Ed forced himself to swallow the blood that was in his mouth and only then did Miller remove his finger.

"You do as you are told the first time. Otherwise bad shit is gonna keep happening to you and everyone else in this piece of shit town. Now get the fuck up you still gotta cook dinner bitch." Miller threw Ed to the side as he let go of his hair.

Ed stood up on shaky legs and had no choice but to follow Miller the rest of the way to the store. He was covered in blood and yet no one seemed to even bat an eye at it. It was like it was completely normal to them. But then again a woman was just raped and killed in the street practically and no one said or did anything. The majority of these people were monsters and Ed was surrounded by them. By the time they got to the store and Ed had to carry everything back to the house Ed felt like he was going to collapse at any second. He still had to cook dinner and god knows what else they would make him do. He had already been up for three days. He was exhausted and his automail was seriously hurting in the colder weather. When they walked into the house Ed was instructed to put the food in the kitchen.

"What took so long?" General Eiling demanded.

"Sorry Boss. We walked by a man about to rape a woman. I thought it would be the best time to give the bitch his first lesson on how the world works."

"What did you do?" General Eiling asked.

"Got nice and close and made the bitch watch the whole thing. I then killed the man and then the woman right in front of him. He was three inches away and blood got all over him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds so the whore had to be killed to teach him a lesson. Even made him taste her blood." Miller said with a sinister smirk.

"Good. That all?"

"Naw. Turns out we have our own whore in the making. He let me fuck his crack right there in the middle of the street. Even squeezed around my cock to keep the woman alive. His ass is still covered in my cum."

"Really now? Bitch get in here." General Eiling demanded.

Ed walked the short distance over to where the General was standing from the kitchen.

"Yes Sir?" Ed asked, making sure he kept his head down.

"Pull your pants down and bend over the chair now."

Ed had no interest in following that order, but he was too afraid of what would happen if he didn't listen. Ed went over to one of the dining room chairs and dropped his pants before he bent over.

"The boxers too you fucking idiot." General Eiling snapped.

Ed did as he was told. The General was already pissed at him and Ed was worried about what he would do if he angered him anymore. So there was Ed in the middle of the room practically bent over a chair with his ass completely exposed. Ed knew they would be able to see the cum still there and still drying. He felt his face heat up and he kept his eyes on the ground. General Eiling and his men went over to Ed for a closer look.

"Look at that boys, the bitch truly is a little whore. You got cum all over your ass I bet it felt good didn't it? I bet you were wishing he would fuck you." The General said.

"He was begging for it. The dirty talk on this one, it's hard to believe he's a virgin. I could have fucked him right there in the street and he would have been a moaning mess for all to see." Miller said.

"I bet he has daddy issues. His took off, didn't give a fuck about him. I bet he's looking for a daddy to show him all the right ways." Another man said, Christof, from what Ed picked up.

"Is that true whore. You looking for a daddy to take care of you. To treat you how you deserve to be treated and punish you when you do something wrong? Tell me you want that. Tell me you want me to be your daddy." General Eiling demanded.

"I want you to be my daddy Sir." Ed said doing his best to ignore what was happening.

"Just me? That wouldn't be fair to my men. I think we should all be your daddy. We can take turns with you. Teach you how to be a real whore. You'll need it for future missions anyways. Someone as young as you could be very helpful in catching a certain type of criminal. Think of it as special training. We'll start tomorrow after school. That will give me enough time to get what I need for you. Until then you can spend the rest of the night naked. Strip, remove that disgusting arm and then get in the kitchen and cook us our meal whore."

Ed got up and removed his clothing before he removed his arm. It would be painful every time he had to disconnect and reconnect it, but he couldn't argue it. These men were insane, they were monsters. They would do anything to him, to Al, to anyone if he did one thing against them. He didn't want to do any of this, but he couldn't risk Al being killed because he refused to do something. Ed didn't doubt for a second that this man would kill his brother and it would the be Ed's fault for it. He just needed to buy his time until he could contact Mustang and then he could find Al and get him safe. Ed had to endure this until Al was no longer at risk. Ed went and put his arm in the broom closet, where he was supposed to be sleeping, before going into the kitchen. He knew they were all watching him. Ed wasn't normally self-conscious but he was naked, had cum on his ass and had one hand. He was being watched by these men and he knew they saw him as nothing more than a piece of ass. Ed did his best to cook quickly, but he only had one hand so it was hard to cut anything when he couldn't hold it or properly carry something. It was an hour before he even had it ready to go into the oven to cook. He knew that the General was not happy about the wait, but what did he expect when Ed had to cook with only one arm. With the food in the oven Ed didn't know what he was supposed to do now. The General seemed to understand Ed's problem.

"Kneel in front of the oven and do not move until it is time to take it out."

"Yes Sir." Ed said, as he went over to the oven and got down on his knees.

The floor was cement though so it was hard on his knees and it was also freezing. His automail leg was already radiating pain at him, this would only make it worse. That was how Ed had to sit for the next hour while dinner was cooking. He was on his knees with his head still down, not even daring to move. Once the timer went off Ed got up and removed the food from the oven. He placed it down and started to get plates out to serve dinner.

"Put the plates on the table, but leave the food over there." The General demanded, as him and his men went over to the table and sat down.

Ed brought the empty plates over and placed them down on the table along with any utensils. He then waited to be instructed.

"Beer is in the fridge, get one for everyone." The General demanded keeping his tone harsh.

Ed did as he was told and made sure to open them, something that was not easy at all with just one arm. Still he managed to do it.

"You will leave the food over there. You will serve us by bringing our food over to our plates with a spactual. Do not drop anything on the floor." General Eiling said in a threatening tone that had Ed terrified of what would happen if he dropped one single noodle.

Ed did Eiling first as he knew that was to be expected. He then made it over to the table with the other two men's food. But when he got to the Third man, the one right next to the General, Ed's arm was too shaky and weak from everything he had done with it today. The spatula tilted and there was nothing he could do to stop it from falling on the floor. Ed stood deathly still. He had no idea what would happen, but he knew it would be bad.

"Get a new piece, now." The General demanded in this eerie calm voice that terrified Ed even more.

Ed quickly did as he was told and this time he was able to make it to the plate without a problem.

"Kneel beside me. That is how you will be whenever we are eating. You are worthless and lower than us. Your place is the floor whore."

"Yes Sir."

Ed went and kneeled with his head down like he was told to do. He was quiet while they all ate and talked about different women they had fucked recently. Ed blocked it all out mostly. He made sure he listened enough so that if he was told to do something that he would be able to do it. It was thirty minutes later when everyone was done eating. Ed had been doing his best to ignore the hunger pains that were taking over his stomach. He hadn't eaten in three days now and he needed to eat to have enough energy for his alchemy. The food that had fallen to the floor was still there and Ed wondered when the General would order him to clean it up.

"Clear the plates and bring us five beers now."

Ed got up and did as he was instructed. He was confused about the fifth beer, there were only four of them that were drinking. Still Ed did as he was told. Too much was riding on this not to. With that done Ed waited once again. The General opened the fifth beer and poured the whole thing over the food that was on the floor. What didn't get on the food created a puddle around it. The General then got up and punched Ed as hard as he could to his stomach. Ed fell down to the floor clutching his stomach. The General fisted Ed's hair so hard Ed felt some being pulled right out. The General forced his head down to the food on the floor.

"You are going to eat all of. You will lick this floor clean and you won't stop until I tell you to. We don't waste food in this house. Do it!"

Ed felt his cheeks heat up with humiliation as he stuck his tongue out and began to lick up the mess that was on the floor. He had never had beer before and he found himself hating the taste of it. He was starving, but this was turning his stomach. Ed knew that he should fight back. He knew that Al wouldn't want this to happen to him. But the thought of losing Al was too much to bare on Ed. He couldn't lose the only family he had left. He could suffer through this for a week or sooner if he could sneak away to call the Colonel. He just had to survive for a week at most and then he could be free with Al once again. Ed did as he was told and ate the mess on the floor and licked the beer up. Once it was clean the General allowed him to stop, but now he had to do all of the dishes and clean up. They went over into the living room and watched as he cleaned everything from top to bottom in the kitchen. With that done he was instructed to kneel next to the General once again by the couch this time. Ed had been hoping he would be able to go over the file so he could at least have an idea about tomorrow and what was expected of him. He still didn't even know who the target was or what the rules for the private school were. Ed didn't care about going into a mission with only some of the information, but this wasn't some mine inspection. This was undercover work with four men that were monsters, in a foreign country filled with more monsters. Ed wanted to be prepared for anything and so far he was completely in the dark.

Once it was late enough the General declared it was time for everyone to turn in. He allowed Ed to use the bathroom to relieve himself before he was tossed in his dark closet and locked in. Ed wasn't claustrophobic, but even he was feeling trapped in this place. It was just slightly taller than he was and if he sat down he would have to curl his legs up to his chest for them to even fit. He wouldn't be able to lay down in it. He would have to sleep sitting up with his legs curled against his chest, something that would hurt his automail once again. The closet also had no heat so it was cold to go with it and Ed was still naked so he couldn't even use his cloak to help keep him slightly warmer. Now that he was alone Ed felt his eyes start to water and this time he didn't even try to stop it. He allowed the pain and the humiliation to consume him. He did something that he hadn't done in a long time, he cried. He made sure to cover his mouth with his hand so no one would hear him as he cried his heart out. He was exhausted and he felt horrible. He felt like some used toy that they tossed away. He didn't feel like a person. All night they would throw barbs at him about his disgusting leg. They would even step on it when they walked by him. His automail had never bothered him before. They were just a part of who he was now, but now Ed felt like something was wrong with him. That they weren't anything he should show off, not that he really did to begin with but he wasn't hiding them. He had never been ashamed at just the sight of them. But now he was starting to feel that way. Now he was starting to see them as something different, something that should be kept hidden. Ed knew it wasn't true, he was just exhausted. He needed sleep and then tomorrow wouldn't be so hard. Only the tears wouldn't stop. He was still covered in that woman's blood. He wasn't allowed to shower to get it off and now it was dried and hard. His stomach also hurt from the food and the beer. Not to mention the punch. His arm and leg hurt from the cold. He was miserable and what made it worse was not knowing what was happening to Al while he was trapped here.

Ed sat there in that small closet and let the tears flow down his cheeks. It was only when he was so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes open did he fall into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al sat there in that small white room. The same room he had been held in for the past four days. He was chained up to the wall with multiple chains so he couldn't break them or get to use anything to draw a transmutation circle. Four days being trapped here and Al continued to hate himself and curse at himself for being so stupid. When the military officers had come to the dorm knocking on their door telling Al that Ed had been hurt and he needed to come with them right away. Al didn't even hesitate for a second before he was running out with the officers and getting into a truck. When Al asked why they weren't going to the hospital they explained that Ed was hurt in a lab and they were working on him there. It made sense to Al. His brother was supposed to be seeing the Colonel but he often got distracted along the way, it was the curse of Ed's mind. Al didn't even question it when they opened the door to the room he was currently trapped in now. Before Al even knew it he was being held down by twenty officers and chained up to the wall. Al had demanded answers, but all they would tell him was that they had orders from General Eiling to hold Al here until Ed completed the mission he was given by the General himself. Al had no idea who this General was or what the mission that Ed was expected to complete. But it didn't sit well with Al that he was trapped here and his brother was out there on his own being forced to do god knows what.

Al wasn't worried about himself. It wasn't like they could hurt him. But Ed could be hurt. It was Ed that he was terrified for. He hated that they were apart right now and he hated that he couldn't help his brother and make sure he was alright. Al knew that Ed was very gifted with fighting and alchemy, but sometimes people get lucky. All it takes is one bad hit and Ed could be knocked out or even killed. Ed also had a knack for getting himself into trouble on the simplest missions. There was no telling what could happen to his brother while he was trapped in here. All Al could do was wait around for when his brother would finally be back. With any luck it wouldn't take him too long and they could report this to the Colonel. Al was taken from his thoughts when the room door opened and two men in white coats walked into the room.

"Are you sure about this? He's a perfect soul transmutation." The one man said.

"We got orders from the General. He's not someone you piss off." The other man said, as he went over to Al.

"Please let me go. If Brother has a mission to go on then I can help him. Whatever this General Eiling needs from him he'll be able to get it with both of us working together." Al tried to get them to see reason. Two people on a mission was better than just one.

"Sorry we have to follow our orders and the General is an evil man. You don't cross him. You're brother will never be the same again. The General has his claws into your brother and he plans on turning him into his greatest weapon. But you are the only person that could give your brother hope or fix him. You got to go and then he can blame your death on your brother and break his spirit." The man said before he went and removed the helmet revealing Al's blood seal.

"Wait stop please. My brother needs me. I have to help him. Please I'll just say I broke out. You won't get in trouble. Colonel Mustang can protect you."

"The Colonel is no match for General Eiling. He has complete blessing from the Fuhrer himself. Not even the Hero of Ishval can protect us. You have to be eliminated. Don't worry you're already dead be thankful for the extra time you were able to have." The man said, as he moved his hand over to the blood seal.

"No wait please don't, please." Al pleaded, but then his voice started to fade and Al knew that the blood seal had been broken. "Brother." Was the last thing that Al was able to say before everything went black.

"You sure this was the right move? He was only a kid. Maybe the Colonel could have done something." The other man said.

"The General is pure evil. Not even Colonel Mustang would be able to win against him. The Fuhrer has him set to take over once he dies. He wants the military to be ruthless killers and Fullmetal will be his greatest weapon. Those two kids died the second they were brought into the military. If the kid is lucky he'll be killed and he won't have to face the hell that awaits him if he lives." The man said sadly, as he turned and made his way out of the room.

The second man took a minute to look at the now lifeless suit of armour. He didn't know where the kid would go, but he hoped that he was able to be back in his body and be at peace now. He was safe and he wouldn't have to be subjected to experiments for all eternity. The man turned and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tomorrow they would need to deal with the suit of armour but for tonight he was going to go home and hug his family. As much as he hated what he was being forced to do, he wasn't about it put his own family at risk. Edward Elric was on his own in this and there was nothing any of them could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this story is fully written I just need to go through and edit the chapters. It is the first in the series that will cover three years as they lead up to the showdown with the Philosopher's Stone. Updates are twice a week on Mondays and Fridays. Enjoy!
> 
> Remember, there is a lot of sex in this story and violence. Ed becomes very dark and brainwashed, if that bothers you then DON'T READ.

Ed walked into the academy that morning in his normal clothes. Miller had been walking with him and was set to be his bodyguard as his cover. Miller would be able to be in the school with Ed and wait for him in the hallways to ensure that Ed didn’t try something stupid like talking or running. Ed had no idea where he would run to with Al being held captive somewhere. If he ran then Al would be killed and that wasn’t something Ed was ever going to risk. Ed walked to the main office so he could get his school uniform. Eiling said he didn’t pick one up so Ed was supposed to get one from the front office. Ed walked over to the secretary’s desk and after she looked up at him he spoke.

“Morning, I’m Edward Eiling, I am supposed to start today.”

“Where is your uniform Mr. Eiling?” The secretary asked, not impressed that he was in normal clothes.

“I don’t have one yet. My father said for me to come to the office to pick it up Ma’am.”

“It should have been picked up by your father during after school hours. We do not tolerate outside clothes to be worn within the building.” The secretary scolded.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know Ma’am.” Ed said with an apologetic smile.

The lady got up and Ed watched her go to the storage unit and pulled out a couple of uniforms before she brought them back over to Ed. 

“Thank-you.” Ed said, as he took the uniforms and turned to leave.

“Not so fast. Headmaster Wilson will wish to speak with you. Go stand over there.” She said, as she pointed to the wall.

“Yes Ma’am.”

Ed went over and stood where he was told. He had no idea why the Headmaster would want to see him, maybe tell him the rules. Ed wasn’t happy with being here, but he did like school. He loved to learn and he would be away from Eiling and his men, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. After a moment the door opened and the man that Ed expected was the Headmaster walked out and called him over. Ed walked into the office and the Headmaster closed the door. 

“Put the clothes down.” Headmaster Wilson ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Ed placed the clothes down on the chair, but he didn’t sit as the Headmaster didn’t.

“We have set rules for this school, for my school. I do not tolerate it when one of my rules is broken. You are to wear your uniform at all times when in this school. You are to do your homework every night, there are no excuses. You are not late to class, you do not back talk, you do not speak unless addressed. Any violation results in being paddled. You can be paddled by myself or your teachers. If you are unaware of what a paddling is, it is a wooden paddle that is hit across your bare ass. It starts with ten and it goes up by five with each violation. You are expected to count each hit as part of your punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

Ed didn’t like the sound of that at all and he was going to be avoiding it at all costs. It sounds simple enough, just do his homework and be polite and he will be fine. 

“This being your first day does not excuse you from the rules. You arrived today without your uniform, I don’t care what the excuse is, I do not tolerate it. You have earned ten hits. Pull your pants and underwear down and bend over the desk for your punishment.” Headmaster Wilson said, as he moved around to grab the large wooden paddle.

“I’m sorry Sir?” Ed asked confused. He couldn’t be serious.

“I will not tell you again. Repeating myself will only result in additional hits. Do as you are told now.” Headmaster Wilson said with a very deadly edge to his voice.

Ed didn’t want to do this, but he also knew he now didn’t have a choice. He had to do as he was told or he would be forced to do it if Headmaster Wilson called Eiling. It would be worse if Eiling had to come down here for this. Ed let out a slow breath before he moved and started to pull his pants and boxers down before he bent over the desk. He heard Headmaster Wilson moving around behind him and without any warning Headmaster Wilson hit him with his full strength with the paddle on his ass.

“One.” Ed said, like he was told to. 

“Two.” Another hit.

“Three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.”

Ed was fighting to hold back the tears after ten brutal hits. He didn’t expect the Headmaster to hit him that hard, he thought they would be light taps, not full out hits. Ed wasn’t going to show him any weakness, he would get over this and focus on the mission. Al’s life was the only thing that mattered.

“Get dressed and get to class. I don’t want to hear that you gave anyone any problems.”

“Yes Sir.”

Ed pulled his pants immediately back up and grabbed the clothes. He headed out and quickly got into the first bathroom he saw. He went into a stall and got changed into his uniform. Ed saw that his hands were shaking and he needed a minute to get his body back under control. He couldn’t lose it. Too much as riding on this, he just had to push through and make this happen. Especially because tonight he knew nothing good was going to happen once he got back to that house. Eiling and his men made it very clear that they were going to have sex with him tonight, rape him, and Ed knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid it or fight them. If he did Al would be killed and Ed couldn’t live with that. He had failed him once already, he wasn’t going to fail him again. 

XXX

Ed walked into the house after school that first day. His ass was sore from being paddled and Ed knew it wasn’t going to get any better. Eiling and his men were already there waiting for when he would walk in with Miller. The second Eiling saw him he was speaking.

“Strip whore.”

“Yes Sir.”

Ed placed his things down and removed his clothing, he went to remove his arm, but Eiling spoke. 

“Leave it, I’ve changed my mind about it. Get over here.” 

“Yes Sir.”

Ed walked over into the middle of the living room and saw that there was a dining room chair in the room with baclk restraints attached to each leg. Eiling picked up a metal device as he spoke.

“This is a cock cage, it will keep from your cock getting hard. A whore like you doesn’t deserve to feel pleasure. It will remain on you until I deem you have earned the right to have it removed.” 

“Yes Sir.” Ed didn’t understand the point of it, it wasn’t like anything they did to him was going to feel good. Ed also knew he couldn’t argue against it. He just had to close his eyes and deal with all of this.

Eiling placed the full metal cock cage onto Ed’s cock and attached the metal cage for his balls. He then locked it and placed the key down on the table. 

“Bend over the chair, now.” Eiling ordered.

“Yes Sir.”

Ed went and bent over onto the chair and he felt both of his ankles and wrists being tied to each leg. The position put his ass up on the air and he knew that was the point. Eiling went behind him and slapped him on the ass as hard as he could. Purposely hitting the red marks.

“What happened here whore?”

“The Headmaster paddled me ten times for coming into school without my uniform Sir.” Ed explained.

“I bet the whore got all hard from it.” Miller commented.

“Did you get hard whore? Did your Headmaster paddling your ass make your cock all hard?” Eiling asked, in a condescending tone.

“No Sir.”

“When we play like this, you will call me Daddy.” Eiling ordered.

“Yes Daddy.” Ed said with a blush.

Eiling moved back and started to remove his clothes. Once he was naked he walked into the front of Ed and grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled his head back. The position allowed him to have a perfect view of Eiling’s hard cock. The first thought that went through Ed’s head was how massive he was. He was easily eleven inches long and twice as thick as Miller’s cock had been. Ed had no idea how that was ever going to fit inside of him.

“Daddy is going to teach you how to be a good whore. He’s going to fuck that mouth of yours with his cock and then I am going to shove my massive cock into your tight virgin ass. And just like the whore you are, you are going to moan and beg for more. Do you understand me whore?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Disconnect, that was the only thing Ed could think of to get through this. If this wasn’t happening to him, then he could get through it without breaking down in front of them. He would save that for later when he was alone and it was safe to show weakness. Eiling pulled on Ed’s hair even harder as he moved closer and had the tip of his cock right at Ed’s mouth.

“A whore needs to know how to suck cock properly. Lick Daddy’s tip, taste Daddy’s precum.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ed said in a dead tone.

Ed blocked all of this out and just allowed his body to do what he was told to do. If he didn’t think, he wouldn’t feel. Ed’s tongue came out very slowly and he gave Eiling’s tip a single lick. He could instantly taste something salty on his tongue, but it wasn’t horrible.

“Suck on Daddy’s tip, get a real good taste whore.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Eiling pushed the tip of his cock into Ed’s mouth and Ed sucked on it. He was able to get more precum into his mouth before Eiling pulled back.

“How does Daddy taste whore?”

“Goog Daddy.”

“A whore like you loves cum. Daddy is going to fuck your mouth hard and deep just how you like it. Isn’t that right whore?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Say it, tell Daddy how badly you want him to fuck your mouth, make you choke on his cock.”

“I want it bad Daddy. Please fuck my mouth and make me choke.” 

Eiling wasn’t worried about the dead tone to Ed’s voice. He knew eventually he would have Ed begging for real for his cock. It was all part of his plan, first he needed to break him and then he would mold him into being his ultimate masterpiece. 

“Open your mouth whore.” Eiling demanded.

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed opened his mouth and Eiling was instantly shoving his massive cock into Ed’s mouth and forced Ed to take all of him. Ed was instantly choking and trying to pull away, but Eiling’s firm grasp on his hair prevented him from moving. 

“Choke on Daddy’s cock whore. Pretty soon you’ll be able to take it all the way down your throat without any problems. You just need practice whore and Daddy is going to make sure you get it. Tonight you are going to get fucked by all of us. Your belly is going to be full of cum and it will be dripping out of your ass. Moan around my cock. Start pretending that you like it whore or I am going to tie you up outside and let everyone that walks by fuck you.”

That was the last thing Ed wanted so he moaned and did his best not to throw up as Eiling brutally pounded his cock into his mouth. Ed tried to relax his throat, but it was not that easy. 

“That’s it whore, chock on Daddy’s cock. You’re gonna get a big drink of something sweet in a second whore.” Eiling groaned.

Ed knew what that drink would be and he highly doubted it would be sweet. Ed’s throat was already hurting from the roughness of Eiling, but he kept moaning like he was supposed to do. Ed was hoping if Eiling was happy with his performance then maybe he would leave him alone for the rest of the night. After a moment Eiling snapped his hips forward and pushed his cock as far down his throat as he could and Ed felt him cumming with a deep groan. Liquid shot out of Eiling’s cock and down his throat. Ed choked as the liquid went down his throat and Ed had no choice but to swallow. The taste was not sweet, Ed hated it, but he knew he had to act like he enjoyed it or he was never going to be able to make this stop. Eiling didn’t pull his cock out though, he continued to thrust his hips forward as he spoke.

“Good whore. Get Daddy’s cock hard again so he can fuck you. Daddy wants to rape your ass.” Eiling groaned.

“I can’t wait until I can fuck this whore.” Miller said, as he watched Ed choke on Eiling’s cock. 

“Everyone is going to get the chance to make him choke. To fill his ass up with cum. He’s our personal cum rag.” Eiling said, as he pulled his hard cock out of Ed’s mouth. “Tell Daddy how you want him to rape you whore. Beg for it.”

“I need it bad Daddy. Please rape me with your massive cock. I want to feel your cum in my ass Daddy.” Ed said with a dead and empty tone. Eiling could see his eyes were dead as well. He was disconnecting, but Eiling didn’t care. He would make Ed beg for real one day. 

“Daddy always gives his whore what he wants.”

Eiling let Ed’s hair go and he went around behind him. He spread Ed’s ass cheeks open as he spoke. “A whore like you doesn’t need to be stretched and you don’t need lube. A whore like you loves it when you bleed.” 

“Yes Daddy.”

Eiling smirked as he placed his tip against Ed’s virgin tight hole. He knew this was going to hurt Ed and that was what he was counting on. He wanted to hear Ed scream, it was going to be delicious. Eiling started to push his tip into Ed’s hole and Ed groaned. Eiling gripped Ed’s hips in a bruising grip and once the tip of his cock had breached he snapped his hips forward and pushed his cock all the way into Ed’s ass. The scream that came from Ed echoed in the room and it made everyone laugh.

“Scream, that’s it whore. Scream and beg for more whore.” Eiling said, as he pulled out and slammed right back in, causing Ed to scream.

Ed knew it was going to hurt, but he had no idea it would hurt this much. He could feel the blood started to drip out of him and it only fueled Eiling on. His thrusts were brutal and Ed couldn’t stop screaming. The pain was unreal and he had no idea how he was ever going to cope with it. Eiling was only the first man to do this and he knew the other three were going to get a turn as well. Eiling’s pace was brutal, he made sure to go as hard as he could on purpose. Ed’s ass was so tight it was glorious and it didn’t take long before he was cumming hard and deep inside of Ed. Ed felt the heat of Eiling’s cum and it stung his ass, taking the pain to a whole new level. Once Eiling stopped pulsing he started all over again. Ed was horrified to feel that he was still hard.

“Daddy isn’t done with this whole yet. He’s going to pound into you for hours before your brothers get a turn whore.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed needed to escape this pain, so he did the one thing he could think of. He started to think of all of the alchemic elements that he could and then he started to see what they made when he put them together. He just needed to get through this and then he could be alone. 

XXX

Ed walked into class that next day doing his best not to show that he was in pain. His ass had already hurt from being paddled yesterday at school and then after being repedaily raped by Eiling and his men. It was taking everything in Ed to not break down. He lost it again last night in the closet, and once again he didn’t get any sleep from the pain he was in. He just wanted this over. He wanted to be back in Central with Al and getting away from all of this pain. He had no idea when that was going to happen though and all he had to do was survive for the both of them. Ed went and sat down in the back of the class very slowly. The second his ass touched the seat pain shot up his spine. Ed had no idea what was going to happen. He didn’t get to do his homework and that was a rule the school had. You were supposed to get all of your homework done every night. Eiling didn’t let him though and he was in no condition to do it last night in the closet. All Ed could do was hope everything would be ok, that he could get out of here without the teacher noticing. 

Ed sat there during the class trying not to fall asleep as he did his best to pay attention. They were going over some complex math that Ed had never been taught. He wasn’t worried about learning, he could learn anything he needed to, it was being able to stay awake and getting the chance to do the homework. He had to keep his grades up or he risked being kicked out, which would result in a mission failure and that would get Al killed. By the time the ninety minutes had gone by everyone had to go down one by one to the front of the room and drop off their homework into a pile on the teacher’s desk before they could leave. Ed waited until everyone else had dropped their work off and left before he went down to speak with his teacher.

“Mr. Missho, I don’t have my homework Sir. I tried, but.”

“I don’t want to hear excuses. Excuses don’t belong in this school. New or not that does not get you a pass on the rules. Failure to hand in your homework results in a paddling. I have been informed you received ten yesterday from Headmaster Wilson, that is fifteen today. Bend over the desk, bare ass out now.” Mr. Missho said with a harsh tone.

“Yes Sir.”

Ed really didn’t want to go through this again. It was going to be even worse with the cock cage on him this time. Ed went over to the front of the teacher’s desk and he undid his pants and pulled them and the boxers down. He got flat against the top of the desk and did his best to ignore what was about to happen. Mr. Missho picked up the paddle from his desk and went around to Ed. He instantly saw the metal of the cock cage and he spoke.

“So, you have a problem with sexual deviancy as well. Your father must be ashamed of you that he has to lock you away to keep you from sinning. That will get you another five. We do not tolerate sexual deviancy in this school. Count them.”

Mr. Missho pulled the paddle back and hit Ed’s ass as hard as he could.

“One.” Ed said, as he bit his lip to keep from crying. 

Ed continued to count as each hit connected with his already bruised ass. He just wanted this to end. He just wanted to go home, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen for a very long time.

XXX

Ed walked into the house and saw that everyone was already there. Ed placed his school bag down and immediately removed his clothes knowing that was what was expected of him. Eiling stood and went over to him as he spoke.

“Follow whore.”

“Yes Sir.” Ed said with his head down.

He followed Eiling up the stairs and into the bathroom where there were different items already there. 

“Get in whore.” Eiling said with a nod to the tub.

“Yes Sir.” Ed said, submissively.

He got into the tub and Eiling picked up a giant collar. He placed it around Ed’s neck as tight as he could make it and Ed noticed that the collar didn’t allow him to move his head in any direction. It pushed his chin up so he would be looking up with his head tilted back. Ed could hear the others were joining them in the bathroom and Ed couldn’t help but be scared about what all of this could mean. Eiling picked up some metal gag that he forced into Ed’s mouth. The gag made it so his mouth would stay wide open and Ed knew it would hurt his jaw if it was on for very long. Eiling picked up chains and he chained Ed’s arms and wrists together behind his back. Eiling finally picked up the last item, a long and thick metal hook that was attached to a chain. Eiling forcibly turned Ed around and attached the chain to the back of the collar before he pushed Ed’s back forward, forcing him to bend over. Eiling then shoved the hook as far as it could go up Ed’s ass without any warning. Ed screamed around the gag as the pain took on a life of its own. 

“Scream all you want, it only makes us turned on more whore.” Eiling said.

Once the hook was all the way in Eiling turned Ed back around and forced him down onto his knees with his legs spread wide, forcing the hook to pull on his ass. 

“You will stay like this for the rest of the night whore. You need to learn your place. You need to understand and accept that you are nothing but a worthless whore. You are out cum rag and our personal toilet. You are nothing whore.” Eiling said, as he pulled his cock out and immediately started to piss all over Ed’s face and getting it into his mouth.

Ed choked and tried to push the piss out and move his head, but the collar and gag made it impossible to do. The guys all laughed as they watched Ed trying to fight, but was failing miserably.

“You are a worthless whore and you will drink our piss all night.” Eiling said, as he pushed his cock into Ed’s mouth and finished pissing.

Once he was done, he put himself away and moved back, only for Miller to step up and started to piss on Ed next. Ed could no longer hold the tears back. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He wanted all of this to end. He couldn’t do this for months. He couldn’t feel like this.

“Don’t worry whore, you’ll learn to love this.” Miller said.

Every single one of the guys took a turn pissing on Ed before they headed out, leaving Ed in the dark with the door closed. Ed knew with his position it wouldn’t take long before his whole body would be screaming in pain from it, even more than it already was. Ed closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away, but every time he thought he might have managed to find some mental peace, the door would open and someone would be back there to piss all over him again. This continued on until it was well after midnight when Eiling finished pissing on him for the last time. Eiling removed all of the items from Ed as he spoke.

“Time for bed you dirty whore.”

“Yes Sir.” Ed said, once the gag was out of his mouth.

Once he no longer had the items on him, Ed stood up and followed Eiling down the hallway. He was expecting to go into the closet, but Eiling continued to bring him down the hallway until they reached his bedroom. There in the corner of the room was a small dog cage. Eiling went and opened it as he spoke.

“Worthless whores sleep like the animal that they are. Get in there whore.”

“Yes Sir.” Ed said, but when he went to take a step Eiling spoke.

“On your hands and knees. Crawl like the animal that you are.”

“Yes Sir.” Ed said, submissively as he got down onto his hands and knees.

Ed crawled into the dog cage and Eiling tossed in his homework. The cage was barely big enough for him to fit and Ed had to curl up into a ball just so he could fit. He had no idea how he was supposed to be doing his homework right now.

“Do your homework, no sleeping whore. You haven’t earned the right to sleep yet.”

“Yes Sir.”

Eiling closed and locked the door before he went and turned off the lights, leaving them in the pitch dark. Ed had no idea how he was supposed to do his homework in the dark. He had no idea how he was supposed to do his homework in this cage when there was no room. Ed felt the tears building again, but he knew he couldn’t let them fall. He couldn’t risk Eiling hearing him; he had no idea what would happen if he did. Ed moved the book over to him and he figured he would wait until the sun started to come up before he would be able to do his homework. Until then he just had to wait and hope Roy would figure out he was missing and come and find him soon. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please review. They keep me going and help me to know what to continue with in the next part of the series. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ed made his way into the locker room to get changed out of his gym uniform and back into his own clothes. Ed was not sure how he was going to do this. When he got changed into his gym uniform he was able to do it early because it was lunch. He was able to get in when no one would be here so they wouldn’t see his cock cage. The students in this school already had a problem with him because of his two automail limbs, the last thing Ed needed was for them to see he had a metal cock to go with it. Now though, he only had a few minutes to get changed and to get to his next class so he wasn’t late, something that would result in him being paddled and that was not something Ed wanted to happen again. Ed figured he would go really quick and hope that no one saw his cock cage. Ed went over to his corner of the room and turned his back to the room. He figured he would go really quick with his short and put on his boxers and then no one would notice. Unfortunately the guy standing next to him didn’t get the memo that it was rude to look at someone else’s cock because the second his pants were off the guy spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Holy fuck, you have a metal dick too!”

“What?” Another boy said.

Before Ed was even able to get his boxers on, they were being pulled out of his hands and Ed was being roughly turned around to a room full of guys. They were all laughing and a few reached out to touch it. Ed swatted their hands away as he spoke.

“Leave me alone, give me my boxers back.”

“Did you cut it off?” A boy asked.

“What the fuck is that? Can you get it up if we touch it?” Another boy asked.

Everyone was laughing and trying to touch it. Ed couldn’t stop the heat rising to his cheeks at the pure embarrassment he was going through. He continued to move everyone’s hands away and he was finally able to grab his boxers. He quickly dressed and ran out of the locker room, the sound of the laughing followed him out into the hallway and Ed knew it would be all over the school before the day was over. Ed went over to the bathroom just down the hallway and he locked himself into a stall and all over himself the few moments to down in self-pity. He knew he had to do this for Al, but he just wanted it to stop. He just wanted to be home and for all of this to stop. Ed fought back the tears, he couldn’t cry here. He couldn’t keep crying; he was stronger than this. He had to be stronger than this. Ed took in a shaky breath and took the moment to steel himself off from the world. He was doing this for Al, to keep Al alive. He would endure all of this if that meant that his little brother would get to keep living. Ed had to suck this up and get this done. Al was in this mess because of him, he just had to endure and then all of this would be over. Ed took another deep breath in before he stood up and opened the stall and walked out of the bathroom. He had endured worse, he would not let this school or Eiling break him.

XXX

Ed had just finished cleaning up after dinner when Eiling spoke. “Get dressed whore, we are going out.”

“Yes Sir.” Ed answered as he was always supposed to.

Ed went upstairs and made quick work of getting dressed before he came back down the stairs. Eiling was already there with something in his hand. 

“Drop your pants and bend over whore.” Eiling ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Ed said in a dead tone.

Ed pulled his pants down and bent forward. Eiling took the very long dildo and shoved it into Ed’s ass dry. Ed couldn’t help the scream that escaped as he felt his ass being stretched and pulled by the long and hard dildo. Once the dildo was as far in as it could go Eiling spoke.

“Get up and get dressed whore.”

“Yes Sir.”

Ed stood back up and pulled his pants back up. He quickly noticed that the dildo was sticking out and everyone would be able to tell there was something in his ass. Eiling grabbed the back of Ed’s pants and grabbed the dildo as it stuck out. 

“Move whore.”

“Yes Sir.”

Eiling started to walk as he held onto the end of the dildo. Ed walked at Eiling’s pace and with each and every step the dildo was pulled out a bit and forced back in. It was painful with each step, but Ed continued to move and walk along with Eiling. They walked all the way to the town square. Ed saw that there were close to a hundred people here and they were all gathered around the middle of the town square. Eiling pushed through until they were at the front of the crowd and Ed was able to see there was a naked man in the middle of the square restainted to a wooden X with his back to them. There was another man there with a long whip and Ed had a very bad feeling about all of this. 

“He is going to be whipped to death whore. He pissed off the wrong person and now he will pay for it with his life. You are going to watch as each lash is put onto him. If I find that you have closed your eyes once, I will make the call and have your brother’s soul sent back to the afterlife.” Eiling said, as he shoved the dildo in as far as it could go, causing Ed to let out a muffled cry of pain.

“Yes Sir.” Ed said through clenched teeth. 

“You are going to love this one day. One day you will beg for me to fuck your ass. To watch as someone is tortured.” Eiling said.

“No, I won’t.” Ed said with defiance as he looked right at Eiling. “I’m doing this for my brother, but eventually Mustang will find me, will find him. And then he’s going to kill you then Al and me will move on with our lives.”

Eiling gave a dark chuckle to that. “Mustang doesn’t scare me. I outrank him and he will never think to find you out here. You are going to be my bitch for the rest of your life and you will love it one day.”

“I will never be your bitch. You won’t break me. All I have to do is survive for both Al and me. You will never break me.” Ed said with pure strength to his voice. He refused to let Eiling be what ruined him. He would survive this, he would endure and then he would get to watch as Mustang burnt his smug face off.

“So naive. I will break you and then I will mold you into the perfect weapon. Just you watch whore, you will beg for all of this one day.”

Eiling emphasized his point by fucking Ed even harder with the dildo as the public whipping started. Ed did what he was told he didn’t close his eyes, but he didn’t look directly at it either. He was able to make it seem like he was and Eiling seemed pleased by it. Ed was also blocking out what Eiling was doing to him. If he focused on something else, then he wouldn’t be focused on the fact that Eiling was fucking him in public with a dildo. Ed retreated into his mind and started to think about some complex arrays that he created in his mind. If he was somewhere else, he wouldn’t be here going through this. Once it was over Ed’s body moved out of instinct and not consciousness. Ed was walked back to the house where he was ordered to strip down and tied down to a dining room chair for the guys to enjoy fucking him. Ed blocked it all out and knew eventually this would end. 

XXX

It was the weekend to the very first week of Ed being in school. Ed thought this one single week had been the longest week of his life. Ed had no idea what the weekend would bring because it would keep him locked in the house with Eiling and the other three. Ed had just finished cleaning up after breakfast when Eiling walked over to him. Ed could see he had a collar and a dog leash in his hand and Ed knew this wasn’t going to go over well for him. 

“A whore like you needs to learn your place. From now on when you are not cooking or cleaning, you will be on your hands and knees crawling around like the animal you are. You will have this leash attached to you and you cannot go anywhere unless someone walks you whore.”

“Yes Sir.” Ed said with his head down.

Eiling put the tight chain collar around his neck before he attached the leash. With a sharp pull towards the ground Ed was collapsing and hitting the ground hard. Eiling held the leash and went over to the cupboard, Ed had no choice but to follow him. Eiling pulled out a can, but Ed had to keep his eyes down so he didn’t see what it was. He could hear Eiling opening it and filling a bowl up with water. Eiling then walked over to a spot on the floor against the wall by the dining room table. Ed had no choice but to follow Eiling. Eiling placed two dog bowls down on the floor, one with water and another with moist dog food that almost made Ed throw up at the smell of it. 

“Eat all of your breakfast and drink all of the water whore.”

“Yes Sir.” Ed said, sadly.

He went over and moved his hand, but Eiling kicked him in the ribs before he spoke in a deadly tone. “You are a whore, an animal and you will eat like one.” 

Ed closed his eyes for a moment before he bent forward and started to eat the dog food with only his mouth. It tasted foul, and he didn’t want to be doing this, but the fear of what would happen to Al kept him going. It kept him going to force the food down and not throw it back up. Once the food was gone Ed licked at the water in the bowl until it was all gone.

“Good whore.” Eiling said before he turned to Miller. “Take our whore outside to be played with.”

“My pleasure Boss.” Miller said with a dark smile as he took the leash. “Let’s go whore.”

Miller pulled hard on the leash, causing Ed to fall to the ground. Miller walked fast and Ed had to struggle to keep up. His whole body was sore and being on his hands and knees was not making it any less painful. Miller didn’t care though and when they got to the steps out front, Miller pulled hard on the leash, pulling Ed down the steps and causing him to hit his head on the cement walkway. Ed had no choice but to blink the black dots away as Miller continued to walk over to the gravel. Ed couldn’t believe he was outside like this. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he was hoping that he wouldn’t be out here for long. Ed crawled across the gravel until suddenly Miller stopped right in the middle of it. 

“You are going to be a good whore or I am going to make you wish you had died that night you tried to bring your dead mommy back.”

Ed just gave a small nod and he knew Miller meant every single word of it. Miller pulled Ed over to a pillory and he placed Ed and his hands into it and locked it with a key. Ed squirmed at how tight it was against his neck and the position put him up on his knees in the gravel. Miller wasn’t done though, because he went and attached two chains, one to each of Ed’s ankles and attached them to a post in the ground so Ed’s legs would be spread wide open and his ass would be on display. Miller grabbed the gag with a metal circle in the middle of it to hold Ed’s mouth open just wide enough for a cock to fit in it. Miller then took the sign that he had made and turned it so Ed could see what it said. Ed was horrified by what he read.

Whore in training. Fuck my ass and piss on me

Miller gave a dark laugh before he spoke. “You are going to make the perfect whore and we are going to make sure of it. This whole town will know who you are and they will know that whenever they want they can fuck you.”

Miller went and stuck the sign into the ground before he went and picked up a long whip. He went around behind Ed and pulled his arm back and sent the whip down across Ed’s back. Ed gave a scream as the pain radiated across his back. Miller didn’t care though as he did it again just as a man walked up to Ed with a dark smile. Ed knew that his life was about to get so much more worse than it already was. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Ed couldn’t do it anymore. He was beyond done. It had been three months, three long and horrible months in Cretia being trapped with Eiling and his men. As if that abuse and torture wasn’t enough, he had to deal with all the stress from the school and their corporal punishments and the bullying. Ed used to love school, but he hates every second he is here. The physical pain his body was constantly in was nothing compared to the mental and emotional pain that was radiating throughout him. He couldn’t do this anymore. He knew he was risking Al’s life, but he was just so tired and in so much pain he couldn’t take it. He had lost weight from the lack of food. He was constantly trembling from the lack of sleep and the cocaine they kept forcing him to take for the past two and a half months. The cold weather had only gotten worse and his automail arm and leg were feeling the cold. They were stiff and sore, the plates were ice cold all the time and it was making his skin cold. Ed could have sworn he had frostbite around his plates. 

All of that was before you even factor in the bruising, broken or cracked ribs and he suspected he had a concussion based on the constant splitting headache he had from the beatings. Then there was the uncomfortable cage around his dick at all times. It had yet to be taken off from him, but Eiling and the men had no problem ensuring that he was constantly on edge of cumming so it would hurt. It didn’t matter what he did, they always refused to let him cum, they always refused to remove it. They all loved that they could control him on yet another level. That they could deny him even the slightest bit of relief of pleasure in his painful world. Ed had lost count how many times he had been fucked. How many times he stopped fighting and just let them do what they wanted. It was easier when he had the cocaine in his system, it helped to numb the pain and his feelings. If he was high enough, he didn’t care what happened. 

They had been watching him twenty-four seven. Even when he was at school someone was watching him to ensure he did what he was supposed to do. But today he was finally going to have the chance to sneak away to use the phone in the Headmaster’s office. Everyone was going down to an assembly that was set to take an hour. Ed figured he could make the call and then go to the assembly and blend in with everyone else. 

Ed looked around to make sure he was alone and then he opened the Headmaster's office door and walked in. He closed and locked the door behind him to give himself some added time should someone want to come in. Ed ran over to the desk and grabbed the phone, dialing the number for Central off by heart. He then went and instead of sitting on the chair, he sat on the floor underneath the desk. Ed didn’t even realise it, but he hadn’t been allowed to sit down on a piece of furniture in three months. Even at school everyone stood because sitting promoted weight gain and laziness. He hadn’t even been in a bed in three months, not even when he was being fucked. They always went out of their way to make it as uncomfortable for him as possible.

Ed pulled his legs to his chest so he could fit in the small space as he listened to the rings. He knew the operator would answer and then he could be transferred. He was praying that Mustang was at his desk. He didn’t know what he would do if no one answered his call. 

“Central City Branch, how may I direct your call?” The operator said.

“Colonel Mustang.”

“Who is calling?”

“Fullmetal Alchemist, code 42691.”

“I’m transferring your call now.”

Ed closed his eyes as he felt the tears building. He was so close to help, all he needed was for Mustang to answer his damn phone.

XXX

Roy was sitting at his desk in the room with his team. He was beyond annoyed and pissed off. It had been three months since he had heard anything from Ed or Al. At first Roy thought that they were just doing research and had lost track of time. Only to discover that their things were no longer in their dorm room. Logically Roy figured they must have gone off by themselves to hunt down another lead, that Ed would check in soon. But when that became a week and no one had heard anything from him Roy got worried. Now after three months Roy was caught between debilitating fear and uncontrolled rage. 

He was terrified that something had happened to the kids. That they were dead somewhere and Roy had no idea. Ed could disappear on occasion sure, he had a hyper focus and it was very easy for him to lose track of time. Roy had to send Havoc over to the library or the dorms to get Ed out of there and make sure he ate plenty of times. Havoc never minded going, he liked the kids, especially Ed. Ed disappearing wasn’t too unusual, but after three months something bad had to have happened to them both. The anger was directed towards himself. For not doing more to keep them safe. He knew Ed wanted to be here to get Al’s body back, but Roy vouched for him because he truly believed Ed would be safer doing it as a State Alchemist then out there on his own. At least here he would be able to keep track of their movements and be there to help when they needed it. And Roy knew they would need it, but he was ok with that. Ed had a lot of growing up to do still and he would make mistakes while he did. Roy had no problem being there to help fix their mistakes and to guide Ed towards not making pivotal mistakes that will haunt him. Roy was supposed to protect him and now there was a good chance he could be dead.

The door opened and Hughes walked in. He didn’t look much better than any of them did. They had all been searching for the Elric Brothers since they went missing and so far they had come up with nothing. 

“No one in the North has heard anything about either of the Elrics.” Hughes said.

“How is this possible? No one in the country has heard anything about them in the past three months. They don’t exactly blend in.” Havoc said, frustrated beyond belief.

“Unless they are being kept inside somewhere.” Breda commented.

“But where? Even if this was about kidnapping them because of Ed being a State Alchemist, Ed would be able to get them out with his alchemy. And if not Ed, then Al would know enough to be able to get Ed free of whatever restraints he’s in. We would have heard something by now.” Hawkeye said.

“Someone would have been bragging about having them or killing them. No one has heard anything about them.” Hughes said.

“This doesn’t make sense. If they got a hot lead on the stone we would have known about it long by now. Neither of them would ever go this long without contact, they know better.” Roy said, his own frustration showing through.

Before anymore could be said Roy’s phone was ringing and he hit the speaker button.

“Mustang.”

“Colonel Mustang, I have the Fullmetal Alchemist on the line for you.”

“Put him through.” Roy instantly said.

Everyone moved closer so they could hear Ed’s voice. This was the moment they had all been waiting for and now it seemed like they were finally going to get answers. They were just relieved that they were going to be able to hear Ed’s voice. The second the call clicked over Roy didn’t even allow Ed to speak.

“Fullmetal, you better have one hell of an explanation for not being in contact with me for the past three months.” Roy demanded; he wasn’t going to show Ed just how worried he had been. 

What no one was prepared for was the heart wrenching sob that came over the phone. At just the sound of Ed crying it changed the atmosphere in the room instantly. Roy’s eyes snapped to Hughes and he could see the concern and fear in his eyes. Ed didn’t cry when he lost two limbs. Ed didn’t cry when he lost his brother’s body. Ed didn’t cry. Something was so horribly wrong that Ed was not only crying, but openly sobbing on the phone.

“Ed, it’s ok. It’s going to be ok. I don’t know what is going on, but I can help you. I just need you to talk to me. Tell me what is going on and I can help you.” Roy said, softening his voice. Whatever happened, it was bad, really bad. 

“It hurts. It hurts so bad.” Ed said through his sobs.

Ed had every intention of staying under control and to tell Roy what had been happening and get help. But hearing Roy’s voice had snapped something inside of him. Roy could make it all better. He could take this pain away. He could make it stop happening. Roy had always made him feel safe and he just wanted to be safe again. The team could hear the level of pain in Ed’s voice. This was something they were not expecting to ever hear from Ed. His crying was getting worse and he was boardlining hyperventilating at this point.

“Ed, it’s ok. Can you take a deep breath for me? I need you to calm down so you can tell me where you are. I just need to know where you are and then I’ll come get you both. It’ll be ok.” Roy said, calmly.

He had no idea what the hell was going on, but Ed was in an extreme amount of pain and he needed to be handled like a scared twelve year old boy and not a soldier. Roy looked over at Hughes and they could both see the concern and worry in the other’s eyes. They heard Ed trying to take a few calming breaths before he spoke.

“He took Al. I don’t know where he is, he said I had to go on this mission to get him back. He said he knew what I had done and that Al’s body wasn’t there.” Ed said with a shaky breath. 

“We will find Al, Ed I promise. Where are you? What mission are you on?”

“I don’t know. The General brought me into his office three months ago and told me I had to go undercover with him or he would break Al’s blood seal. He took him somewhere and he won’t tell me. He wouldn’t tell me where we were going or what the mission was. I still don’t know.”

“Ok, but what city are you in? Where are you calling from right now?” 

Roy looked at Fuery and mouthed the word trace so they could try and find where Ed was calling from. Fuery was instantly running over to his desk to get started on the trace. 

“I don’t know what city. We’re in Creta somewhere. I’m at school, he said I had to be undercover here. Um, Yoshino Private Academy.”

“Good, that’s good Ed we can find you. How many people are with you?”

Everyone was worried about Ed being in Creta. They were not only three days away, but they were at war. There were always horrific things happening in the cities all across the country. Men, women and children being whipped and raped right in the middle of the street. Everyone watched and no one ever jumped in to help someone. It was part of their culture and they were cruel people. It was one of the worst places that Ed could possibly be. 

“The General and three other men of his.”

“Do you know the General’s name?”

“Eiling.”

“Eiling?” Roy asked, shocked.

He looked over at Hughes and he could see just as much confusion as him. Eiling was the general that he had to answer to, but he had never shown any indication that he was after Ed. He had never shown any indication that Al didn’t have a body. Eiling was playing some kind of game and Roy knew he was looking to use Ed as a weapon. It was why Roy had been very protected of him and kept him away from all of the other military officials. He knew that people would want to use him to their own advantage and yes Roy knew he was also using Ed as a step on his ladder to Fuhrer, but he also knew that he wasn’t willing to put Ed or Al in harm’s way to make that happen. Ed was going to look for the stone no matter what anyone said. At least with the military there to protect him he would be safer. He was supposed to be safe.

“I tried to tell you, but he had someone watching me the whole time. I couldn’t tell you. This is the first time I’ve been able to get to a phone.”

“It’s ok Ed. We’ll be able to find you and we’ll come get you. I’ll have another team looking for Al, you don’t have to worry about that. Can you get away? Go someplace else where they won’t find you?”

They needed to get Ed safe. He couldn’t wait three days for them to arrive on a train.

“No, they always have someone watching me. I’m supposed to be in the auditorium right now. I’m never alone.”

“Ok, where do you stay when you are not at school?” 

“In a house, I don’t know the street name. I just know the path.”

“Let’s grab him at the school.” Hughes whispered to Roy. 

If they didn’t have a set location for Ed, then the best chance they would have would be at the school. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about the General being there. 

“Ok Ed, here is what we are going to do. We are going to be taking the next train out of here to your location. I need you to keep going and acting like nothing has changed. Keep doing whatever you are supposed to be doing and then when we get there, we will come to the school and pull you out. Can you do that for me?”

Ed took in a shaky breath before he spoke. “Ok.”

“Good boy Ed. You can do this, you’ve survived for three months, you can survive three more days. Countdown in your head if that makes it easier, go hour by hour or minute by minute. Do whatever you need to do to make it through the next three days and we will be there. All you have to do is act like nothing has changed. You can do this Ed, I believe in you. You are strong, you can do this.” Roy said with pure strength to his voice.

The very last thing he wanted to do was have Ed going back there. Something horrible had happened to him and Roy knew the General would be behind it. At the same time though, they couldn’t have Ed out there on his own somewhere in Creta with Cretians that could hurt him or the General and his men being after him. There was no way they could meet up somewhere, because they didn’t know the town. The only option they had was for Ed to push through and survive three more days. 

“Ok, I need to go before they find me missing.”

“Ok Ed, you go and do what you are supposed to do. We will be there soon. You can do this.” 

“Ok, I’ll see you in three days.”

“Three days Ed.”

Roy waited until Ed ended the call and then he looked at Fuery to see if he was able to find the town. 

“Black Gate. It’s not along the border, but it’s close enough to be within the rough part of Creta. Reports have come in of the violence escalating in the city and surrounding area. It’s where the rougher Cretians go to be free to kill, rape and torture someone without worrying about being caught. There is no military presence or police in the city. The ruler of Creta thought it would help to reduce the crime rate in other towns if the worst criminals all had somewhere they could go. Forfeiting the good people that lived there that couldn’t up and leave. In between all of it there is a private academy for those that are wealthy within the area. Basically an academy run by child abusers for children of criminals.”

“So the last place Ed should be.” Havoc said, worried beyond belief about what condition Ed would be in. 

“Grab what you need. We’ll be on the next train. Be prepared for anything and bring clothes that will allow you to blend in. The last thing we need to do is go in with our military uniforms on.” Roy ordered.

Everyone got into action and gathered the items they would need before they would head to their homes to pack a bag. Roy was furious that this was happening to Ed. He was also worried about what would have been happening with Al. He was going to have Armstrong looking into Al’s disappearance. He knew that Ed would never be ok if Al was out there somewhere on his own. He had a great deal of guilt where it came to Al. Roy knew that Ed felt responsible for Al losing his body. He was the older brother and the genius, but Roy was able to see it for what it truly was. Two young, orphaned children putting their faith in something and expecting it to go right. They expected that if they did everything right the alchemy would work like every other transformation. No one held a gun to Al’s head. No one forced Al to do the transmutation. It was his decision and to be involved and they both had to share that guilt. They were young children and they were very lucky that they both didn’t die that day. Roy was determined to get both of the brothers back and he would be there to help get them through whatever trauma they had endured. 

XXX

Ed placed the phone back on the base and wiped his eyes. He knew he needed to get to the auditorium before someone figured out he was missing. He didn’t want to spend another three days in that house, but he would if he had to. Roy at least knew and he would be here in three days. He could survive, he had to Al was counting on him. He knew he should have been staying and doing what he was told, but he couldn’t take the pain anymore. Al would be fine, Roy would find him and then everything would be ok. Ed made his way to the door and the second he opened it he was jumping slightly back in fear as Miller was standing on the other side. The look on Miller’s face had dread filling within Ed. He had no idea how much, if anything, that Miller had heard. He had to play this right or it would end poorly for him and Al. 

“He doesn’t have anything here that can be used. I have to get to the auditorium before someone notices that I’m in here.” Ed said, hoping that would work. He still had no idea why he was in this school, but he was hoping if he made it look like he was taking some initiative that Miller would be happy with it and maybe let something slip. 

Miller gave Ed an evil smirk. “Do you think we’re stupid? You didn’t actually think we would let you come to a school with phones all over the place and not bug them? We all heard everything you said. The General heard you telling Mustang where you are and what is going on. You’re done.”

Miller’s hand shot out and grabbed Ed by the back of his neck in a bruising grip. He pulled Ed out of the office and walked him through the hallways. Ed knew better than to try and lie about what had happened. There was no way Miller overheard what Roy had said, so then there had to have been a bug in the phone. He was kicking himself for not checking, but he didn’t think he would have to. He had no idea that they would bug the phones in someone’s office. Ed knew he could try and convince Miller to let him go, but he knew Miller was not only loyal, but he loved to cause pain. There was no way he was going to let him go. The walk to the house, something that normally felt endless, felt far too quick this time around. Miller was pissed and Ed knew the General would be as well. He had no idea what was going to happen once he walked through that door, but he knew it wasn’t going to be anything good.

Once at the house, Miller tossed Ed down to the ground in the living room in front of everyone. Ed kept his head down, he wasn’t about to add to the General’s anger by looking at him. Ed could hear the General getting up and walking towards him. He was doing his best to not allow his body to shake, but he was failing. He was terrified of what was going to happen. The General’s boot on the back of his neck, forcing him down face first into the floor as he spoke in a deadly tone.

“You stupid, worthless, fucking whore. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and do your job. You could have been reunited with your brother, but instead you had to go and contact Mustang of all people. Now this operation that I have been working on for three months is compromised, because of you. You think Mustang would want anything to do with you if he knew how much cocaine you snort. If he knew how much cock you have sucked and gotten fucked. He wouldn’t want anything to do with you. He would be embarrassed and ashamed that he had brought you on. You have no idea what you have just done. Get up and pack this house. We leave in one hour.”

General Eiling removed his heavy boot and Ed got up right away. He knew if he wasn’t ready in an hour, he would be in even more trouble. He hated that he was going to be in a different town, but he was hoping that maybe Roy would be able to find him still. They at least knew what country he was in. They knew he was in trouble, they would be able to find him. All he had to do was hold on long enough. They also knew Al wasn’t with him and they would find him. That was all that Ed cared about. Ed spent the next fifty minutes running around the house collecting and packing everything that was in the house. With that finished they were loading up into a vehicle, Ed sitting in the back of the truck with Christoff holding a gun against his ribs. They made the drive to the train station and Ed waited until he was told to move. Miller went in to purchase tickets as per General Eiling’s request and once he had them they were loading their luggage up onto the train. General Eiling placed a tight grip on the back of Ed’s neck and guided him to the cargo department of the train. He opened a container that was roughly four feet by two feet as he spoke.

“Get in.”

“Yes Sir.”

Ed stepped into the container and he laid down so he would actually fit. It was extremely tight, he had to curl up into a fetal position, something that would not be comfortable at all for very long. The General closed the lid and locked it. There was a small circle by his face that he would be able to get oxygen from so he knew he wouldn’t suffocate to death. That didn’t make him feel better though, because he knew he would barely be able to walk if he was kept in here too long. Ed had no idea where they were going or what was going to happen to him once they got there. All he could do was hope that Roy would find Al and that he would be ok. All he cared about was Al’s safety. He would survive whatever he had to in order to ensure Al would live a very long life. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

It was twenty-four hours into a seventy-two hour train ride and everyone within Team Mustang was feeling it. They were all used to traveling for days on end when they needed to be on investigations or missions. However, this time around it was different, because each minute they sat here was another minute Ed was trapped in hell with General Eiling and his men. They all wanted to get to him as soon as possible. All of them were worried about Ed’s mental and physical condition. He had said it hurt, but they didn’t know what specifically was causing Ed the pain. They also had never heard him crying before, especially something that intense. The pain was radiating off of him, which only made Roy more worried. Ed had a high pain tolerance both physically and mentally. The kid was a stone wall and if he was showing that level of pain, something horrific had happened to him. Roy needed to get to him. He needed to have eyes on him. He needed to make sure that Ed would be ok. 

“Anything?” Roy asked, as Hughes walked back into their car. He had gone to use one of the phones to call Armstrong.

“No yet. He’s looking into it and trying to see if there are any cameras that could tell us what happened to Al. He’ll get something for us.” Hughes answered, as he sat down.

“Why do you think General Eiling is doing this?” Havoc asked Roy.

“There are two different types of soldiers, the kind that join to help protect people, to do some good. Then there are the soldiers that join to cause pain and destruction to the world. Eiling wants to be Fuhrer so he can keep the wars going and bring more destruction. Having someone as skilled as Ed would give him a very powerful weapon. Someone that can do impossible alchemy, but also someone that you would never expect to be a killer, a kid. If he can manipulate Ed, break him down, he could get Ed to do whatever he wanted.”

“Especially if he is holding Al above his head. Ed will do anything to protect him. The fact that he reached out to us when he wasn’t supposed to speaks volumes about the level of pain he is in. If he is willing to potentially risk Al’s life, at least in Ed’s mind, then it’s bad.” Hughes added.

“We need to find Al, Ed is never going to recover from whatever is going on without him. He’s obviously injured and until we get eyes on him we won’t know how badly.” Hawkeye said.

“I hate that all we can do is sit here while he is going through who knows what.” Havoc said.

“I know, but Ed is strong, he’ll survive and hold on long enough for us to get there. We’ll grab him and then bring him back to Amestris while we figure out how to deal with General Eiling.” Roy said.

He knew they were all worried about Ed, he was too. But right now they couldn’t do anything for him until they could get to Black Cage and grab him. Then they could work on the healing process on the train ride back to safety. Roy had already decided that Ed would be staying with him where he could keep an eye on him until the threat against him was handled. If Ed was in his eyesight, then no one would be able to get him. They just needed to get to Ed first. 

XXX

Ed had no idea how long he had been stuck in the container for before the train finally came to a stop for the last time. He had no idea where he was or what was going to happen once he was allowed out. What he did know was that his body was in a great deal of pain and he really needed to pee. He had gotten good and used to holding it over the past three months, but that didn’t change that he needed to pee pretty badly right now. He also needed to stretch his body out, his leg was killing him, same as his side. Ed had tried to sleep during the journey, but it wasn’t that simple with the rocky movement and every time the train stopped he woke up to see if this would be their stop or not. It wasn’t a perfect estimate of time, but he was thinking it had been at least two days since they started. He had no idea how long it would take to travel in Creta, but he knew it was smaller than Amestris, he couldn’t imagine they were still in Creta. He doubted they were in Amestris though, that would put him too close to Roy and the military. Which meant they were either in Drachma or Aerugo, neither option would be good as both were war countries as well. The only truly peaceful country was Amestris with Xing following pretty close behind them. 

The door to the container room opened and Ed tried his best to look through the hole to see who it was. He noticed that it was Hanz and Christoff, but instead of opening the lid, they just picked up his container and brought it outside. Ed tried to look around and see what country they were in. If it was very cold they would be North, warmer and they would be closer to heading south. Ed was pleased that he didn’t see snow anywhere, so that meant they had to be in Aerugo somewhere. What he did know though, he was not going to be anywhere near where Roy and his team would be looking for him. Ed had no idea how long it would take for them to find him now, but he just had to hold on. Hopefully they would have already found Al and he was safe, that was all that mattered to him. Ed was carried over to a truck and then just tossed down onto it. The container rolled and when it finished Ed was upside down and would have new bruises to his body. 

Ed heard the doors to the truck close and then they were on the move. He had no idea where they were going though, because now that he was upside down the hole in the container was covered. Ed was really hoping they wouldn’t be traveling that far, otherwise air would become an issue. He couldn’t rely on his sight, so he settled for trying to hear anything that would indicate where he was or what was going on. It was hard to hear anything over the sound of the truck’s engine, but he could have sworn he heard gunshots, a lot of them. If that was true, then they were in a war city, which means they had to be along the border of Amestris or Creta. Given how long the train ride was, he doubted they were close to Creta so that meant they were along the Amestris border. That didn’t make much sense to Ed as to why the General would want to be so close to Amestris, but that worked in his favor. If someone saw him and recognized him then they would alert the Military and that would alert Roy.

It wasn’t that long before the truck was stopping and Ed heard the doors opening. He was once again picked up and carried into a house where he was tossed down again, but this time he was right side up at least. Ed had no choice but to wait until someone would finally let him out. He could hear everyone coming and going with the luggage and gear. Ed had no idea what the house would look like, but he had a feeling he would have to change it again like the last house. General Eiling liked fancy and glamorous items. He liked to show off his worth and ranking and to him that meant living well above his means. However, with alchemy you could basically make anything if you had the right ingredients. Ed didn’t know how long he was in the container before he finally heard the locks being opened. The second the lid was open, Ed didn’t even get the chance to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden light before he was grabbed by his hair and pulled out of the container and down onto the floor. Ed’s entire body was screaming at him in pain. He honestly had no idea if he would even be able to stand up at this point. 

“You have no idea what you have done with that phone call. All you had to do was complete a mission and you couldn’t even do that.” General Eiling said, as he went over to another container and opened it. He pulled out the middle piece of Al’s armor and he tossed it down in front of Ed so he would be able to see what it was and the broken blood seal. 

“No.” Ed said devastated as he took in the armor. 

“You killed your little brother when you decided to bring your dead mommy back to life. Then you trapped his soul in that armour unable to feel anything ever again, and now you have killed him again. All you had to do was what you were told. And you couldn’t even do that. You didn’t love him enough to complete one mission. We’ve had him with us the whole time, locked away for when you completed the mission. You could have immediately reunited with him, but instead you had to go and call Mustang. He’s dead for the last time because of you.”

Ed couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. He made a point in not crying in front of any of them, but he couldn’t do that this time. He was in too much pain. He didn’t know Al was there with him the whole time. He never saw him, he never saw this container before. He was Al’s big brother and he didn’t even know he was there with him. What kind of brother did that make him? He should have sensed him, he should have just known he was nearby. He thought if he called Roy then Al would be safe, because he was away from the General and his men. Wherever he was, he would be ok. Now he was gone and Ed didn’t know if he would ever be able to get him back. He had failed his brother again, but this time he couldn’t fix it. He really did kill his brother, all because he couldn’t listen and do as he was told. 

“You can still save him.” General Eiling said.

Ed’s head snapped up and he looked up at the General with tear soaked cheeks. “What? How?”

Ed was willing to do anything he had to in order to save Al. If he could bring him back, he would do whatever it took, no matter what. If he had to sell his soul to the devil himself, he would do it in a heartbeat. His life didn’t matter if Al would have the chance to live in his own body once again. 

“The Philosopher's Stone is very much real and not just a legend. I’ve seen it in action myself before it was lost. It can be created though, if you have the right arrays, ingredients and instructions. If you do exactly as you are told and never contact anyone in the military again. If you earn it by proving you will never question or go against me. If you are loyal to me. Then I will have my connections looking for those things that you need. You can still save him, assuming you are willing to do whatever it takes.”

General Eiling was loving this. He suspected that Ed would take the chance to call Roy once it presented itself. It was why he bugged the phones at the school and had Miller disappear every now and then to give Ed the chance to make the call. He wanted Ed to call Roy. He wanted Ed to cross the line so he could show him Al’s empty armor to manipulate him. He had to destroy him before he would be able to condition him into the person he wanted Ed to be. If he was broken and conditioned the right way, then Ed would always be loyal to him and he would have the ultimate weapon at his disposal. It would take work, but Eiling had no problem with that. Especially when the conditioning would bring him a great deal of joy. He loved being able to completely control someone and Ed was perfect for him. 

Ed had no idea what Eiling would ask of him. He had a good idea from the past three months, but there was no telling how bad it would get. What he did know though, he had to get Al back. He couldn’t just leave Al to be trapped in the Gate for all eternity. He had to get him back, no matter what. He didn’t care how bad the pain was or what they made him do, he just had to endure. He could turn his mind off, not feel and the cocaine actually helped him with that. He could survive until he had what he needed. 

“I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll be loyal and only follow you. I swear it.” 

“You are going to need to prove it. Your words mean nothing to me, not after you betrayed us and called Mustang. Get up and strip.” General Eiling ordered.

Ed knew he would be tested, and it wasn’t one he could fail. He stood up on shaky legs, but he was able to stand fully. He stripped down until he was wearing nothing. He still had the damn cock cage on and he was really looking forward to the day it could be finally removed. Once he was naked he stood there with his arms behind his back like he had been taught and waited until he was ordered to do next. The General smirked as he spoke.

“Piss, now.”

Ed was not expecting that, but he also knew he had to do as he was told. He also really needed to pee after being trapped in the container for at least a day or two. He ignored the fact that he was standing in the middle of the living room being watched and allowed his bladder to finally empty. Ed could immediately hear the sound of his pee hitting the hardwood floor and quickly creating a puddle underneath him. Once he finished he waited to see what would happen next.

“Get on your knees.” General Eiling ordered.

Ed got down on his knees without kneeling in the puddle and waited.

“Lick it up. You made a mess, now clean it all up.”

Ed closed his eyes for a moment. He should have guessed that this was what Eiling wanted. They were going to watch as he licked up his own pee from the dirty floor. Ed turned his mind off and bent forward and started to lick at the floor. He ignored the salty taste and just did what he needed to do. When he was almost done he felt something warm hitting his face and splashing down onto the ground. He looked up to see Miller pissing on him.

“You missed some.” Miller said with a smirk.

Ed continued to lick the floor as one by one everyone pissed on him and he was forced to lick it all up. By the end of it he was struggling to not throw up, knowing that if he did, he would be forced to clean that up as well. With that done Ed continued to kneel on the ground with his head down, waiting for when Eiling would order him to do next. He knew better than to move without permission. 

“Good boy. Maybe you are being serious with your loyalty. Every day you will have the chance to prove to me that you are loyal. From now on when I tell you to do something you will say yes Daddy. I will be your Daddy and you will be my boy. I will do whatever I want with you and you will allow it. You will like it and you will go out of your way to please me. I have complete control over you and your body. Your body belongs to me and me alone.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ed instantly said.

General Eiling went over to a container and he pulled out two items, the first a dog collar with a tag that had Eiling engraved into it. The second was a thin metal rod that went with the cock cage. 

“Stand up.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed stood up and waited for when Eiling would order him again.

“Good boy. You will wear this all the time so everyone will know who you belong to.” General Eiling said, as he put the collar on Ed’s neck. He made it tight on purpose, but it wouldn’t cut off his air. It would eventually leave a permanent mark though when it was removed. Eiling then went and grabbed Ed’s cock and inserted the sounding rod into Ed’s cock as he spoke. “This will make it impossible for you to piss. You will only be allowed to piss when I give you permission to. I will do whatever I want to you and you will do anything to please me. Do I make myself clear my boy?”

“Yes Daddy. I live to please you.”

“Good boy. Now, this home is not up to my standards. You will go room from room and improve it. Tomorrow you will be given a new mission. We are within Aerugo, roughly fifty miles from the Amestris border. Aerugo is constantly at war with Amestris and they are looking to overtake Amestris to expand their land and take over control of the world. With Amestris under their control, they will have the power to turn towards Drachma and take them over. The ruler of Aerugo simply wants to own the world. Tomorrow you will go down to the front lines where you will help them bury the dead. I want intel on their movements and anything that I can use to order the Amestris soldiers accordingly. I want this war to keep going. There is no point in having an army that does not fight in a war. You will be down there all day tomorrow. You will need to change your appearance to fit in. At the end of the day you will tell me what intel you were able to get.”

“Yes Daddy. I won’t let you down again.”

“You better not, or you will never get to bring your brother back. I don’t need you, you need me. So you better remember that the next time you even think about going against me. I am the only hope you have of saving your brother. This is your last chance my boy. You disappoint me, you go against me again, and I will throw you in a cell for the rest of your life.”

“I won’t disappoint you Daddy. I’ll be a good boy.”

“You better. Now this room needs changing.” 

Ed listened to what General Eiling wanted and spent the next couple of hours going from room to room changing the layout and items within the house. The house was roughly the same size as the last one, only this one had another bedroom then the last one. Ed knew he wouldn’t get to sleep in it, but it was a nice thought. Ed had no idea how bad tomorrow was going to be, but he would get through it. He would get through all of this if it meant that he would be able to get Al back. He would push through and survive, because that was the only thing he could do. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

It was that morning when Ed was finishing cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and then he would need to get transformed before he would have to head out. Last night Ed had slept in the dog crate by Eiling’s bed. He was very sore, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to take anything to help with the pain. All he could do was keep living with it and hope it would get better eventually. Ed was doing his best to do what Eiling wanted, including having sex with him last night in front of everyone. Ed knew that Eiling was going to be testing him. He was going to be pushing his boundaries and pushing him past his limits. He wanted to see just how serious Ed was, but Ed was determined to prove to him that he would do whatever it took to save Al. He would deal with the consequences after Al was back in his body. Ed felt hands on his ass as a body pressed up behind him.

“Breakfast was very good my boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I am glad you liked it.”

“Remember what I said, I want intel that will make the war last longer. You better be coming back with something good for me.”

“I will Daddy. I’ll get you the intel you need.”

“That’s my good boy.” Eiling said, as he ran his finger along Ed’s hole. “Tell Daddy how much you loved his cock in your tiny ass.”

“I loved feeling your big hard cock in my ass Daddy. I love it when you shove it in nice and deep inside of me. I love how your cum feels inside of me. I wish I could have it in me all day Daddy.”

Ed knew what Eiling wanted to hear, even though it filled him with dread he had to say it. He had to play along and make Eiling happy, that was the only way he would survive and get what he needed for Al. 

“If you are a good boy, I’ll make that wish come true one day. Now get in the bathroom, it’s almost time for you to leave and you haven’t had your breakfast yet.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed finished drying his hands before he followed behind the General up to the bathroom. 

“On your knees in the shower, mouth open.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed went over to the shower and got down on his knees and looked up at Eiling. He opened his mouth as Eiling pulled his cock out and started to piss. He made sure to hit Ed’s face, but also his mouth. Ed knew he was supposed to swallow and he did his best to keep it down. Eiling moved closer and stuck his cock into Ed’s mouth as he finished pissing. Ed swallowed the liquid and sucked on Eiling’s tip. When Eiling didn’t pull out, Ed knew he was expected to make him cum. Eiling placed his hand in a tight grip in Ed’s hair so he would be able to control him. 

“Get me hard, it’s time for your breakfast.”

Ed moaned, knowing that Eiling wanted him to. He had to make it believable that he was enjoying all of this. Ed worked Eiling’s cock to get him hard and once he was hard Eiling started to thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock all the way down Ed’s throat. Ed continued to moan, sending vibrations up Eiling’s cock. Eiling’s thrusts were getting faster and rougher. Ed could tell he was close and he was hoping this would be over with soon. Eiling gave a grunt as he snapped his hips forward, pushing his cock deep down Ed’s throat as he came. Ed instinctively swallowed as the cum slid down his throat. He moaned and sucked on Eiling’s tip to get everything that he had for him. Once Eiling stopped pulsing he pulled Ed’s head back as he spoke.

“You are getting very good at that my boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I live to please you.”

“Yes you do and don’t you forget it. How did you like your breakfast?”

“It was yummy Daddy. Can I have the same thing tomorrow?”

It made Ed’s stomach turn at just saying the words, but he knew it would make Eiling happy to hear them and he had to please him. If he was happy then he stood a chance at saving Al.

“You can have it every morning my boy. Now, time to get dressed and get to your mission.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed stood up and made his way into the living room to get dressed. Once he was dressed he transformed his look so he would blend in with everyone that would be at the front lines. Eiling went over to Ed and grabbed him tight around his throat and forced his head up to look at him. 

“I will have someone watching you, so don’t try anything.” Eiling warned in a deadly voice.

“I would never Daddy. I belong to you, I don’t want to ever leave you Daddy.”

“That better be true or the last hope your brother will have of coming back to life will be gone forever. Do not test me.”

“I promise Daddy. I’ll be your good little boy.”

“See that you are.” Eiling let go of Ed’s neck and he pointed to the front door.

“Goodbye Daddy.”

Ed headed out and was able to see for the first time just what the town looked like. The roads were dirt and not pavement, but Ed was expecting that. It was a war town and it reflected that. The buildings were a bit rough where they were constantly being shot and blown up so much. He knew it was a war city, but he didn’t see a bunch of criminals like the last town. There was no town center where you would be whipped to death in front of everyone. It was a bunch of soldiers running around. Ed was taking that as an improvement. At least he wouldn’t see people being tortured, killed and raped in the middle of the street. Yes, people would be killed while they were fighting, but that was different. That had a point and wasn’t meaningless or pointless killing. Ed followed the direction that most of the soldiers were walking to find the area he needed to be in. He was not looking forward to burying dead bodies, but he was looking forward to being out of the house and away from Eiling and his men. At least out here, he wouldn’t have to be worried about being touched and that was a small victory that Ed was going to be taking it. 

XXX

Team Mustang arrived at the train station to Black Cage and were instantly making their way off of the train. They needed to get to Yoshino Private Academy to get to Ed. They had been waiting three days to get to this town and now that they were here, they weren’t going to waste a single second of it. They had a vehicle waiting for them and they loaded up with Hawkeye behind the wheel and Roy in the front passenger seat. They made the quick drive to the academy with a map that Fuery had grabbed from the train station. They all took notice of how rough the town was. As they had driven to the academy they drove past people being attacked and laying there dead in the street. This was the last place that Ed should have ever been in. This was no place for a twelve year old child to be. They pulled up to the academy and they were instantly out. 

Roy led the way down the hallways and over to the Headmaster’s office. He didn’t bother with knocking, he had no interest in playing nice right now. The second he walked in he was shocked to see the Headmaster standing behind a student who was bent over the desk with his pants down. The Headmaster had a paddle in his hands and from what he could see, the kid’s ass was bruised from the hits. The Headmaster went to hit the kid again, but Havoc grabbed the paddle and ripped it out of his hands. 

“I don’t know who you are or why you are here. But you are interrupting a punishment.” Headmaster Wilson said.

“Get out of here kid, you don’t want to be around for this.” Havoc said to the poor kid that was still bent over half naked on the desk. 

The kid pulled up his pants and quickly headed out of the room. Hawkeye closed the door behind the kid and they could tell that the Headmaster was not impressed.

“How dare you people come in here and disrupt my work.”

“Shut up. We don’t tolerate abuse to children from anyone. I am Colonel Roy Mustang with the Amestris military. You have a military asset here in your school that was kidnapped. That makes you an accessory after the fact. If I were you, I would be more concerned about spending the rest of your life in a cell being beaten like you were that child.” Roy said with a deadly edge to his voice.

“We believe in corporal punishment, there isn’t anything wrong with that in Creta. As for your military asset, no new teachers have started in three years and everyone else is between the age of twelve and sixteen.”

“The asset is twelve. He would have started here three months ago. How many students fit that description?” Roy asked.

“We don’t tend to get new students in the middle of the school year. Edward Eiling is the only one that started three months ago. He’s not here though. Three and a half days ago one of his bodyguards pulled him out of school and he hasn’t been back since.” 

“Fuery.” Roy said, and that was all Fuery needed to hear before he was moving over to the phone.

Roy couldn’t believe this was happening. They were so close to Ed and now he wasn’t even here. They had pulled him out and now there was a chance he was no longer in the city. 

“There’s a bug in here.” Fuery said, as he held it up.

“A what?” Headmaster Wilson asked, confused.

“A listening device. He called me from your office and that alerted his kidnapper. You must have paperwork, what’s his address?” Roy demanded to Headmaster Wilson.

Headmaster Wilson turned around to grab Ed’s file. It was clear he was not happy about any of this, but he also wasn’t going to press his luck with them either. He grabbed the file and handed it over to Roy. 

“Tell me, have you ever laid a hand on him?” Roy asked with a deadly edge.

“Myself and the teachers all have the power to paddle a student if they do something wrong. Edward had a habit of not doing his homework. On the very first day he showed up without his uniform on, something that is not allowed. First offense is ten hits that you are expected to count out loud. After that it goes up by five after each offense. After three months he was nearing sixty. It’s how the school is run.”

“You put bruises on him. You humiliated him, a twelve year old boy that had been kidnapped. You’re under arrest, cuff him.” Roy said, as he fought everything in him to not set this man on fire. 

“Wait you can’t arrest me.” Headmaster Wilson said, slightly panicked now.

“You just admitted to abusing and assaulting a military asset, a child, you are going to spend the rest of your life in a cell.” Hughes said, as he grabbed Headmaster Wilson and turned him around, slamming him into the wall as he pulled his hands behind his back.

“Wait, wait, I know things about the kid. Things that aren’t in that file.”

“And that is useful to us how?” Roy asked.

“It goes to his physical and mental state. I’d imagine that is useful to you. Things they did to him. I’ll tell you everything I know, but you have to agree to let me go.”

Hughes looked back at Roy and they had a silent conversation. They would have both loved to arrest this man, but if he did know about any of the injuries that Ed had gone through or possibly have now, it would be vital information to have. Hughes turned him around, but left the cuffs on him as a reminder that he wasn’t free yet.

“Talk.” Roy demanded.

“On the eighth day he arrived without his money for his school books. He had been told to have it in within that first week. When I brought him in here for his punishment I told him to remove his pants and underwear. He didn’t at first, but when I threatened to call his father.”

“He’s not his father.” Havoc instantly said.

“His kidnapper, not that I knew that, he complied. I immediately noticed he was wearing a full metal chastity cage. On his dick and both balls.”

“What?” Fuery asked, confused.

“A chastity cage, also known as a cock cage. It is designed to prevent someone from getting an erection. He always had it on, and it held a small lock to ensure he never took it off. There were other days where he would be wearing it, but he would also have a butt plug in him. Sometimes I would notice semen running out of him as he bent over the desk.”

“And you didn’t help him. He’s a twelve year old boy and you allowed him to go back to a place where someone was raping him.” Hughes asked, with barely controlled rage himself.

“It’s not my place to interfere with the student’s lives outside of this building. This town is made for criminals as far as I knew they were training him for a future in the brothel. On a weekend roughly three months ago I was driving by a house and I saw him tied up naked on the front lawn with a sign that stated whore in training, fuck me and piss on me. His bodyguard was whipping him while some other guy had his dick down his throat. He never said anything to anyone here. He wouldn’t have been the first twelve year old to be training to be a sex worker. He’s had additional injuries, whip lashes to his back and ass, a lot of bruising, he lost weight within the three months he was here. Seems like his kidnapper had been abusing him pretty intensely.”

“That it?” Roy said through clenched teeth.

“That’s all I know. Now let me go.” Headmaster Wilson said with a cocky smirk.

One second the Headmaster was smirking at them and the next he was collapsing down to the ground. Everyone noticed the bullet wound to the center of his forehead. They didn’t hear the shot, but that wasn’t surprising. They all looked over at Hawkeye and saw her putting away her gun with the silencer on it. Hughes went and removed his cuffs as Hawkeye spoke.

“Scum like him doesn’t deserve to live.”

“What are we going to do about the school? There’s no telling what these kids are going through in a day.” Havoc said.

He knew they weren’t from this country, but that didn’t change that they were children. That kid that was here was shaking he was so terrified. No child deserved this.

“We’ll report it back to the Furhrer and see what can be done. We have no power here, so I’m not sure what will come of it, but at least good people will know about it and hopefully we can make it stop. We need to get to the house, though they are most likely already gone.” Roy said, just barely able to control his boiling rage.

Roy couldn’t believe this was happening right now. To hear that Ed had been raped consistently over the past three months. That they had tied him up outside like a dog to be raped and pissed on by strangers. To know that Ed had been sent here to school wearing a cock cage and a butt plug knowing that someone would see it if he was punished. It was a level of humiliation that no child deserved, especially Ed. Roy didn’t know what was going to happen, but he knew that by the end of all of this, Eiling would die by his hand and it was going to be very painful and slow. 

They all made their way out of the room. Each and every single one of them were furious by what they just learnt. They all wanted blood and they were going to be getting it. First they needed to find Ed and it was looking like he wasn’t going to be in that house. Eiling wouldn’t be foolish enough to stay in the same town. Much less the same house. They were hoping though that maybe there would be some indication as to where they took Ed. It took them a bit to find the house as they didn’t know the city and a lot of the roads weren’t fully labeled. When they did finally find the house they were all getting out of the vehicle and headed for the door. Everyone pulled their guns just in case as they went in. They could tell the second they walked into the house that no one was here. The whole place was empty of anything outside of furniture. The furniture though looked very much out of place for the type of home. It had clearly been changed with alchemy. They searched the whole house to see if they could find any indication of where the General would have taken Ed. They searched the whole house, but it was completely empty. There was nothing to indicate where Ed could possibly be. 

“Now what?” Havoc asked the room.

“Now we try to find him. They left, so they either drove out or they took a train to another town. I think we need to go to the train station and see if anyone matches Eiling’s identity. Ed would have been forced to change his appearance to blend in. Eiling can get away with being a Cretian, but there is no mistaking Ed’s long golden hair and gold eyes.” Hughes answered.

“Let’s go and see where they could have gone. They wouldn’t have gone back to Amestris, that would bring Ed too close to someone that he could reach out to for help. Eiling wants him on his own, isolated and in a town or city that won’t care about a child. He’s either in Creta, Drachma or Aerugo.” Roy said.

“Hopefully not Drachma. His automail is steel, it’s not winter proof. Being this close to Drachma would have been bad enough on his plates. But if he’s in winter without winter automail, that steel will cause him to get frostbite and it will stiffen up to the point he won’t be able to bend his arm or his leg.” Hughes said.

“Eiling must know that though. He’s been around automail before, I can’t imagine he would risk having Ed in that position. That would eliminate Drachma.” Hawkeye said.

“It’s still a lot of ground to cover when we don’t know what the kid looks like.” Breda said.

“Let’s go.” Roy said with a tight voice as he headed out.

They all followed him and they loaded up into their vehicle and they were heading out for the train station. They were three and a half days behind Ed and they needed to hurry if they were going to save him before he endured too much pain to ever recover. 

XXX

Ed made the slow walk back to the house just after eight o’clock that night. His whole body hurt from carrying very heavy bodies from one place to another only to dig a hole and then bury them. It was very physical work and normally that wouldn’t have been an issue for him, but he had barely been eating during the past three months. He had lost weight and muscles, something that Eiling seemed to prefer as it made him less intimidating. The result though was he was very exhausted after doing physical labour. What made it worse was knowing he was going to be stuck sleeping in that small dog cage which would do nothing for his sore body. He also couldn’t sleep until he was allowed. On top of all of that, he really had to pee as he hadn’t been given permission since they arrived here yesterday. Ed was really hoping that the General would be happy with the intel he was able to gather and he would allow him to piss. Ed walked into the house and the second he did he dropped his transformation and went into the living room. He saw that everyone was there doing their own thing. Ed had no idea what he was supposed to do so he figured he would earn a few brownie points and hope it would work in his favour. He stripped down until he was naked and then went and knelt on the floor in front of Eiling with his head down and waited until he was addressed. 

Eiling smirked at the submissiveness of Ed. He was being on his best behaviour, but Eiling was curious to see how long it would last. He was going to be pushing Ed to make sure he stayed submissive. He was going to condition and manipulate him into being the perfect toy and weapon for him. He needed to have a carrot and stick balance. He had to control him and force him to do things he didn’t want to do and he knew under normal circumstances Ed would never do it. At the same time, he also had to give him rewards to reinforce positive behaviour that he wanted to see in Ed.

“Good boy, come here.” 

Ed stood up and went over to him. “Yes Daddy.”

“I want to hear all about your day and what intel you have for me. But, you were such a good boy when you came in, I’m going to reward you.” Eiling said, as he pulled the rod from Ed’s cock. “You may go pee.”

“Thank-you Daddy.” Ed said grateful for being able to finally take a piss.

Ed left and quickly went to the bathroom and emptied his bladder. Having to remove his clothes and kneel was worth it if it meant he could finally take a piss. Once he was finished he washed his hands and made his way back down the stairs.

“Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” Eiling said as he patted his thigh.

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed went over and sat down on Eiling’s right thigh and Eiling placed his hand around Ed’s hips. He placed his left hand on Ed’s inner left thigh and started to rub his hand up and down it as he spoke.

“Tell Daddy what you learnt today.”

“A lot Daddy. I worked longer so I could have the chance to learn more for you. I’m sorry if I’m late.” Ed said with his eyes down in false remorse.

“I might let it go if you have something good for Daddy.”

“The Aerugians are angry at Amestrians. They feel that Amestrians are greedy and trying to take over the world. They have different plans for handling the Amestris soldiers. One of them is planting bombs underneath their command centers at night and having them blow up during the morning meeting. They want a high body count, they seem to be looking to have more soldiers coming down here so they can kill more of them. Another unit is working on a plan to block alchemy so the State Alchemists will have no power on the front line. They haven’t discovered how to do that yet. I got the impression that the team in charge of that plan are not alchemists and they don’t truly understand how it all works. Aerugians see alchemy as a form of magic and not something that is natural within a person. They seem pretty far off in a plan or at least finding one that will work.”

“Interesting. Is that all?”

“There are talks about them kidnapping someone important or someone close to an important person and executing them on live television. It sounded like it was in the works, but only in the initial idea phase of the plan. Nothing seemed to be figured out or that they even had a person in mind. I got the feeling it might just be an opportunity kidnapping. They just need someone to be an easy grab that could cause drama to Amestris.”

“Could you tell how many soldiers they are losing versus Amestris?”

“I couldn’t see the other side of the border, so I can’t say for certain on the Amestris side. The soldiers I spoke to or overheard, they seemed to think more were on the Amestris side were dying. Based on the number of dead bodies that I saw and buried, plus the number of fresh graves, I have a feeling it’s the other way around. I helped to bury close to a hundred bodies in the twelve hours that I was there and the one soldier said it had been a slow day. I would imagine if over a hundred soldiers on Amestris’ side were dying every day, we all would have heard about it and an army would have been sent in to help. I think anyways Daddy, I haven’t been in the military as long as you so you would have more experience and knowledge then me in that regards.” 

“I do have more knowledge than you. But you are correct in thinking that my boy. The Fuhrer would have sent in additional troops to obliterate the Aerugians. All of that intel is very good my boy. You did very good today. Tomorrow you will keep gathering intel, but from a different place. You should be able to get more details about it at the bar I will be sending you to work in. I think you have earned a shower.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I am happy that you are pleased with my work.” Ed said with a small smile.

“Miller also did a lot of good work today and he deserves to be rewarded as well. He will shower with you and tonight you will keep his bed warm. You don’t have a problem with that right my boy?”

“No Daddy. My body belongs to you, do what you want with it.” Ed said, but dread was filling his body.

He didn’t want to be taking a shower with Miller. He didn’t want to have to spend the night having sex. He wanted to just sleep, but it was looking like that was not going to be happening. Miller would make sure he stayed awake and then he would have to do whatever job tomorrow without any sleep or rest and even more sore then he was now. 

“That’s right, it does belong to me. Tonight you will do whatever you are told to please Miller. He has earned it after everything he has done. Loyalty is rewarded my boy. No go with Miller.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ed said, as he got up.

Miller went and placed his hand on Ed’s ass and squeezed it hard as they headed out of the room. Ed hated that he was going to have to do this, but he was just going to have to suck it up and block it all out. Eventually he would be so numb he wouldn’t care about any of it. He just needed to get his mind to that point and quick before he broke. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was just before five o’clock that night when Ed was needing to get ready to be working at the bar tonight. Eiling had explained that he would be working as a server and bringing drinks to tables. Being able to move from one table to the next would be vital in him gathering intel as the soldiers talked to each other after working all day. The whole day Ed had been on his hands and knees cleaning the floor in the whole house with a toothbrush. The result was adding more pain to his exhausted body, but at this point Ed expected it. He had been up all night last night pleasing Miller whenever and however he wanted it. Ed’s ass was still sore from it and he still had dried cum on his inner thighs. Something everyone seemed to enjoy looking at as he was on the floor cleaning. Now that it was almost time for him to leave the General had requested him back in the living room. 

“Yes Daddy?” Ed said, as he walked into the room. 

“It is time for you to get ready for your new mission. I have something for you to wear. Come here.” Eiling said from the couch as he sat there.

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed went over to Eiling and the General picked up a small key and unlocked the padlock on the cock cage. With the lock removed Eiling removed the cock cage and Ed couldn’t help but notice how different it felt with it off. He had gotten used to how heavy it was and now with it off it felt weird. He had gotten so used to the weight of it. Ed watched as Eiling picked up a metal ring and placed it around his balls and the base of his cock. He had no idea what it did though or why he was wearing it.

“Turn around, spread your legs, and bend over my boy.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed did as he was told, he knew something was going up his ass once again. Ed felt Eiling slipping something inside of his ass. It wasn’t too big, but it felt like it was metal and not like the plush he has been forced to wear before. Once it was all the way in Eiling spoke.

“Turn around.”

Ed did and he saw that there was a piece of the dildo that stuck out, like the one that Eiling had used on him before. 

“This remote controls the cock ring and vibrator in your ass. The cock ring will vibrate and it will keep you hard, but it won’t stop you from cumming, just going soft. You will wear that outfit and you will act like a good little slut tonight. When they hit on you or touch you, you let them. You don’t try to hide your hard cock. I want them very comfortable around you so you will be able to hear the intel. I have already had cameras hidden around the bar so we will be here watching you on the television. Your job is to get them to open up more freely around you so we can hear them with the hidden mic that is in your outfit. Do you understand my boy?”

“Yes Daddy. I won’t let you down.”

“You better not. Now get dressed in your outfit.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed picked up the outfit that was on the couch. It was a tight black leather bodysuit that ended as shorts. Ed placed the outfit on and he noticed that it was skin tight and it just barely covered his ass. His ass cheeks were hanging out of it and he could see in the window that everyone would know he had a dildo in his ass. He put on his black boots just as Eiling hit the button on the remote for the lowest setting, sending vibrations up his cock and hit a spot inside of Ed that he had never felt before. Ed couldn’t help the surprised moan escaping his mouth.

“That dildo in your ass is hitting your prostate. Your prostate is a bundle of nerves that send pleasure throughout your body when it is rubbed or vibrations hit it. The men in that bar are going to love the sight of you tonight. Now give Daddy a kiss.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed bent forward and he couldn’t help the deep moan as the new position caused the vibrations to hit him in that spot even stronger. Eiling smirked as he grabbed Ed by the front of his neck and pulled him against his mouth. Eiling was rough with the kiss and Ed easily allowed him to dominate the kiss as he always did. Ed knew he had to allow him to do whatever he wanted in order to make him happy. After a moment Eiling pushed him back and Ed spoke.

“Thank-you Daddy. I like it when you kiss me.”

“If you are a good boy, I’ll do it more. Now go to work.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed turned and headed out. He had to get used to the feeling of the cock ring and to walk around hard. He had never really had this issue before. Yes, he had woken up in the past with a hard on, but he had never acted on it. He knew it would go away if he ignored it. He had never felt pleasure before and he had no idea what to make of any of this. Ed was doing his best to ignore the fact that everyone he walked by could tell he was hard and that he had something sticking out of his ass. He couldn’t stop the blush though and he knew it was only going to get worse as the night went on. Ed made the very long walk to the bar and by the time he reached it he was breathing heavy and he was harder than a rock. He walked in and headed over to where the owner was behind the bar. 

“Excuse me, Sir.” Ed said, to get his attention.

The man walked over to him as he spoke. “You my server for the night?”

“Yes Sir. I was told to come here for five o’clock. I hope I’m not late.”

“You’re not. You sure you can handle this crowd? They tend to get a little hands on.”

“I’m fine with that Sir.”

“Suit yourself. The drink recipes are behind the bar, they tend to only drink beer and a shot though so you won’t have a problem. I will be back at three to close up. Any money that is not right will come out of your pay.”

“You’re leaving?” Ed asked, surprised.

“I don’t need to be here. You said you were fine with the crowd. I’ll be back at three.” The owner said, as he tossed the towel down on the bar top before he headed to the back door.

Ed didn’t think he would be doing this on his own, but he guessed it would be easier without having a nosy owner to deal with. Ed figured this would be easy enough. He looked around the bar and he could see that he already caught the eye of a few tables. They were all clearly very interested in his outfit and the toys on his body. Ed let out a shaky breath before he moved and headed over to one of the tables to see if they needed anything.

“Can I get you men anything?”

The one man to Ed’s left that was closest to him ran his hand up Ed’s ass as he spoke and pushed the dildo in further, causing Ed to moan.

“You’re new. What’s your name cutie?”

“Edward.”

“Hello Edward. I love the outfit, don’t you boys?” The man said as he continued to push the dildo in and out of Ed.

“It’s very sexy.” Another man at the table agreed.

The sudden sound of glass breaking caught Ed’s attention and he turned to see that a guy at another table had dropped an empty beer bottle. 

“I need to go handle that.” Ed said, before he moved away and headed over to the broken glass.

“Sorry, slippery fingers. It would be better for you to clean it up from over here.” The man said.

Ed knew what he was trying to do, but he also knew he needed to play along. Ed went over as he spoke. 

“That’s ok, I don’t mind.”

Ed got down on his hands and knees and started to pick up the broken glass. The new position caused the vibrations to hit his sweet spot directly. The man reached down and started to push the dildo in and out of Ed’s ass at a fast pace. Ed couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

“I’m sorry is this distracting?” The man asked with a smirk.

“Not at all Sir.” Ed said with a shaky breath. 

Ed focused on picking up the broken glass, but the added pleasure sorching through him was getting to be too much. He felt something building, he felt his cock getting harder and before he was able to finish collecting the glass he was giving a long moan as he felt his cock pulse and he came for the very first time in his life. Ed could feel his body trembling from the pleasure, what was crazy though, the vibrations from the cock ring and the dildo continued to go, making him even more sensitive than he was before. 

“There’s nothing sexier than a slut on their knees.” The man said with a smirk.

Ed picked up the remaining pieces of glass that he had in his hand and he stood up. 

“Get me another beer.” The man ordered.

“Right away Sir.” 

Ed headed over to the bar to get rid of the glass and grab the beer. He had to grab onto the bar top as the vibrations got faster and Ed knew that the General had turned the speed up. He was clearly pleased by this display. Ed spent the next couple of hours going around getting felt up by the men as they played with the dildo to make him cum for them. He got them all drinks and he was happy to keep giving them drinks because he was hoping if they were drunk they would talk more openly. Right now they tended to be more quiet when he was around them.

It was nearing eleven at night when other men started to come in. They were more officials and not grunt workers. They all liked how Ed looked, but they also seemed to be more open to talking. They treated him like he was deaf or something. The problem was he didn’t have a reason to just hang around the table for a good chunk of time. They would play with him and touch him, but once he came, which was very quick at this point, they would send him away. He needed something that would work to keep them talking longer while he was there to listen in. Ed had one idea, he wasn’t happy about it but he knew it would work to get them talking feely around him and it would please Eiling at the same time. Maybe if he was really good tonight, Eiling would let him sleep.

Ed made his way over to one of the tables that had five men sitting at them. They had been talking the most about what was going on in terms of plans, but they always stopped when he came near them. Ed was taking a risk right now, but he was hoping this would work. He went over to the highest ranking soldier and once again they stopped speaking.

“We don’t need a drink.” The man said.

“I could really use a drink, but I’m not old enough to drink beer. I was hoping maybe you would have something yummy for me to drink.” Ed said with a sexy smirk as he looked down at the man’s crotch and he licked his lips.

“You want something to drink do you? I might have something for you, but I am in a meeting right now, so I can’t leave.”

Ed moved his hand down to his own hard cock as he spoke. “I’m not shy and I might be thirsty still afterwards. Maybe your friends have something yummy for me to drink too?”

“Oh I got something very yummy for you.” Another man said, as he rubbed his cock through his pants.

“Get under the table then.” The superior said, as he undid his pants.

Ed went and got underneath the table and on his knees. The man moved closer to the edge so that Ed could get at his half-hard cock. Ed gave it a long lick before he sucked on the tip to make it hard. He then took it into his mouth and continued to work the man’s cock. He had to try and go slow, but not too slow. He didn’t want to go too fast and he came and then Ed wouldn’t be able to hear enough of their conversation. Ed just hoped that Eiling wouldn’t be angry with him for doing this. He honestly had no idea what else he was supposed to do.

XXX

Eiling couldn’t help but smirk as he watched as the men all made Ed cum and touched him. He knew he would need to punish Ed for this later. Afterall he never said he could cum, but that is what made this fun. So far they hadn’t been able to get much in terms of intel from the conversations, but then Ed did something that Eiling was not expecting. He went over and started to give one man a blowjob. 

“Fuck, look at him go.” Miller said, as they watched the screen.

“The conditioning is working. He did this on his own without me telling him he had to. He just needs a bit more of a push. He needs to be denied sleep still and food. Keep pushing him to do more and give him small rewards when he does something right. He got the carrot earlier today with being allowed to take a piss. Tonight when he gets back I’ll punish him for cumming and sucking cock without my permission. Then I’ll give him the heroin and start getting him addicted to it. With him addicted that will make him even easier to control.” Eiling said with a smirk.

He was enjoying the time he was getting to spend with Ed. He loved being able to make him his bitch and he was going to enjoy molding him into the ultimate weapon that he could use and do whatever he wanted with him.

“Do you think we’ll get any intel that we can use?” Hanz asked.

“Yes and no. I don’t know what I want to do yet with any of it. I’ll gather the intel and then decide how I want to proceed.”

Eiling wasn’t sure what he wanted to do yet. He wanted the war to keep going, he wanted it to be worse. He just wasn’t sure how to get involved without it coming back to him. The more intel he gathered the better the decision he could make. On top of that, he was able to use this as an excuse for Ed to be doing these things. In the meantime he was able to enjoy the sight of Ed cumming and sucking the men’s cock for the rest of the evening. 

XXX

It was nearing four in the morning by the time Ed was able to make it back to the house. He was exhausted and his cock was starting to hurt from the cock ring being on it for so long. Not to mention his underwear was soaked from the amount of cum he had. Ed was really hoping he could just sleep tonight. He just wanted sleep so badly. Ed walked into the house and before he could say anything General Eiling spoke.

“You got a lot of intel my boy. But I did not give you permission to suck another man’s cock.”

“I’m sorry Daddy. I knew you needed intel and they weren’t speaking around me. I thought you would want me to do whatever I needed to do to get the intel Daddy. I’m sorry if I upset you, that wasn’t my intention Daddy.”

Ed knew that Eiling probably wouldn’t be happy with him doing this without permission, but he honestly didn’t know what else to do. He knew he would be in trouble if he didn’t get the intel he was supposed to, so he took the chance and was just hoping it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Strip.” Eiling ordered.

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed removed his clothing and then stood there waiting for what would happen next. General Eiling stood up and made his way over to Ed. He picked up Ed’s black underwear and saw that they were soaked in his cum. They had a huge white spot all over the front of them. 

“I also didn’t give you permission to cum either my boy.”

“I’m sorry Daddy, I couldn’t help it. I’ve never gone through something like this before. I’ve never been touched Daddy.” Ed said with a blush to his cheeks.

“Open your mouth.”

Ed did as he was told and Eiling shoved the cum soaked part of Ed’s underwear into his mouth. He then removed his belt as he spoke.

“You need to be punished for being a bad boy.”

Eiling used his belt to tie Ed’s hands behind his back before he moved him over to the couch. Eiling sat down and pulled Ed down so he was bent over Eiling’s leg with his ass in the air. Eiling grabbed the remote and turned the dildo down to the very last setting. 

“I told you, your body belongs to me. I am the only one that has control over it. You do as you are told by me. You have been a very bad boy and now you have to be punished.”

Eiling slapped Ed’s ass as hard as he could, causing Ed to give a grunt of pain. Eiling did it again, but this time he made sure to hit the end of the dlido so it pushed in even further, causing Ed to moan at the sensation. Eiling continued to spank Ed as hard as he could, he wanted bruises covering his ass as he spoke.

“I am going to spank you as you suck your cum out of your underwear and I am not going to stop until you cum. You sucked the cock of other men, and you did it knowing I was watching. You were sucking their cock as you came over and over again. Now you will cum while I punish you and I am not stopping until you cum. If it takes an hour, then that is how long you will have this ass spanked. I don’t care if you can’t sit down for a week afterwards. Bad boys get punished.”

Eiling continued to spank Ed across both of his cheeks. Every now and then he would purposely hit the end of the dildo to push it further in. Eiling knew it would take longer for Ed to cum with the vibrations turned all the way down, that was what he was counting on. He wanted to cause Ed pain, but for him to also cum from it. He wanted to condition Ed’s mind to enjoy the pain so he would be able to cause him more of it without having to wait for a punishment. Eiling removed the cock ring from Ed’s cock to make it harder for him to cum. It was a good forty minutes later when Ed was giving a deep moan as he came hard on the floor. Eiling continued to spank Ed as he pulsed and he didn’t stop until he knew Ed was finished cumming. He then turned the dildo off and pulled it out of him. He then removed the underwear from Ed’s mouth as he spoke.

“That took a long time, you must have really enjoyed your punishment that you didn’t want it to end my boy.”

“Yes Daddy, it felt so good. Thank-you for punishing me for being a bad boy.”

“You made a mess, now you have to clean it up.” Eiling said, as he grabbed Ed by the hair and pulled him off his knee and down to the floor.

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed bent forward and started to lick up his own cum. It was weird for him to be tasting his own cum, but he had been swallowing cum all night so at this point it was just one more taste in his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Eiling praised. 

Once all of the cum was gone Eiling moved his hands over to his pants and pulled out his hard cock. “You sucked all of those men’s cock, now it’s time you sucked Daddy’s.”

“My pleasure Daddy.”

Ed moved over on his knees until he was between Eiling’s legs. His arms were still tied behind his back so he had to go up on his knees and bend forward, sticking his bruised and red ass in the air. Eiling grabbed a chunk of Ed’s hair in a deadly grip and shoved his head down onto his cock all the way down to his base. 

“All of those other cocks in your mouth. Daddy needs to rinse it out. Make sure only my cum is all over your tongue and in your belly.”

Ed moaned, playing along as he knew it would make this go faster. Eiling had full control of Ed’s head and he made sure he was rough on purpose. He wanted Ed to know that he still wasn’t happy with him. He wanted to fuck Ed’s throat and he was going to do just that. He held Ed’s head down and started to thrust up into it. He loved how amazingly tight Ed’s throat was around his cock. After three months, Ed no longer had a gag reflex and it allowed him to fuck him as deep as possible. The vibrations from Ed’s moans helped to fuel his own orgasm. Eiling continued his rough thrusts for a good ten minutes before he was snapping his hips up, pushing his cock as deep as it could go before he came hard down Ed’s throat with a loud groan. Ed gave a deep moan as the General pulsed in his mouth. He easily swallowed everything that the General had for him. The added pleasure of Ed’s throat constricting was enough to milk the General of a few more pulses before he pulled Ed’s head back.

“Now you are mine again.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I needed something yummy to get their taste out of my mouth.”

“Do you prefer Daddy’s cum over theirs?”

“Yes Daddy. Your’s is very yummy, I always want it. Thank-you for letting me have your cock and your cum.”

“You’re welcome and because you got a lot of good intel tonight, Daddy has a gift for his good boy.”

Eiling removed his belt from Ed’s wrists before he got up and went over to the kitchen to retrieve the needle with the heroin in it. He went back over to the couch and spoke.

“Hold your arm out.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed held his left arm out and Eiling tied his belt around his bicep as he spoke. “This is a very special treat for you. It’ll make you all warm and help take the pain away.”

“What is it Daddy?”

Ed wasn’t a huge fan of needles, he really didn’t like them at all. Al normally had to hold him down whenever he had to get a shot. Though, right now he couldn’t exactly turn and run away. He had to suck it up, just like everything else he had to do recently in the past three months. 

“It’s called heroin. It’s a drug, a lot like the cocaine you were doing, only it’s stronger. It will take any aches and pains away and it will help relax you. This is exactly what you need.”

Eiling picked up the needle and Ed tried to not look without making it obvious that he was afraid of needles. Eiling inserted the needle into Ed’s vein and then he slowly pushed on the plunger to release the heroin into Ed’s system. Ed instantly felt the heat from the heroin in his arm and worked its way up and down it and then it spread to his chest and entire body. He had to admit he liked the feeling. His head got pretty fuzzy almost instantly and his eyes got heavy. It was like someone had just given him a sedative, his whole body felt like jell-o and warm. What made it even better, his mind that is constantly running came to a dead stop. There was nothing but the warmth flooding his mind and Ed loved that. It was exactly what he needed after the past three months, after the past few days. 

“See, I told you it would feel good. Now what do you say?” Eiling said with a smirk. This was working exactly as he had planned it and he knew it wouldn’t take long before Ed became addicted to it. Then he would be at his mercy even more.

“Thank-you Daddy.” Ed slurred out, as he swayed slightly. 

Eiling removed his belt as he spoke. “Lay down my boy, let it take you under.”

Ed slowly laid down on the floor with his back against the couch right at Eiling’s feet. He had no idea what was going to happen when he woke up, but what he did know was, he never wanted this feeling to end. He allowed the heroin to swallow him up as the darkness and sweet bliss of sleep captured him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ed was making his way down the street once again to return to the house. It had been two weeks since they had arrived in Aerugo and it had been a long two weeks for Ed. He was exhausted, just completely exhausted. Eiling had been running him hard, making him work on gathering intel all day and night long. He had just spent four days working in a brothel that catered to soldiers and he had been awake for the past four days. His whole body was shaking and he felt really nauseous. Ed didn’t know why, he was worried he was getting sick, but it wouldn’t be that surprising. He had been running non-stop for the past three and a half months. Ed had no idea what would happen though if he had the flu or something. He doubted that Eiling would leave him alone until he felt better. He was sore, didn’t feel good and was exhausted. Not to mention he desperately wanted a shower, but that would mean he would have to take one with one of the guys and that would lead to more sex and his ass hurt too much for that. He just wanted to be left alone, but he knew there was no chance in hell of that happening. 

Ed did manage though to gather a lot of intel and he knew Eiling would already have it from the microphone that was in his room. Ed was hoping that Eiling would be happy with the intel he was able to gather from the soldiers. There was a lot of talk of trying to figure out how to block off alchemy from being used. Ed knew they were nowhere near getting ready for it, but he could easily have figured out how to make it possible. It was just a matter of making the right array for it and then building something that would hold up to be buried in the ground and then activated with alchemy. You could build a device that would store up alchemy so it could be activated easily for someone that wasn’t an alchemist. It was an interesting idea and Ed’s mind couldn’t help but wonder just how to make it possible. 

Ed walked into the house and noticed that only General Eiling was in the living room. It was pretty late at night, after three in the morning, so it wasn’t that surprising that everyone else was asleep. Ed removed his clothing and then got down on his knees next to Eiling like he was supposed to do. 

“Come sit next to me my sweet boy.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed got off the floor but he couldn’t help the groan of pain as he did so. He sat down on the couch next to Eiling, but made sure to face him. General Eiling placed his hand on Ed’s upper thigh as he spoke.

“You did very good on this mission my boy. You got a lot of valuable intel and you didn’t hesitate to do as you were told. I’m proud of you my sweet boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I wanted to make you proud, it makes me happy to hear that you are proud of me.”

“You’re shaking. I bet your stomach doesn’t feel too good either does it my boy?”

“I don’t feel so good Daddy.” Ed said honestly.

Eiling moved his hand and ran it through Ed’s hair as he spoke. “I know my boy. It’s because you haven’t had any heroin in four days. You’ve been getting it every day for the past two weeks. You have made Daddy so proud of you that I am going to give you a reward.”

Eiling pulled out the key and removed Ed’s cock cage as he continued to speak. “You are allowed to take a hot shower alone. Afterwards, I will give you some heroin to help make you feel all better.”

“Thank-you Daddy.” Ed said with a warm smile.

“Go get clean and then meet me in the spare room for your shot.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed got up and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. He was very happy right now that he would be able to take not only a hot shower, but one alone. He was going to enjoy every second of this. He quickly turned on the hot water and got into the shower. Ed stood there under the stream of the hot water and let out a pleased sigh as the heat made his cold and sore body feel amazing. This hot shower was the best thing to have happened to him in the past three and a half months. Ed knew he couldn’t stand here for an hour, Eiling would come looking for him and the last thing he wanted to do was make him mad. Eiling was currently very happy with him and he didn’t want to lose that. If Eiling was happy, then he was nicer and good to him. He allowed him more freedom. A week ago he was no longer having to wait for permission to go to the bathroom. That happened after he stole some intel from one of the commanding officer’s office after sleeping with the security guard on duty that night. The happier and more pleased Eiling was, the better Ed’s life got. Ed grabbed the shampoo and started to get his hair clean before he would move on to his body. The heat from the water was making him more shaky and light headed, so Ed knew he would need to hurry so he didn’t pass out in the shower. Once he was all clean, Ed turned the water off and then quickly dried off. He then headed down the hallway to the spare bedroom. He had no idea why he was going to be meeting Eiling in here. He figured he would be sleeping in the dog cage that Eiling had for him in his room. Ed walked in and saw that there were pillows and a blanket on the bed, something that was new for the room. Eiling was already there waiting for him.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting Daddy.”

“I told you to take a shower, you don’t have to apologise for the time it took you to get clean. You have been such a good boy lately. Three months ago you were defiant and didn’t do as you were told. Now it’s only been two weeks, but you have made a lot of improvement. Your Daddy is very pleased with you my boy. I think good behaviour deserves to be rewarded. This is your room now, as long as you keep being my good sweet little boy. You get to sleep in here, in this bed, from now on.”

“Really?” Ed said, with a growing smile.

Ed wasn’t expecting this. He thought he would always be stuck sleeping in a dog cage or stuck having sex with one of the guys all night only to sleep on the floor. He never thought he would ever be allowed to sleep in a bed, much less by himself and have his own room. After everything he had done this week, being able to actually sleep alone in a proper bed might have made it all worth it.

“Yes my sweet boy. You have done very well and Daddy couldn’t be prouder of you.” Eiling said with a warm smile.

This was all too easy for him. Ed’s mind was easy to manipulate because he was only twelve, his mind was vulnerable and weak to manipulation. It didn’t matter that he was a genius or a prodigy, that didn’t change that his mind was easy to take advantage of. All Eiling had to do was run him down physically, mentally and emotionally to slip right in and start rewiring his brain. The next day was going to be all about making Ed feel good, praising him to help his mind continue to do things he normally wouldn’t so he could keep being rewarded. At the same time. He had to make sure Ed still knew it was only while he was being extra good. It would be for one day and then Ed would have to keep earning it. 

“Thank-you so much Daddy. I promise I’ll keep being your good little boy.”

“You better be. This room is a privilege and not a right. You have to keep earning it by being my sweet boy, otherwise I will take it away and you will go right back to sleeping in that cage.” Eiling warned.

That was the last thing that Ed wanted. He knew he would have to keep earning everything he got, but he also knew if he was going to survive and get Al back, he had to keep doing this. If he could do this with some benefits then he was going to fight to keep them. Something as simple as sleeping in a bed might not seem like that big of a deal to someone, but to Ed it meant everything. If he could sleep without being in pain from his automail or without having to be touched by someone, then he was going to make sure he got to keep it. 

“I promise Daddy, I won’t do anything bad and lose it. I’ll keep being a good boy.”

“Daddy will be the judge of that. Now sit down, I’ll give you your shot and then you can sleep for as long as you’d like.”

“Thank-you Daddy.” 

Ed went over and sat down on the bed and the General got his belt around Ed’s arm once again and gave him the shot. Ed instantly felt the warmth spread through him and he realised that he missed this feeling over the past four days. 

“Now, time to get tucked in.” Eiling said, as he removed the belt.

Ed moved very sluggishly as the heroin was flooding his system. He got under the covers and laid down on his left side. Eiling covered him up and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Good night my sweet boy.”

“Good night Daddy.” Ed managed to say before he was falling asleep.

Eiling headed out of the room and closed the door. He couldn’t help but smirk at how well this day had turned out. He was going to make it even better tomorrow to solidify the positive reward towards Ed. For now, he needed sleep so he would be able to enjoy everything he had planned for Ed within the next few weeks.

XXX

It was the afternoon by the time Ed woke up. A quick look at the clock told him it was three in the afternoon. He had almost slept twelve hours and he felt amazing. For the first time in three and a half months he was waking up alone, in a soft bed without being in pain, it was unbelievable. Even the break for his mind was amazing. He felt like he could think and focus now, he wasn’t so rundown and exhausted and focused on just walking or making it through the next hour. He could think and he felt better. The world didn’t feel so dark, it was a huge relief and if he could have this every night Ed knew he would be able to hold on long enough to save Al. He had to be careful though, because he knew Eiling would take it away if he started slipping or going back to how he was when all of this started. He had to keep doing what he was currently doing and being good. Earning Eiling’s trust and then he would keep being rewarded. He didn’t have to lose this feeling, he just needed to be good. Ed got up and quickly went to the bathroom before he headed down the stairs to see that everyone was in the living room doing their own thing. 

“There’s my sweet boy. How did you sleep?”

“Good Daddy. Thank-you again for allowing me to sleep for so long. What would you like me to do today for you Daddy?”

“I am glad you had a good sleep. Come give Daddy a kiss good morning.”

“My pleasure Daddy.”

Ed went over and Eiling had him sitting on his knee as he captured Ed’s lips with his own. Ed easily allowed Eiling to do as he wished to him as he roughly kissed him. After a moment Eiling pulled back and spoke. 

“The dishes need to be done and then dinner needs to be cooked. But first, we have all been impressed with how well you have pleased us with the level of pleasure you have brought to us. Our jobs are stressful and you have brought us a great deal of relief from it. You have been working very hard and the guys felt like you deserved a special reward for it.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I am glad that I could help make you and everyone feel better.”

“Your reward from me was last night. This is a reward given to you from them. Say thank-you to your brothers my sweet boy.”

Ed looked over at the guys before he spoke. “Thank-you big brothers.”

“You’re welcome kiddo. Hanz, go get his reward.” Miller said.

“Go sit down in the chair my little boy.” 

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed got up and sat down in the chair that Christoff placed in the middle of the room. Ed had no idea what was going to happen, but he was really hoping it wasn’t anything that was going to hurt. He was feeling pretty good right now and he didn’t want to lose that. A moment later Hanz came back into the room with a boy around twelve or thirteen. Ed was confused by what was going on. 

“Come on now, don’t be shy this is what we paid you for.” Miller said to the kid.

“On your knees.” Christoff said as he pointed to the floor in front of Ed.

“Yes Sir.” The kid said as he went over and got down on the floor. 

Miller placed his hand on Ed’s chest from behind him as he bent down to speak next to Ed’s ear.

“This is one of the other whores at the brothel. We thought your reward should be something pleasurable after all the times you have made us cum. This little whore, is going to suck your cock until you cum down his throat.”

Ed couldn’t believe this. He hadn’t been touched, even at the bar and the brothel, he was never physically touched on his cock. They played with the dildo at the bar, but they didn’t touch his cock through his shorts. He had never been touched by anyone before like this and he never thought he would ever get to experience something like this. 

“Get to it whore.” General Eiling ordered.

Ed watched as the kid started to move. He placed his hands on the floor and he bent forward and ran his tongue along Ed’s soft cock, making it start to harden. At the first contact Ed took in a shocked breath as the pleasure hit him full force. The kid continued to lick as he got fully hard before he sucked on Ed’s tip, making him moan.

“That’s it brother, just feel.” Miller praised.

The kid took Ed’s cock into his mouth and down to the base. Ed couldn’t help but moan as he watched his cock disappear into his mouth. He had no idea it could ever feel this good. He now understood why Eiling and his men, why all the men he had been forced to be with, all wanted him to suck their cock. It felt amazing, even better than that cock ring he had to wear. The kid continued to work Ed’s cock in his mouth and as the pleasure increased Ed had a hard time with keeping his hands still. He had them in a tight grip on the side of the chair.

“It’s ok, go ahead and put your hand in his hair. It’s ok to be rough and take control.” Miller said.

Ed didn’t want to hurt him, but he really wanted to cum. He moved his left hand over and grabbed the kid’s hair. He then started to hold his head down as his thrusted his hips. Ed couldn’t stop moaning as the pleasure increased.

“That’s it, fuck that whore’s mouth.” Christoff praised.

“You have been so good, you deserve to cum down his throat.” Hanz praised.

“It feels good doesn’t it my sweet boy?” Eiling said, as he sat there enjoying the show.

“Yes Daddy.” Ed moaned.

“Now you know how good you make us feel when your mouth is wrapped around our cock.” Eiling said with a smirk as he watched Ed’s thrusts getting faster, he was nearing his orgasm.

Ed was breathing heavy and he could feel himself getting harder. He knew he was going to cum soon. He picked up his pace, the need to cum was driving him insane. He had never felt this good before and he was really hoping he would be able to feel this good again. After a moment Ed snapped his hips forward and gave a deep moan as he felt himself cum. He had never came so hard before. He could feel line after line of cum shooting out of him and going down the guy’s throat. He pulsed as he felt the guy swallowing his cum. Ed removed his hand and the guy lifted his head up and moved back onto the floor. 

“How did that feel kiddo?” Miller asked.

“Amazing, thank-you brothers for the reward.” Ed said, still dazed.

“You are welcome our sweet little brother.” Hanz said with a smirk.

“Now whore, you are ours until tomorrow morning. Get back in the bedroom and strip. I will be there in a moment and I expect for you to be naked, on all fours with your ass in the air presented to me.” General Eiling ordered with an edge to his voice.

“Yes Sir.” The kid said, before he got up and quickly headed back to where he was being held. 

Ed knew he should feel bad, but at the same time if he was busy pleasuring Eiling and his men, that meant Ed wouldn’t have to be.

“As for you my sweet boy, you have dishes to do and dinner to start. Daddy and your brothers are going to work up quite the appetite.” Eiling said, as he stood up.

“Yes Daddy. What would you like for me to cook for you?” Ed said, as he tried to get his mind back to working order.

“We have some chicken and potatoes that you can cook up. Make sure it is nice and delicious my sweet boy.”

“I promise Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Eiling headed off to go and enjoy his current toy waiting for him. Ed got up and made his way into the kitchen to get started. He was going to do his best to keep Eiling and his men happy so they would be more interested in the other guy then him. His life was a lot easier with them happy then them angry and looking to hurt him. 

XXX

It was a couple of hours later when Eiling came out of the bedroom and sat down at the table. Hanz headed off into the bedroom to play with their temporary whore next. 

“Would you like a beer Daddy?” Ed asked, making sure to give Eiling his full attention.

“Thank-you my sweet boy, that would be nice.” 

Ed went and grabbed a beer for Eiling and then opened it before handing it to him. He then looked at Miller and Christoff as he spoke. “Would my big brothers like a beer?”

“Ya bring us one.” Miller said from the chair in the living room.

Ed did as he was told before he went back and focused on dinner.

“Miller, you get anything new off the intel?” Eiling asked, looking to get some business done.

Miller made his way over to speak with Eiling and sat down at the table. He wasn’t about to piss him off either by not being respectful and talking across the room at him. 

“The scientists are still trying to figure out how to handle the alchemy aspect. They want to have a handle on it before they make a bigger move against Amestris. Aerugians don’t use alchemy so they need a way to protect themselves from it.” 

“I don’t get that. Why don’t they use alchemy?” Christoff asked.

“Most don’t believe it or they have their own point of view on it. Aerugians believe it is from the devil. That those that can do alchemy are possessed by demons and they all need to be killed. It is one of the reasons why Amestris and Aerugo do not get along.” Eiling explained.

Ed continued to listen as he got the table set. He left a place for Hanz, even though he wasn’t here. Once the table was set Ed started to serve the food to them. 

“Can they even block it?” Christoff asked, as he went and sat down at the table. 

“They seem to think it can be possible.” Miller answered.

“It’s something they are born with ain’t it?” Christoff asked.

“My sweet boy, care to explain a bit?”

“Of course Daddy. Alchemy is something that is within everyone, but not everyone has the ability to access it. Alchemy is basically energy within your body, some people can tap into that energy and manipulate it to perform transmutations. Strength within your alchemy comes from the strength of your energy, which can be genetic, as well as how much you push and train your body. That is how you get alchemists that are stronger than others. Plus, their area of speciality depends on how well they understand their transmutation. If you don’t understand science all that well, then your transmutations won’t be as good or as strong because you lack the understanding. The more intelligent the alchemist, the more powerful their transmutations can be because they have that complete understanding of how the compounds interact with each other.”

“Hm, it seems unrealistic that they would be able to block the alchemy attacks then.” Eiling said, not too pleased by that. If the Aerugian’s soldiers were going to stand a chance to fight Amestris. They would have to find a way to survive against the State Alchemists. Eiling wanted a huge war. He wanted destruction to both sides so he could move up in the military. 

“I’ve actually been thinking about that Daddy. I know I’m not really supposed to be thinking about anything like that or getting involved outside of intel gathering.” Ed started, but Eiling cut him off.

“I have no problem with you contributing to a conversation if it helps me to get my goal completed. As long as you fully understand that my goal is to become Fuhrer and bring death and destruction to the world so Amestris is the only country within it. Some of that will be to Amestris soldiers and civilians that go against me or get in the way while I am pursuing my goal.” 

Eiling knew Ed had a very strong, no kill belief. He was curious to see just how far Ed would be willing to go if it meant he could have his brother back alive. Not that Eiling was ever going to allow for that to happen, still Ed didn’t know that.

“I know Daddy, but becoming Fuhrer is your goal and makes you happy. I just want you to be happy.”

“Then tell Daddy what you have been thinking my boy.” Eiling said, warmly.

“In a scientist perspective, trying to stop someone’s alchemy would appear impossible. However, there is a way for an alchemist to stop an alchemic attack.”

“How?” 

“If you invent an array that will absorb alchemic energy that is used within a set distance around the array. Then you build a device that you can etch the array into that can then be buried into the ground. Depending on the array and how well the alchemist can tweak it, the device would either need to have alchemy stored within it so it can activate the array. Or there might be a way to make the array that can be triggered when there is alchemy in the air from any alchemist doing a transmutation.”

“You’ve really thought this through my boy.” Eiling said, impressed.

“I like puzzles Daddy.” Ed said with a small shrug.

“Is this something you could do?” Eiling asked.

“For you Daddy, anything. I would need to be allowed to go to the library to do some research for the array. Then I would need to be allowed to have materials to build the device.”

“And what specifically would the array do?” Eiling asked.

“You can’t drain someone’s alchemic power, at least not with a device like that. I guess you could technically if you had a bracelet or something for it that can’t be removed. The array that would work best for the army would be to block alchemic power. It could be buried along the border so that when a State Alchemist or any alchemist goes to do a transmutation the array would block the transmutation from being completed. It would essentially block the alchemy from being absorbed into the array for their transmutation. You could even have it where it works at a specific distance so they wouldn’t have to be right next to each other and you could essentially build a battle zone free of alchemy.”

Eiling was very impressed right now. He knew Ed was a prodigy, he was the youngest State Alchemist for a reason. He could also do alchemy without a transmutation circle, something that was supposed to be impossible. Ed was a very powerful weapon, which was why he wanted him all to himself and away from Mustang. He thought it would be harder to get Ed to agree to do anything that would cause death on Amestris’ side. It would appear though that Ed truly was willing to do whatever it took to get his brother back and that was something Eiling was going to take full advantage of. 

“I am very impressed my sweet little boy. You may go to the library with Miller to gather what books you would need to make this device.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I won’t let you down.” Ed said with a warm smile.

Eiling went back to eating and Ed got to work on cleaning up after dinner. Once Eiling finished eating he got up and went over to Ed. He placed his hand on Ed’s ass and Ed turned to look up at Eiling.

“Yes Daddy?”

“When you have finished cleaning up, because you have been so helpful you can make a plate for yourself. When you are done eating and cleaning up, you can come and join me on the couch to watch some television together.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I love it when I get to spend time with you.”

“Tomorrow you and Miller can go to the library and you can get started on that array. Finish up here and then come and join me my sweet boy.”

“Ok Daddy.”

Eiling headed over to the couch and Ed worked on getting everything cleaned up. This was also the first time he was going to be able to have real food. Normally he was only allowed the scraps that were left over from their plate, nothing, or dog food that Eiling seemed to enjoy forcing him to eat. Ed couldn’t help but notice how this day had actually been a pretty good day. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It was two days since Ed had been allowed to sleep in the bedroom and so far things had been going well. He had spent the majority of his time yesterday at the library gathering books that he would need for the device. Today he had been spending it in the living room on the floor going over the books and trying to build an array that would work for what they needed. He would have to test it out, but he could do that in the backyard when he was ready. It was just him and Eiling right now as the guys were out scouting around to make sure they were still safe here. Ed figured that meant they were looking to make sure that Roy and his team hadn’t found them yet. Ed knew though that without a sighting of him it would be impossible to figure out which town they went to. At the same time, Ed couldn’t afford to have Roy find him either. Al needed him to get that stone and he was not going to risk Roy pulling him away from it or kicking him out of the military for one reason or another. Besides, in all of the time he had been looking for it, Eiling was the only person to have been able to confirm a stone even existed. He was his best chance at finding it and he wasn’t going to lose that for anything.

“That’s enough work for today my boy. You have been working all day long on that, it is time for you to play with Daddy.”

“Ok Daddy. What should we play?” Ed asked, as he started to pack up his things.

“I want you to get on your knees with your elbows on the ground, your legs spread wide and your ass up for me.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed knew they were going to have sex. It hadn’t happened in almost seven days now. Ed was enjoying the break from it, but he knew it would be a short lived one. 

Ed did as he was told and Eiling went over to the side table and grabbed the lube from it. He then went over and got behind Ed. Ed got into position and waited to see what would happen. Eiling got his hand lubed up before he went and inserted the first finger. This was new, no one had ever done this to Ed before and he was very confused now. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this. Your ass is perfect for it my sweet boy.”

“Perfect for what Daddy?”

“To be fist fucked. Stay nice and relaxed for me. I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

Ed had no idea what that meant, but he figured asking would be pointless. He was going to find out. Ed’s mind was also worried about the time. He didn’t want the team to walk in on them. Eiling moved his index finger in and out to get it coated on the inside before he moved on to insert a second finger.

“This is going to be so hot my boy. You are making a fantasy of mine come true. How does it feel?

“Good Daddy. I am happy to make a fantasy of yours come true.”

“It’s going to feel even better soon.”

Eiling continued to stretch Ed with just two fingers. After a good few minutes he slowly inserted the third finger. It was then that they heard the front door opening.

“Looks like the team is here. They are going to love watching you be fist fucked. They have been working very hard to keep you safe. I think you owe them my boy.”

“Yes Daddy. I want to show them how grateful I am for their protection.” Ed knew there was no point in arguing against it. This was going to happen whether he wanted it or not. 

“What’s going on Boss?” Miller asked, as they walked into the living room.

“My sweet boy is about to get fist fucked for the first time. He wanted to show you how grateful he was for everything you’ve done for him.”

“That’s sweet of him. I’m thinking we’re wearing too much clothes then.” Hanz said.

“What are you waiting for then? My boy needs a cock in his mouth. Who do you want first my boy?”

“I don’t know Daddy, there are so many to choose from.”

The guys all got their clothes off and most were already half hard at the sight in front of them.

“Look at their cocks. Which one seems the juiciest to you my boy.”

Eiling made sure he hit Ed’s sweet spot dead on causing him to let out a long moan. Ed looked at the others and he decided to just pick one, they weren’t going to let this go. 

“Miller.”

“Good choice. My cock always pleases.” Miller said, as he went to bend down in front of Ed so they were at the right level.

Ed licked Miller’s cock as Eiling slowly added a fourth finger. The others were slowly jerking off at the sight.

“Don’t worry boys, he’ll make you all cum.” Eiling said. 

“I’d like to be in that ass when I cum.” Hanz commented. 

“We get him stretched enough, more than one of us could fit.” Miller added.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you my boy? Have more than one cock in your tight ass. You’d feel so full. Might be able to make that happen to. You already got four fingers inside of you. Soon it’ll be my fist.” Eiling said, loving the idea as well. 

Ed moaned as his sweet spot was hit again. He had no idea if that was even possible, but he had a feeling he was going to be finding out tonight. 

“You want it don’t you? You’re a little cock slut. So horny.” Miller said, as he started to slowly thrust his hips.

Eiling worked on stretching Ed. Once he was able to get the four fingers going in and out easily he inserted his last finger. He pushed his whole hand inside of Ed’s ass down to his wrist.

“You got my whole hand now my boy. You’re nice and loose. Time for my fist.” Eiling pulled out and made a fist. He pushed it inside of Ed slowly and Ed groaned at the thickness. “You can take it. You could easily take two dicks inside of you. I bet we could get up to three.”

“Fuck ya. Fist that sweet ass.” Christoff said, as he felt like he was going to explode soon.

“He looks so good, fuck I gotta stop or I’m gonna cum just watching.” Hanz commented, as he stopped jerking off. 

“You got my whole fist now my boy. You ready to feel it against your sweet spot?”

Eiling went and hit his knuckles against Ed’s sweet spot and Ed gave a loud moan. Miller pulled himself out of Ed’s mouth and just watched as Ed withered on the ground. Eiling continued to rub Ed’s sweet spot to the point where Ed’s legs were shaking and he couldn’t stop moaning.

“You like that baby?” Miller asked, with a smirk.

“Yes.” Ed moaned.

“You want more my boy?” Eiling asked.

“Yes please. Don’t stop. Feels so good Daddy” Ed moaned. 

“You want more? We want more too. We want to fuck you. We want to put three of our cocks inside of you while you suck the cum out of the other cock. We want you to be our slut. You want it too don’t you? You want to drink more cum. You want to feel us deep inside of you. You’re so hard. You need it. Say it.” Eiling said.

“I need it. I need you Daddy.”

“You want us to fuck you?” Eiling asked.

“Yes, please yes. I need more Daddy. I want to feel all of your cocks inside of me, filling me up.”

“I wouldn’t be a very good Daddy if I denied you what you wanted so badly. I’m going to fuck you with Miller and Hanz inside of you, while you suck Christoff’s cock with that sweet mouth of yours. You can have all the cum you want. Come on boys, we can’t leave our slut waiting.”

They all moved and the three of them got on the ground in a triangle. They angeled themselves so their cocks would all be clustered together. They moved Ed so he was squatting so he would be able to take them fully inside of him. Christoff was at Ed’s face just waiting for when he could get his cock sucked. Eiling grabbed Ed’s hips and slowly lowered him down onto their tips.

“Relax your ass. You can take us. You just took my whole fist inside of you. Our cocks can go in you nice and smooth.” Eiling said.

Eiling went slow, because he didn’t want to risk Ed having to go to the hospital. Once he got the tips in they all moaned at the tightness. It took a good ten minutes before Ed was fully sitting on their cocks.

“So tight fuck.” Miller commented.

“You feel good my boy?” Eiling asked.

“It’s big Daddy.”

“It’s going to feel amazing in a minute my sweet boy.”

Eiling slowly started to lift Ed up to their tips before he lowered him back down. They angeled their hips so that they would hit Ed’s sweet spot. Ed moaned at the feeling and it helped to relax him even more.

“Don’t forget about my juicy cock here waiting for you.” Christoff said, as he grabbed a chunk of Ed’s hair.

Ed went and started to lick and suck on his cock. As his body loosened up he started to move along with Eiling guiding him. Soon he was bouncing up and down and loving the feel of it. 

“Oh fuck ya that’s it. Fuck, you’re a good slut.” Hanz said.

“I’m gonna cum.” Christoff said, as he pulled Ed’s head all the way down on his cock. He gave a few thrusts before he was cumming deep in Ed’s mouth. Ed moaned and swallowed the load. After he was done pulsing he pulled back and enjoyed the show.

“Fuck I’m close.” Miller commented.

Christoff went and started to jerk Ed off. “You got a nice size cock here. You’ll get even bigger once you’re done growing.”

Ed moaned at the contact. His whole body felt like it was on fire. All of this felt so amazing and he didn’t quite understand why. He should have been screaming in pain, but his body was screaming for more. He picked up his pace as he needed to feel them cum.

“He’s gonna cum. Get ready boys.” Christoff said, as he felt Ed’s cock get harder.

They could feel Ed’s walls closing in around them. Ed gave a scream as he came hard all over Christoff’s hand. The tightness was enough to send Hanz over and that triggered Miller and then Eiling. Ed couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to feel them all cumming inside of him. Christoff moved his hand and brought it up to Ed’s mouth.

“Lick it clean slut.”

Ed started to lick his own cum off of Christoff’s hand as the men in him pulsed. They were all breathing heavy and when they finished pulsing and Christoff’s hand was clean they slowly moved Ed up and off from them. Ed had their cum running down his thighs. Eiling went and moved Ed so he was on his knees and his ass in the air. Ed’s body was so weak he didn’t even protest. Eiling spread Ed’s ass and they all watched as their cum dripped out of him,

“So fucking hot.” Miller commented, as he watched their cum slowly dripping out of Ed’s ass. 

Eiling ran his finger over Ed’s thigh and got some cum on his finger. He went and stuck his finger in Ed’s mouth to clean it off.

“You like that taste of the three of us my boy?”

“Yes Daddy, can I have more please?”

“You can have every last drop my sweet boy.” 

Eiling did it five more times before he gave Ed’s ass a slap before pushing Ed’s legs down to the floor. 

“Did you have fun my boy?” Eiling asked, he knew they all sure as shit did.

“Yes Daddy. It felt really good to have your fist inside of me and to have all of you in me.” For the first time, Ed didn’t lie. He had no idea what had just happened, but it had felt good. The sex had never felt good before, but this time it was like Eiling wanted him to get pleasure out of it as well. 

“We’ll have to do it again another time. You need to take your shot of heroin and then you need to get into bed. We have a big day planned for you tomorrow and you will need your energy for it.”

“New mission Daddy?”

“A lesson actually. You will enjoy it and it won’t hurt at all. Now, go be a good boy and take your shot and curl up into bed.”

“Yes Daddy. Thank-you big brothers for the fun.”

“You are welcome kiddo.” Miller said with a smirk.

Ed got up off the floor and made his way up to his bedroom where there would be a needle with heroin already in it ready for him. Ed had started to inject himself with it over the past couple of days once Eiling had the shot ready. Now he had some in his room for when he was allowed to take it. Ed didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he was hoping it wouldn’t actually hurt like Eiling had said. Things had been going well within the past few days so he was really hoping they would keep being happy with him. Ed took the shot before crawling into bed and allowing the heroin to bring him under. 

XXX

“You got everything ready for tomorrow?” Eiling asked Miller, as he stood up and started to get dressed.

“It’s all set up for him. We grabbed someone innocent around middle aged. You think he’ll do it?” Miller asked, getting dressed as well.

“I think he’ll do anything we say right now. You saw what he just did and he enjoyed it. The conditioning is working. Tomorrow we will test to see how far he is willing to go to please me. He won’t kill tomorrow, he won’t be there yet, but he will eventually. He is going to build this device like I asked, a device that will result in the death of thousands. He’s getting there. All I have to do is keep dangling that carrot in front of his face.” 

“We keep pushing his boundaries until he doesn’t have any. Once the conditioning is done, even if Mustang and his team show up here for him, the bitch won’t go.” Hanz commented.

“Exactly. Tomorrow will be another day that we push his boundaries and start shaping him into being the perfect weapon. Tonight proved that he will be the perfect slut for this team. Everything is going according to plan.” Eiling was very proud that everything was working out in his favor. Ed was doing better and better and Eiling couldn’t wait until Ed was fully conditioned and would be by his side for anything.

XXX 

Ed woke up the next morning and got breakfast ready. Once it was done he made sure the kitchen was clean as Eiling came down.

“Good morning my boy.”

“Good morning Daddy. How did you sleep?”

“Good, you?” Eiling said, as he went and kissed Ed.

Ed kissed back and once Eiling pulled back he spoke. “Ok Daddy.”

“Just ok? Did something keep my boy awake?”

“No Daddy. I was just missing something. Maybe if I am a good little boy, you’ll let me have it back.”

This wasn’t what Ed wanted to do, but he had no idea what was going to happen today, he figured it would be better to hedge his bets by pleasing Eiling before they left.

“That would depend on what it is my boy.” Eiling wasn’t too happy about Ed looking for something from him. He should never expect something or feel like he was in the position to ask for something.

“I miss my cock cage that you had on me Daddy. I miss the weight of it and I really miss how it made me feel like I belonged to you. Maybe if I am a good little boy, you’ll let me wear it again Daddy?”

That was not what Eiling was expecting. He thought Ed would be asking for something else. This was perfect. Ed seemed to understand more and more that if he pleased him, then good things would happen to him. The conditioning was working better than he thought it was. 

“Daddy didn’t know you liked your cock cage that much.”

“I love it Daddy. I love feeling like I am yours. I feel lonely without it, like I’m not your good little boy.”

“If it is that important to you, then you can have it back my sweet boy. Come with Daddy.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed followed Eiling back up to Eiling’s bedroom. He didn’t want to wear it, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world either. He did get used to it so it wasn’t like it hurt or anything. They arrived in Eiling’s bedroom and Eiling went and grabbed the cock cage out of the dresser drawer. He brought it over to Ed and attached the cock cage to Ed’s soft cock. 

“How does that feel my boy?”

“Perfect Daddy. Thank-you, now I know I belong to you.”

“Do you like that feeling?”

“Yes Daddy. I’ve never truly belonged to anyone before. You always know what I need. I love belonging to you Daddy and I never want to be apart from you.”

“You never will be. You will always belong to me my sweet boy. Now, how about some yummy cum for breakfast?”

“Yes please Daddy. I don’t get nearly enough yummy cum in the day.”

“Daddy will have to fix that. On your knees.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed got down onto his knees as Eiling undid his pants. Eiling was already hard, so Ed sucked on his tip and moaned, before he started to take him down to his base. Ed had gotten very used to this and at this point the sexual things they did were really the least of his worries. It was also easy to make him happy. He knew how to make it feel good for Eiling and if Eiling was happy then he would be good to Ed and he wouldn’t get hurt. It was simple and easy logic to Ed. Eiling grabbed a chunk of Ed’s hair in a tight grip as he started to take control of the blowjob.

“That’s it my boy, suck Daddy’s cock. Suck a good boy you are. You’ve come so far and Daddy couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Ed moaned knowing that Eiling would want to hear it. Eiling’s hips started to pick up their pace as he fucked his mouth hard and deep. Ed was beyond used to it and when Eiling’s pace got picked up even further Ed knew he was close. That always happened in the morning with the guys, the first time they cum for the day never lasted long. After a few more thrusts Eiling’s hips snapped deep inside of Ed’s mouth and he came with a deep grunt. Ed moaned as he swallowed everything Eiling had for him. He had even gotten used to the taste. Once Eiling stopped pulsing Eiling pulled out and Ed gave a whine at the loss of contact.

“What’s wrong, did my boy want more?”

“Yes Daddy. I love how your cock feels against my tongue and your cum is so yummy, I always want more.”

“You can have more later. We can’t be late my boy. Go get dressed and meet us downstairs.”

“Yes Daddy.” 

Ed got up and headed out of the bedroom and made his way down to his. He quickly got dressed, still very unsure of what was going to happen today, and headed down the stairs. He saw that everyone had finished eating and Ed knew he would need to clean up later when they got back.

“Let’s go.” Eiling ordered.

They all headed out and Ed went and sat in the back like he was supposed to. He tried to figure out where they were going, but he didn’t get that much exposure within the town. He knew where a few things were from walking by them while on missions, but they didn’t seem to be going in those areas. Ed watched the scenery as they drove by. He was enjoying getting to see a different part of the town. After a good twenty minutes they pulled up to a warehouse of some sorts. Hanz got out of the truck and opened the garage door before they pulled in. He closed it behind them and Ed got out with the others. Ed followed behind the others as they headed through the warehouse and into a smaller room that was still very roomy. He noticed instantly the naked man that was chained up in the middle of the room. He also noticed all of the tools and devices all over a table. Ed was now very scared as to what they would be doing. 

“Meet Mr. Clark my boy.” Eiling said.

“Who is he Daddy?” Ed asked, looking to buy some time to figure out what was going on.

“He runs a grocery store in town, but he was perfect for this. Innocent, no family, and no one will miss him when he is gone. Today is a very important day my boy. Today is where you start proving to me that you are loyal to me and no one else. Today you will prove to me that you are serious about wanting to bring your kid brother back to life.”

“I am very serious Daddy. I am loyal to you and only you. I belong to you and I will do anything I have to in order to prove that to you.” Ed had come too far, there was no going back. He couldn’t go back. Al was counting on him and he was not going to fail him again.

“We’ll see about that my boy. You are going to learn how to torture someone. You will be torturing Mr. Clark here all day as we guide you on how to inflict the most pain without killing him.” Eiling said with a deadly smirk.

That put a giant pit in Ed’s stomach. To hear that Eiling wanted him to torture someone, not only someone, but an innocent man. He never expected for Eiling to want him to do something like this. He thought he would be sleeping around with whoever he wanted to gather intel and then building devices for him to use in the war. For some reason he didn’t think Eiling would be looking to get his hands bloody. The problem was, if Ed said no he would be the one to be tortured and then he would be starting all over again and he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t be right back where he was three and a half months ago, going back was not an option. He had to keep moving forward. He had to do it for his own life and more importantly for Al’s.

“Yes Daddy.” Ed said after taking a deep breath in. 

“When you first start to torture someone, you don’t want to start with what causes the most pain right away. You want to build up to it. It allows the small pain to grow as each injury is added on. Then when the real pain starts, it pushes them over the edge.” Eiling went over to the table and picked up a cattle prod. He continued as he held it out to Ed. “You will use this to electrocute him. Start at the ribs.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed took it as he hit the button to see how it would work. He watched as the electricity flashed before he turned to the man. He knew this was wrong, but it was either Al or this man. Al would always come first. Ed went over and held it against the man’s ribs as the man spoke.

“Please don’t do this kid.”

Ed didn’t say anything. There wasn’t anything he could even say to him that would help him to understand why he had to do this. Ed turned it on and the man screamed instantly as the pain hit. After a moment Ed pulled the prod back and he saw the man was already breathing heavy.

“Good boy. Now next time, don’t just hold it there against his skin, push it into his skin." Eiling praised.

Ed did as he was told and he saw that it caused the man more pain with it. The further he pushed the prod, the more pain it caused him, Ed continued to follow Eiling’s orders as he moved around to different body parts of the man to see how he would react. They all told him how good he was being and that they were proud of him. It was a good hour when Eiling stopped him once again.

“Very good my boy. Now, this time use the prod and push it against the base of his cock right where his balls are. That is the area that will cause him the most pain.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Please, stop. Why are you doing this?” The man said, as he had tears going down his face.

“Because we can and my boy needs to learn.” Eiling simply said.

Ed blocked it all off as he went and pressed the cattle prod where Eiling told him to and he turned it on. The man gave a very loud scream and Ed knew it was causing him a great deal of pain, but he couldn’t stop. He had been through too much already, there was no stopping any of this. After a few minutes Ed pulled the prod back and the man was barely conscious. 

“Very good my boy. You are learning very quickly. Now, let’s move on to the needles.” Eiling said with a warm smile.

“Anything for you Daddy.” Ed said, as he handed the cattle prod back over. This was looking like it was going to be a long day.

XXX

It was nearing eleven o’clock that night when everyone walked through the door. Ed was covered in dirt and blood from the day. They had spent over twelve hours torturing Mr. Clark. Ed had burned him, whipped him, cut him, beat him and put needles through his skin all over him. The whole time all of the guys praised him and told him how good he was doing, that they were happy and proud of him. By the end of it, Miller had been the one to kill Mr. Clark and then it was up to Ed to drag his body and bury him. Ed was exhausted, both physically and mentally after this day. He was really hoping that Eiling would be proud enough of him to allow him to get some sleep. He just wanted sleep right now. 

“That was a very good day my boy. You have made us all very proud of you.” Eiling said warmly.

“Thank-you Daddy. I did my best for you.”

“I know you are tired and want to get cleaned up and sleep. You can, but first you have earned a reward.” Eilign went and grabbed the item that he had in the side table drawer. He went over and handed it over to Ed.

Ed was surprised to see that it was a book. It was a very old book that he hadn’t read yet. It was about different versions of alchemy and how it has been perceived over the centuries. It sounded very interesting and Ed was suddenly not so exhausted.

“This is amazing Daddy. Thank-you so much, I’ll cherish it forever.” Ed said with a warm smile.

“You are welcome my boy. You have earned it after all of the hard work you did today. You didn’t even hesitate when I told you what you would be doing today. That shows Daddy just how committed and loyal you are to me.”

“Of course I’m loyal, you’re my Daddy.” 

“Yes I am. Now go and get cleaned up and get into bed. A growing boy like you needs sleep.”

“Good night Daddy.”

“Good night my sweet boy.”

Ed headed off up the stairs to take a quick shower and then get some sleep. He would have loved to read the book, but he knew he needed sleep. Especially when he had no idea what the next day would hold for him. Ed placed the book down on the bedside table before he headed off to get cleaned up. Today had been hard, but Ed was hoping tomorrow would be easier as he got closer and closer to showing Eiling that he could be trusted. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Ed had tortured Mr. Clark. He didn’t kill him, but he was there for it and he had to help bury the body. Ed was still in shock that he had tortured someone, especially someone that was innocent and the only reason he had been grabbed was because he fit the profile. For the past week Ed had been on edge around Eiling. Eiling wasn’t happy or mad at him, he had spent the week ignoring Ed. He didn’t speak unless it was to order him to bed. He didn’t say anything to him during the day at all. Ed should have been grateful that Eiling was leaving him alone, but the opposite was happening. Ed was a nervous wreck. He had no idea what Eiling was feeling towards him. Was he angry, was he proud, was he happy with him? Not knowing was driving Ed insane. He needed to know where he stood with Eiling desperately. He couldn’t do this any longer, his nerves couldn’t take it. Ed figured it would be better to do something instead of just waiting around. If Eiling was annoyed with him, then he needed to make him happy. They were currently alone, the others were out doing something for Eiling. Ed went over and knelt down in front of Eiling and then bowed down and waited for when Eiling would address him. 

Eiling looked down at Ed, surprised that Ed was currently bowing at his feet. This was new. Eiling had purposely acted uninterested in Ed for the past week. He knew it was affecting Ed and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see how long it would take for Ed to finally seek him out to try and see what he had done wrong. 

“What do you want?” Eiling asked with a slight edge to his voice.

“You have been distant this week Daddy. You seem to be stressed. I know you are a busy man and very powerful. I thought I would try and make you feel better Daddy. I thought maybe there was another fantasy I could help you with. I’ll always do anything for you Daddy to help make you feel better.”

To say that Eiling was pleased would be an understatement. He had no idea that ignoring Ed this past week would have this level of an effect on him. Ed had clearly grown used to his conversations and his attention that without it for a week he was desperate for it. This was exactly what Eiling wanted and needed to see. The conditioning was solidifying in Ed’s mind to the point that he now craved his attention. 

“That is very sweet of you my boy. Daddy has been feeling stressed with Mustang trying to find you after you were a very bad boy and called him. I have been trying to clean up your mess.”

“I’m sorry Daddy. I should never have done that. Please use me as you see fit to make up for it and make you feel better Daddy.”

“Get up and go get dressed my boy.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed got up and headed upstairs to get dressed quickly. He was surprised that Eiling wanted him clothed. He thought for sure that he would be having sex with him. Ed was confused, but at least Eiling was speaking with him and had explained why he was stressed out this week. Once he was dressed he headed back down the stairs and waited to see what Eiling asked of him. 

“I want you to use your alchemy to change your clothes. Change your underwear to a black lace thong, your pants and shirt to a very short black dress, I want to see your ass from the bottom of it. Then change your boots to high heeled boots that go over your knees.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed had no idea what was going on, but he was happy to please Eiling and keep him happy. He quickly made the changes and he had to admit, it looked good, but it was weird for him to be dressed like a woman. Though the pleased smile on Eiling’s face told Ed that he was very pleased with him. Eiling stood up and went over to the side table drawer and pulled out a cock ring. He went over to Ed as he spoke.

“I am going to take your cage off and put this cock ring on you. This cock ring is different to the one you wore before. It won’t vibrate and it won’t allow you to cum, but it will keep you nice and hard for Daddy.” Eiling removed the cock cage and slipped the cock ring on Ed’s soft cock. “Now, touch yourself for Daddy, get nice and hard for him.”

“Always Daddy.”

Ed moved his hand and started to stroke his cock. It only took a few minutes before he was fully hard and then he stopped, knowing that is what Eiling wanted.

“Good boy. Now you will stay nice and hard.” Eiling put the front of Ed’s thong back and with nothing much holding his cock back, everyone would see that he was hard. “Now, there is a bar twenty blocks east of here. You will walk there and go in the bar. If there is a man there that flirts with you, you will flirt back, but you will not allow them to touch you. I will be there shortly to watch you. Tonight we are going to live out one of my most desired fantasies. A rape fantasy. Do you know what that is my boy?”

“No Daddy.” Ed could assume, but he figured it would be better for Eiling to tell him. 

“That is where I get to rape you. You will flirt with the men, you will stick your ass out and be a tease, but you will not allow anyone to touch you. You will spend three hours in the bar before you will leave it and decide to go down the side alley. I will follow you and grab you. You will fight against me and try to get away, without actually getting away. I will force myself onto you and you will beg me to stop, you will act as if I am raping you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy. I would be happy to do this for you. I would do anything for you Daddy.”

“That’s my sweet little boy. Now off you go and remember, you belong to me and me alone. You will not allow anyone to touch what is mine.” Eiling warned.

“I promise Daddy, I won’t let anyone taint what is yours.”

“Good boy.” Eiling said with a smirk.

Ed headed out of the house and on the walk down to the bar he had time to try and sort his thoughts out. Ed wasn’t sure what was going on with him recently, especially within the past three weeks. Ever since they had arrived here Eiling had been different, the guys had been different. He wasn’t being beaten, and whipped. He wasn’t being held down and fucked. Yes, he’s had to have sex with people that he normally would never do. Yet, Eiling had been treating him better. He was allowed to eat, to sleep alone in a proper bed, to have a shower, to pee whenever he had to. Eiling had given him a new book to enjoy, which Ed did very much. Ed knew it came at a price, torturing an innocent man, but for some reason his mind wasn’t focused on that. He was so focused on making Eiling happy. The past week had been brutal on him and the second Eiling said he could do something for him, he was put at ease. He felt better knowing he was making Eiling happy. It was very confusing and Ed didn’t know how to handle it. Even right now, walking down the street in a short mini dress, high heels and clearly hard, but it didn’t embarrass him like it did the last time he was sent to a bar with a hard cock and it should have. Ed had no idea what was happening to him, but there was this small voice in his head telling him to make Eiling happy, to keep being a good boy for Daddy and Ed’s body was reacting to it. Ed knew he should be worried, that he should be breaking it down and trying to figure out what it all meant. Yet, he knew if Eiling was happy, then he wasn’t going to be hurt, that he would be treated well and he could help Al. Ed was going to stop worrying about it and just let it all play out. It would be easier that way and at least Al would have a chance. 

XXX

Eiling couldn’t help but smirk as he sat there in the booth watching Ed. He was shocked that Ed had offered to live out a fantasy of his. The conditioning was working beautifully, more than Eiling could have ever imagined. It would appear that Ed’s genius mind was working overtime to help protect him. His mind knew that in order to survive he had to adapt and that was working in Eiling’s favor. When Eiling showed up at the bar after Ed had been here for an hour, he could already see how much the men in this room wanted him. It didn’t matter that they would have been straight, Eiling and his men were as well. Soldier’s were built differently though, they wanted to dominate and control. It wasn’t about sexual attraction, it was about being able to dominate someone completely. The men wanted Ed, and Ed was doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He was showing off his ass as he bent down to pick up items. He was flirting, but he wasn’t allowing anyone to touch him. Eiling was hard as a rock just watching the scene play out and knowing what he was going to get to do in a few moments now. He had always wanted to rape someone. He wanted to be able to be as rough as he wanted and Ed was giving him that chance. It would be something that would happen again and many more times after that. 

Eiling watched as Ed left the bar and Eiling was instantly getting up and moving. He followed Ed as he turned down the alley and once he was half way down the alley Eiling was taking action. He reached out and grabbed Ed by the hair in a grip tight enough to pull his hair out and he slammed him into the alley wall. The sudden movement caused Ed to hit the side of his head against the wall and the heels made it hard for him to keep his balance and he stumbled. He turned to see what was going on just as Eiling was reaching out to grab him. Ed tried to run. But Eiling grabbed him by his neck as he spoke.

“Where do you think you are going whore?”

“Let me go please.” Ed said, putting fear into his voice as he fought to remove Eiling’s hand. 

“But I want to play whore.” Eiling punched Ed hard to his stomach, causing him to let out a groan as bent forward.

Eiling followed it up by kneeing him in the balls with everything he had and with that hit, Ed dropped down to his knees in pain. Eiling took advantage of Ed’s shock and undid his pants and pulled out his cock. It was already hard and he was ready to truly play. He pulled back on Ed’s hair forcing his head to go all the way back. Eiling moved closer to keep Ed’s head in that position. He put a leg on each side so Ed couldn’t wiggle his head around.

“A whore like you needs a big cock and I got a massive one for you. One your mouth.”

Ed clamped his mouth shut as he fought to try and get his head free. He moved his hands and started to push against Eiling’s thighs, but he made sure to do it so that it was enough, but wouldn’t actually move him. Eiling moved his free hand over to Ed’s nose and pinched it.

“Open your mouth or die. Either way I will be fucking your mouth.”

Ed whined as he tried to shake Eiling’s hands away from him, but after a minute when he couldn’t shake him and he needed to breathe, he had no choice but to open his mouth to breath. He opened it just enough that he knew Eiling would be able to get his cock in. Eiling was instantly shoving his cock into Ed’s mouth as deep as he could go. Ed made a choking sound, even though he wasn’t.

“That’s it, choke on my cock whore. I got something that a dirty whore like you deserves.”

Eiling focused his mind on his full bladder and then a second later he was pissing all down Ed’s throat. Ed fought against it, but it was no use. Eiling had him perfectly so Ed wouldn’t be able to do anything against it. Ed’s throat automatically started to swallow the piss so he wouldn’t choke and drown.

“That’s it whore, drink my piss.”

Eiling continued to push his cock down as far as it could go into Ed’s mouth. Once he finished pissing he started to fuck Ed’s mouth hard and rough. This was one of the times he didn’t have to hold back at all. He made sure his thrusts were so hard that it caused Ed to bang the back of his head against the brick wall.

“That’s it, take my cock like the whore you are. This is exactly what you wanted tonight. You show up in this outfit, you are asking to be fucked.”

Ed continued to kick his legs and hit Eiling’s thighs as he tried to get him away from him. Eiling was rough, Ed knew that would happen and he was prepared for it. He was more than happy to go through this if that meant that Eiling would be proud and happy with him. Ed could feel Eiling’s cock getting harder and he knew he was going to cum shortly. Eiling proved him right when he snapped his hips forward and gave a deep grunt as he came hard down Ed’s throat. Ed swallowed every last drop before Eiling was pulling out and pulled Ed up to his feet by his hair and slammed him down face first into a stack of crates. 

“I want this ass and I’m going to enjoy fucking it whore.”

“Let me go please, I won’t tell anyone. Please just let me go.” Ed said with fear flooding his voice. He trembled his body to make it even more believable. 

“I’m not letting you go until my cum is dripping out of your ass.” Eiling said, as he started to remove his belt so he could tie Ed’s hands.

Ed started to throw wild punches behind him as he tried to escape. Eiling punched him hard to his ribs and it caused Ed to let out a scream of pain at the powerful hit. It was what Eiling needed though to grab his arms and pull them tight behind his back and tied his wrists together. Ed continued to kick out at him as he fought to escape.

“Please, just let me go.” Ed begged.

Eiling placed his hand on the back of Ed’s neck to keep him in this position. He kicked Ed’s legs wide open as he held them in place with his own feet. He spoke as he ran his hand over Ed’s ass.

“Why the fuck would I do that when the fun is just about to start?”

Eiling ripped the thong right off Ed’s body. Eiling slapped Ed’s ass as hard as he could, causing Ed to scream out in pain.

“Look at that, your cock is all hard. It’s dripping with precum. Seems like your body is loving what I am doing to it. You want me to fuck you. You love the pain whore.”

“No, please just let me go. I don’t want this.” Ed begged as he shook his voice to make it seem like he was crying.

“Liar. Whores like you always want it.”

Eiling used his hand and spread Ed’s ass cheeks open so he could see Ed’s unprepared hole. He spat on his own cock to give himself a bit of lube so he wouldn’t be hurt himself by this. That was all Ed was getting though. Eiling lined himself up and without going slow at all, he shoved his hips forward and shoved his whole cock into Ed’s ass in one go. Ed screamed out at the sudden pain and it was music to Eiling’s ears. Eiling was instantly pulling out and slamming back in. He wanted to hear that scream again. He wanted to look down and see blood mixing with his cum. 

“Stop please, it hurts. Stop.” Ed begged, as he struggled to get free.

It was hurting, but Ed was used to it from all the times he had been forced to sleep with someone. He had never been stretched except that one time when Eiling wanted to fist fuck him. There had been lube though and he had never been fucked this roughly before. 

“If it hurts so badly, why is your cock still hard? You love it whore. Beg for me, beg for my cum to fill you up. Stop acting like you don’t love it.”

“I don’t want it, please stop.” Ed begged.

Eiling went even harder with his thrusts. He couldn’t believe how good this felt, how freeing it felt to not have to hold back. He had always had to hold back with everyone he had slept with. Ed was taking it all and what was better, he had asked for this. Eiling didn’t have to hold back and he would be doing this many times with Ed. Eiling focused on Ed’s pleas for it to be over. He focused on his whimpers and begged for it to stop. It was driving him crazy and it didn’t take long before he snapped his hips forward and he came hard and deep inside of Ed. Ed screamed as the heat from Eiling’s cum hit his sore inner walls. Once Eiling finished pulsing he pulled out, but he didn’t allow Ed to get up yet. He moved his hands and spread his ass wide so he could watch as his cum dripped out of Ed’s ass with the slight bit of blood from the sex. Eiling moaned at just the sight of it. 

“You have no idea how sexy it is to watch as cum drips out of your ass my boy. This is one of Daddy’s favorite things.”

“I’m glad I could please you Daddy.”

“You’re such a sexy little boy. Daddy’s sexy little boy.”

“Always Daddy. I will always belong to you.”

“Yes you will.”

Eiling stood up and he removed his belt as he pulled Ed up. Eiling moved so they were closer to the street, but still in the alley with Ed in front of him. He made sure Ed was facing the street. He moved his hand down to Ed’s cock and he removed the cock ring as he spoke.

“I want you to touch yourself and cum for me my sweet boy.”

“Anything for you Daddy.”

Ed moved his hand down and started to jerk himself off. The second he touched himself he let out a hiss of pleasure. His cock was very hard and he had been wanting to cum for hours now. Eiling bent forward slightly so he could talk into Ed’s ear.

“People will see you as they walk by my boy. They are going to watch as you play with your hard cock. Such a naughty boy.”

Ed moaned at that, why that turned him on he had no idea, but it made his cock twitch.

“Oh such a naughty boy you are. You like that idea. You want to get caught touching your cock. I think my naughty boy likes being watched. Maybe that is why you had so much fun when we fucked you together. If my sweet boy wants to be watched, then Daddy will have to arrange that for him, if he’s a good boy. Would you like Daddy to do that for you my boy?”

“Yes Daddy.” Ed moaned, as he picked up his pace.

“That’s it, play with your cock. I want to watch you cum in your hand. You are going to catch every last drop so you can lick it up.” Ed moaned and Eiling smirked. “I think my boy is a cum slut. Daddy needs to give you more cum to drink during the day to keep his boy happy.”

“Yes please Daddy.”

“You’re close, cum for Daddy.”

Ed moved his hand so he could catch his cum. After a few more jerks Ed was giving a deep moan as he came long and hard all over his hand. Once he stopped pulsing, he brought his hand up to his mouth and he was instantly licking it and getting all of his cum off from it. Once the cum was gone Ed moaned before he spoke.

“Thank-you Daddy, that was delicious.”

“You are welcome my sweet boy. You did so good. You made Daddy very happy with you. This was a dream come true for Daddy and you made that happen. Did you enjoy it?” Eiling knew that Ed was only going to agree, he wasn’t going to tell him no, no matter what he might want.

“I loved it Daddy. I knew you were happy doing it and I just want to make you happy.” 

“I am glad to hear it. Then we can do this again and you won’t have a problem with it, right my boy?”

“Not at all Daddy. I’ll be happy to play with you like this anytime you want. I’ve missed you this week. I thought you didn’t want me to be your boy anymore.” Ed said sadly.

“You will always be my boy. Sometimes Daddy gets stressed and he needs some release. Daddy is very grateful that I have such a sweet boy like you that loves to please his Daddy and will let me do whatever I want to you. Daddy will always want you.”

“That makes me happy to hear Daddy.”

What scared Ed, was the fact that it actually did. He felt like this weight had been taken off his shoulders to hear that Eiling wasn’t going to get tired of him and toss him aside.

“Now, since you have been so good for Daddy, I think you have earned a reward.”

“Thank-you Daddy, but I don’t behave for a reward. I do it to make you happy.”

“I know you do, but Daddy thinks good little boys deserve to be rewarded and bad little boys deserve to be punished. Since you have been such a good boy Daddy thinks you deserve to hear about some intel that I gathered. There is a special array that is used to create the Philosopher's Stone. No one knows where it is, but if you keep being good and being my extra special little boy, then I will send Christoff out to try and find intel as to where that array is.”

“Really Daddy?” Ed was shocked that Eiling was actually giving him intel on the stone. Not only that, but was offering to send one of his men out to try and find the array. This was what Ed had been waiting for. To hear something real that he could use to not only hope for the stone, but to keep going through all of this. He really could get Al back if he just does what he is told. 

“Yes my sweet boy. But you have to keep being my good boy. Doing things like you did tonight, coming to me and offering yourself up for me to use, that is what earns you an extra special reward.”

“I’ll be a very good boy Daddy. Thank-you for the reward Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy. Let’s get home, it’s late and you need your shot so you don’t get sick.”

“Ok Daddy.”

Eiling placed his hand on Ed’s bare ass as they headed down the streets. If anyone walked by, they would have seen Ed’s full ass and the cum running down his thighs. Eiling was already thinking of something he would be able to do with Ed that would get him up on display. It was something he was going to work out. For now, he was going to enjoy what he had gotten Ed to do tonight and he couldn’t wait until he could do it again. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two months since Ed had arrived in Aerugo and they were relocating to another town along the war border. Ed knew from Eiling that Roy had been looking hard for him and they wanted to relocate to ensure that Roy couldn’t track them. This time around on the train though, Ed was allowed to sit with them in one of the cars instead of being hidden away. The train ride was very short, especially compared to the previous ones, it was only three hours and Ed could see that the surrounding area was pretty rough as it was so close to the Amestris border. Ed knew though that Eiling wanted to be close to the action so he could gather intel and then offer his assistance. Ed had been working on the array for the device. He had managed to figure out the array, he thought anyways. He would need to test it out before he could build a device and get them ready. 

Once they arrived at the town, they all got off the train and made their way over to a truck. They loaded their bags into it before they got into the truck and made their way towards the house. Ed had no idea where the house would be, but he knew he would need to fix it up for Eiling. Ed was hoping it would be big enough for him to have his own room again. Ed was really enjoying having his own space and he was hoping he had been good enough to keep having one. It was a good thirty minutes before they arrived at the house and Ed right away noticed that it was a bit bigger than the previous two houses. Ed got out of the back of the truck and started to grab the bags. They all headed inside and Ed placed the bags down on the floor before he spoke.

“Where would you like me to start Daddy?”

“Down here and then you can work on the upstairs my boy.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed worked on the living room and then he went off to handle the dining room and kitchen. He noticed that it wasn’t all open like it had been at the previous two houses. The living room and the dining room was separated by a doorway, but there was no door. The kitchen was a good size and it connected to the dining room by a doorway entrance on the other side, but again there was no door. There was a bathroom on the first floor as well as one upstairs. Ed noticed that there was an extra bedroom that would hopefully be his. Ed finished getting everything changed and set up like how Eiling liked it. Ed then made his way back down the stairs and stripped his clothes off.

“Come here my boy.” Eiling said, as he sat on the couch.

Ed went over and sat down in Eiling’s lap as he spoke. “Yes Daddy.”

“Did you change your room?”

“I didn’t know if I was still allowed to have a room Daddy.”

“You have been a very good boy for Daddy, you still get a room. You can change it to how you like it. We will be in this town for a long time, we might not have to relocate again. This home is temporary until I am able to secure one that is worthy of my caliber.”

“Is there anything I can do to help Daddy? I could transmute some gold for you.”

Ed knew that was a taboo, but at this point he doubted Eiling would care.

“That would be very helpful my boy. What would you need for that?”

“Just lead Daddy.”

“I’ll have your brothers grab some for you. Your big brothers have been very stressed recently with having to relocate us.”

“Is there anything I can do to help make them feel better Daddy?”

“I think they need to play and have some stress release. Why don't you go and get on your knees over there and when they come in you can ask if they want to play with you.”

“Yes Daddy. I hope they want to. I don’t want them stressed.”

“I’m sure they will my boy. Off you go.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed got up and Eiling smirked as he went and got down on his knees in the middle of the living room and faced the doorway as he waited for them to come back down. The others came into the room a few minutes later and they noticed that Ed was on his knees facing them. 

“Hello brothers, will you play with me please?” Ed asked.

“My boy sweetly offered to play with you to help with your stress.” Eiling filled in.

“That’s very sweet of you kiddo. We could really use some fun.” Miller said with a smirk.

“I love when we have fun together brother.” Ed said.

“So do we.” Hanz said, as they all started to strip.

“Are you thirsty?” Christoff asked.

“Very brother.” Ed answered.

“We have a drink for you.” Miller said, as they went over to Ed, now fully naked. 

They all stood over Ed and started to piss on him. Ed instantly tilted his head up and opened his mouth. He spat some of the piss out, but then he also swallowed some knowing that would please them.

“You like that?” Hanz asked.

“Yes brother. You all taste so good.” Ed moaned.

Miller put his cock into Ed’s mouth and Ed easily wrapped his lips around it and swallowed the piss. Miller stopped after a moment and once he was finished pissing he started to fuck Ed’s mouth. Ed moaned around Miller’s cock as his mouth was roughly fucked.

“Such a good cock slut.” Miller praised.

“He’s a perfect cock slut.” Christoff added.

“This ass needs a big cock in it.” Hanz said, as he moved behind Ed. 

Ed got up on all fours without being told and it caused all of them to smirk at the sight. Hanz went and smacked Ed’s ass hard, causing Ed to moan. 

“I can’t wait to feel this ass again.” Hanz said, as he put some lube on his cock. He spread Ed’s ass open and lined his cock up.

He slowly pushed in, he wasn’t going to hurt Ed on purpose. He wasn’t going to be gentle either though. Hanz pushed in all the way down to his base and Ed gave a deep moan as he pushed his hips back to get more of Hanz’s cock.

“You love that don’t you cock slut? You love having a cock fucking your ass as you suck on a big cock.” Miller said, as his thrusts picked up.

Ed continued to moan as both Miller and Hanz fucked him. Hanz hit his sweet spot and Ed gave a deep moan as the pleasure shot up his spine. Hanz continued to hit that spot to make this at least enjoyable for Ed. He knew that Eiling wanted Ed to start to want to have sex with people and start initiating it himself. If Ed knew how good it felt, then he would want it more. Miller snapped his hips forward and came hard down Ed’s throat. Ed moaned at the taste covering his tongue and throat. He easily swallowed it and once Miller stopped pulsing he pulled out of Ed’s mouth. Ed went and licked at Miller’s tip to get the last bit of cum from him.

“You love cum, you want more cock slut?” Christoff said, as he grabbed a chunk of Ed’s hair and turned his head towards his cock.

“I always want more.”

“I got a big drink for ya.” Christoff pushed Ed’s head down on his cock and Ed moaned around it.

Miller stroked his half-hard cock as he watched the scene in front of him. He was going to be fucking Ed next and he was going to enjoy every last second of it. 

It was a good three hours later when the guys were running out of steam. Miller was currently fucking Ed once again, as Hanz and Christoff watched. They could no longer get hard from the number of times that Ed had made them cum. Miller had his hand on the back of Ed’s neck and held him down on the ground where there was still a puddle of piss on the floor. Ed was a moaning and writhing mess as Miller continued his rough pounding against Ed’s sweet spot. Ed could feel his orgasm building, but he had no idea if he could even cum with the cock cage on. That question was answered three thrusts later when he was giving a small scream as he felt himself cumming long, hard and slow. 

“Oh fuck, we milked him.” Miller said, as he slapped Ed’s ass.

“Fuck, that is sexy.” Hanz commented.

Ed’s continuing pulsing was enough to push Miller over the edge and he came hard for the last time. Once he was finished pulsing, he pulled out and he groaned as he watched all of their cum dripping out of him. Hanz went into the kitchen and grabbed something before he came back out and handed the turkey baster over to Miller. Miller smirked as he took the item and spoke.

“You’ve made quite the mess cock slut. You need to clean it all up.”

Miller pushed the baster into Ed’s ass and squeezed the bubble and slowly released his hand to soak up some of their cum. He then pulled it out and stuck it into Ed’s mouth and squirted their cum out into his mouth. Ed moaned as he swallowed everything that Miller gave him.

“That’s it, drink our cum cock slut.” Christoff moaned at the sight.

Miller did it four more times before all of the cum was out of Ed’s ass. 

“You still have a mess to clean up my boy.” Eiling said from his spot on the couch.

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed instantly started to lick up his own cum as well as the piss from the floor. He continued to do so until it was all cleaned up. 

“Thank-you kiddo for making us feel better.” Miller said.

“You are welcome brother. I am glad that I could help you to feel better.” Ed easily said.

Ed didn’t get up though, his whole body was still weak from the sex they had just had. He had never came like that before. It was so intense that his legs were still shaking from it. He knew he would need to get up and start making dinner, but for right now he just needed a moment to catch his breath, then he would go and cook dinner for his family.

XXX

Glass exploded against the wall within Mustang’s office.

“How can it be this hard to find one boy with two metal limbs!” Roy screamed.

He was beyond done. Not only had they spent the first three months of Ed being missing waiting around for him to appear. They had spent the past two months trying to locate Ed after just missing him in Black Cage. They had gone to the train station, but no one was talking. They could all tell that General Eiling had ensured they would never talk to anyone about where he went. With that dead end, they had spent two weeks in Creta trying to find where Eiling could have taken Ed. They were coming up blank. After two weeks Roy had received a call from Fuhrer Bradley demanding for him and his team to return. Roy had explained what had happened, but Fuhrer Bradley had said it was unconfirmed and that Ed was with a General on a sanctioned mission. He had allowed Eiling to take Ed on a mission and when the mission was complete they would be back. Roy was beyond pissed that Fuhrer Bradley had allowed for this to happen. He knew the Fuhrer was a man that enjoyed war and destruction and he knew that Eiling did as well. What he didn’t expect was for them to seem to have some type of agreement or understanding with each other. They were going to use Ed as a weapon and they were making sure Ed was completely isolated from everyone. 

“They’re hiding him well. They would have him hiding his appearance and making sure his automail is covered. He could be locked up in a house somewhere and not allowed to leave for all we know.” Hughes said.

He was frustrated too. These past five months had been driving him insane. With having both Ed and Al missing, just completely disappeared it was keeping him awake at night. He couldn’t help but think about his daughter and how crazy he would be if she was out there all alone. These past two months had been even worse knowing that Ed was being abused and raped. The longer it took them to find him the worst his condition would be. They had to find him before Ed was nothing more than a shell of the kid that he was. 

“How can the Fuhrer allow for this to happen? He should be protecting Ed.” Havoc said, completely frustrated.

“Both of them want destruction and war. They don’t care how they get it as long as they do.” Breda said.

“I’m going to kill him.” Roy said, through clenched teeth as he sat back down.

“Might not be that simple to kill Eiling with the Fuhrer so invested in him. We might have to settle for getting Ed away from him.” Hughes advised.

“Right now the only thing that matters is getting Ed and Al back. We’ll figure out the rest after.” Hawkeye said with a pointed look at Roy.

The door to the office opened before anymore could be said and Armstrong walked in. 

“We found where Al was taken to. It’s a lab here in Central.”

“Move.” Roy ordered, as he stood back up.

They all headed out of his office and got into their vehicles. Armstrong drove in the lead truck with Roy sitting next to him. The atmosphere in the truck was intense. They were hoping to have at least found Al. There was no reason for the military to hold a civilian and hopefully they could cover up the fact that Al didn’t have a body. Roy had no idea what he was going to say about it, but he would figure it out once they got there. They arrived at the lab and they were instantly heading inside of it. They noticed right away how it wasn’t a packed lab, but one that was no longer in commission. There was no reason for anyone to be here or to keep the lights on, but it was obviously being utilized for off-the books experiments. They made their way through the lab and headed down to the basement once they didn’t find Al or anyone in the place. They walked into the basement and saw that there were glass cells all along the right hand side of the basement. They didn’t see Al anywhere and they couldn’t figure out if it was a good sign or not. They finally saw two men looking down a microscope. Havoc and Hawkeye went up behind them and put their gun to the back of their head. Instantly the two men froze and held their hands up.

“Stand up.” Roy ordered in a deadly tone.

Both men stood up fully and turned to look at Roy. They could see that he was furious with them, not that they could blame him, they had been wondering when he would show up here. 

“We don’t know where Edward is Sir.” Jackson said. 

“How do you know that is why we are here?” Hughes challenged.

“Five months ago General Eiling pulled us out of our positions at Lab Two and told us we would be working here on a special project. When we arrived Alphonse Elric was already in one of the cells. We were informed of the blood seal and that only his soul was connected to the suit of armor. We were told to try and see if there was anything we could learn from the suit of armor, but we couldn’t. It’s just normal armor. We’ve been stuck working here doing nothing ever since. We have to wait until General Eiling has a need for us. Basically we are his personal lab rats.” Summers answered.

“Where is Al?” Roy demanded.

“He’s gone. General Eiling had him here for three days before we were given the order to break the blood seal. We broke it and then sent the torso portion of the armor to the train station in Black Cage Creta as per the General’s request.” Jackson answered.

“If the blood seal is broken though.” Fuery started, but couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“His soul is no longer here. We didn’t want to, but General Eiling is not a man that you go against. I have a family, I wasn’t going to put their lives at risk by going against him.” Summer said.

“He’s been gone this whole time. Ed was never going to get him back.” Hughes said to Roy.

“No, that was Eiling’s plan. He wanted Ed to call me. He had the phones bugged and he just waited for when Ed would have the opportunity to make a move. Ed making that call was what Eiling needed to break him. To show him Al’s broken blood seal. He would have told him it was his fault, that if he just listened and did as he was told Al would still be alive.” Roy said, as he started to pace.

“That’s why Ed hasn’t even tried to contact us, hasn’t thrown up a signal from wherever he is. Eiling must have promised him he could bring Al back if he did as he was told. Probably promised him the stone or to allow him to keep looking for it, if he did whatever he was told. He’s conditioning him, Al’s death was what he needed to break him. There’s no telling what he will be able to get Ed to do now.” Hughes said, worried now more than ever what Ed’s mental state was. 

“How do you just kill a kid?” Havoc asked through clenched teeth.

“He was technically dead. He didn’t have a body, he was just a ghost in a suit of armor. I wasn’t going to allow my children to be killed to keep him alive. I feel terrible for what Edward might have gone through and will go through, but General Eiling is not a man you cross. And that is exactly why children should never be allowed to be in the military. None of this would have happened if you didn’t allow him to take that test.” Summer said to Roy.

“He was supposed to be safe under my command compared to out there on his own searching for something that will bring enemies. The Fuhrer wasn’t supposed to allow this to happen.” 

“What the hell do we do now?” Breda asked.

“We keep looking for him and we don’t give up until we find him. We’ll get him better and then help him get Al back.” Hughes answered.

There was nothing they could do for Al right now. All they could do was find Ed and help him get through all of this. Once he was back with them, healthy and safe, then they could work on helping him get Al back. They just had to find Ed and make sure he knew that there was still hope. That he still had people in his corner and they would help him to make this right. Roy just hoped that they found Ed before it was too late. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ed walked behind Eiling as they walked into the command hut for General Haku, a General for the Aerugian army. They were a bit away from the front lines and the hut was actually a very small house without a kitchen. It looked about the size of their living room, but there was a large rectangular table with multiple chairs in the room. There were also maps and paperwork everywhere. General Haku looked at them, clearly annoyed, that was until he saw Ed’s outfit. Ed knew that Eiling wanted him to get General Haku’s attention and keep it, his outfit would be perfect for it. Ed had his hair down, but black to blend in. He was wearing a black dress once again, but unlike last time, this dress was even shorter. It just covered his cock and if he moved the right way, you would see the tip of his cock cage. He wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath and he topped it off with his black high heeled boots. Ed went and got down onto the ground underneath the table just enough so he could get down on his knees and bend forward to place his forearms and head on the ground in a bow. He made sure his ass was up and his legs were spread enough that if General Haku looked underneath the table, he would see that Ed also had a butt plug in as well. 

“General Haku, I presume.” General Eiling said, as he sat down in one of the chairs across the table. 

Eiling smirked as General Haku’s eyes traveled down underneath the table to see what was presented to him. He knew the man liked what he saw and that was exactly what Eiling wanted to see. General Haku forced his eyes away as he spoke, remembering that he was around the enemy.

“Amestris General. It takes either a very brave man or an idiot to come in here without any protection.”

“I come in peace and without any ill intent. You are looking to destroy Amestris, and I am simply looking for war and destruction. I don’t see why we can’t chat.”

General Haku spoke as he went and leaned against the wall. It allowed him to have a perfect view of Ed’s ass and he wasn’t about to miss it just so he could sit down. “And what could we possibly have to chat about if peace isn’t what you are after.”

“Is peace something you are after? You didn’t strike me as the peace loving type.” Eiling said with a snide tone.

“I have no desire for peace. I want to see Amestris fall and Aerugo take over. You Amestrians think you have all the power, it is time you discovered what it is like to be the weak, pathetic soldiers that you are.” General Haku said with an edge to his voice.

“Perfect. You want power, I want destruction. A soldier has no point if they are not fighting in a war. Why not work together so we both get what we want.”

“What I want does not line up with what you want. You want destruction now, but eventually you will want Amestris to win.” General Haku countered.

“A war between our countries could last decades. That is decades of destruction and pain. That would make me a very happy man. How the war comes to an end is no business of mine. Even you have to admit General Haku that your soldiers are at a disadvantage to the State Alchemists that Amestris has.”

“I don’t care about State Alchemists. They mean nothing to me.”

“They should matter a great deal to you. With just one single State Alchemist all of your men will die and you will lose the war. The Fuhrer has been talking about sending multiple squads down here to stop this war once and for all. Once that happens you and your men won’t stand a chance. However, I do have a solution to your problem.” 

“And what would that be? To surrender? Or are you going to try and broker a deal where you will stop the State Alchemists from coming down here if we surrender?” General Haku said, as his eyes wandered down to Ed’s ass once again.

General Eiling smirked as he spoke. “Not even close. The last thing I want is for you to surrender or to stop the State Alchemists from coming down here. There is a device that I am having built where it will block alchemic attacks from happening. Those powerful State Alchemists will turn into nothing more but everyday soldiers. Allowing your men to easily kill them. Your country could be known for killing State Alchemists. Something no country holds the title to.” 

General Eiling knew that General Haku was a man of pride and glory. He wanted fame and he wanted to be known as a ruthless General that brought Aerugo to a higher level. He would be easy to manipulate, even if he didn’t fully agree today, Eiling knew that he would be able to get General Haku to agree to his conditions. Ed was here to distract General Haku yes, but he was also here to gather intel after Eiling left. 

“And what exactly are you proposing?” General Haku said, as his eyes wandered down once again to Ed’s ass.

“That we work together. I will have the devices built where you can place them under ground so they can be activated. All you have to do is kill as many State Alchemists as you can. With their death the Fuhrer will send more troops and this war will explode. You want glory and fame, I can give that to you. All you have to give me is a high death toll.”

“And I just trust that you will keep your end of the deal? That this device won’t cause harm to my men.” General Haku said skeptically.

“You will be able to test the device before you bury it. You will see that it works exactly as how it should. I understand trust, especially with the enemy, is not something that comes easy. Perhaps there is a gesture of good faith that I can provide.”

“And what would that be?”

“You seem to be very interested in my pet. Perhaps you would like a better look.” General Eiling snapped his fingers and Ed was moving. 

Ed stood up and faced Eiling with his head bowed. “Yes Daddy?”

“Show General Haku your toys.” Eiling ordered.

“Yes Daddy.” Ed said, as he turned around.

Ed easily lifted his dress to show General Haku that he was in a full metal cock cage. He then turned around and bent over, placing his hands on his ass and he spread his cheeks to show off the large butt plug inside of him. 

“In a show of good faith, you can have my pet here with you for the rest of the day. He is only allowed to have my cock in his ass, but his mouth is all up for grabs. He sucks cock better than anyone else and he loves it rough. He’ll drink your cum all day long and still beg for more.”

“I’m not agreeing to anything.” General Haku said, as his eyes were glued onto Ed’s ass, as he was still bent over.

“You are agreeing to consider it. Once the device is complete and you see it in action, then you can decide. Deal?” 

Eiling knew that General Haku would agree to it. He could see his hard cock through his pants. He wasn’t about to pass this opportunity up. 

“Deal.”

General Eiling stood up as he spoke. “Up.”

Ed straightened up and turned to face Eiling. Eiling placed his hand on Ed’s chin and lifted his head up as he spoke. “You will stay here with General Haku and suck his cock all he wants. When you have finished you will walk home.”

“Ok Daddy.”

“Be my good boy.”

“Always Daddy.” Ed said with a warm smile.

“General.” Eiling said with a nod to General Haku before he turned and headed out.

He knew Ed would be able to gather more intel and then he would be able to use it to his advantage. Ed was doing very well and he knew that Ed wouldn’t let him down. Ed was turning out to be one of his best and most loyal man and that brought a great deal of pride to Eiling. To know that he was able to turn Ed into this, it was only proof of how powerful he truly was.

Once they were alone, Ed got down onto the ground and crawled under the table and over to General Haku’s side. He stopped when he reached the chair and looked up at General Haku, waiting to see what would happen. General Haku went and opened his pants as he spoke and headed for his chair.

“I don’t stop for anyone. You are going to suck my cock all day long without stopping whore.”

“Yes Sir. I love sucking cock, I bet you have a big juicy one for me.” Ed said and then licked his lips.

“I have a massive cock for you and you will take it all and you will swallow every last drop that I have for you.”

“Yes Sir.”

Ed went over and got between General Haku’s legs. He noticed that General Haku was already hard, but he could also notice that he wasn’t massive. Maybe by his standards, but Ed knew just how massive Eiling was and General Haku was only half the size of him. Ed easily took General Haku’s cock into his mouth all the way down to his base and to make him feel like he was massive, Ed made a slight choking sound. 

“That’s it, choke on it whore.” General Haku groaned.

Ed knew that General Haku would like it rough, he was fine with that. He heard the door open and he knew that he would finally be able to start gathering some intel for Eiling. He was going to get as much as he could to make Eiling happy and proud of him. He would show Eiling just how much of a good boy he could be.

XXX

Ed made his way into the house that evening around five o’clock. He had spent the past hours at the command hut learning everything he could about General Haku. The General had no problem talking with him there. Apparently he figured that Ed was deaf or something if he had a cock in his mouth. He was so comfortable he actually openly talked about different strategies that he had for the war. Ed was able to get a great deal of intel and he knew Eiling would be pleased with him. Ed walked in and saw Eiling and the others in the living room watching television. 

“There’s my good boy. You’re all shaky.” Eiling said, as he took in Ed’s appearance.

“I don’t feel good Daddy.” Ed said, sadly.

“You need your shot. Go take one and then you can start dinner. We can talk about what you were able to learn over dinner my sweet boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy.”

Ed headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He had been taking more and more heroin throughout the day. He could only go roughly six hours now before he started to not feel all that great. Eiling had been really good with him on it and made sure he always had it when he needed it. Ed quickly took the shot and closed his eyes for a moment as the bliss hit him. Over time Ed had noticed that he was no longer passing out after getting the shot. He was able to function for the most part. That first ten minutes or so though made him feel all light and floaty and he needed the time to just relax and feel it before he was able to function. Ed slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room. Eiling had gifted him a desk two days ago for all of his hard work on the array he was doing. Slowly his room was becoming something real and it warmed Ed’s heart to know that he was being appreciated and cared for. 

Ed pushed himself up and removed his boots and his clothes before he made his way down into the kitchen to get started on cooking dinner. He figured he would make a pasta dish and then while it was cooking he was going to make some monburan as a treat for dessert to show his appreciation to his Daddy and his brothers. It was an hour later when Ed had the table all set and their dinner out for them. Everyone went to sit down and Eiling spoke.

“Come sit with me my sweet boy.”

“Always Daddy.”

Ed went over and sat down on Eiling’s right thigh. Eiling placed a hand on Ed’s hip as he picked up his fork.

“This looks good my boy. Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes Daddy. I always feel better after I take my shot. I made some dessert as well, as a way to show you some appreciation for being my Daddy and for my brothers.”

“That was very sweet of you. I am sure it is delicious.” Eiling held up his fork for Ed to take the offered bite.

Ed took the offered bite with a warm smile. 

“What did you learn today my boy?”

“General Haku is an idiot. He talked openly as if I wasn’t there. He isn’t planning on holding up his end of the deal with you Daddy. He believes that because there have not been State Alchemists along the border yet, that they won’t be called down. No alchemists means no need for the device.”

“Interesting. I will have to correct that. It seems like we need some alchemists to come down and prove him wrong. I’ll handle that, you keep working on the device.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“What else did he say?”

“He seems to be planning to expand the war. He wants to turn his attention to Creta as well. He seems to believe that Creta is weak and will fall easily. He doesn’t seem to realise how many soldiers he loses every day. He doesn’t have enough men to handle a war against Amestris, let alone one with Creta. He doesn’t realise that Creta is also at war with Amestris and they would have a better chance if they teamed up and pulled their strength to take on Amestris together. Then fight it out later.”

“They don’t have enough firepower either. The weapons they have here are a joke.” Miller added.

“Weapons can be corrected. That is something you can do right my boy?” 

“If I have the right materials to use Daddy.”

“What materials would you need?” Eiling asked.

“Anything metal. The stronger the metal though the more durable the weapon would be, but also heavier. So aluminium would be lighter, but it would break easier then something made out of steel. It would just depend on the use of the weapon and the one using it Daddy.”

“What type of weapons can you make my boy?”

“Basically anything, even something custom. I just have to have the materials to do it Daddy.”

“I want you to start to find where we can get metal around here.” Eiling said to his guys.

“We’re on it boss.” Christoff said with a nod.

“You did very good today my sweet boy. Daddy is very proud of you. You have come such a long way and I could not be happier with my boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy. I’m trying to be the best little boy that I can be for you. It makes me happy to hear that you are pleased and proud of me.”

“Daddy is very proud. You keep being my good sweet little boy and you have a lot of good things coming your way.”

“I promise Daddy, I won’t let you down. I live to please you and I will do anything to make you happy.”

“That’s my good boy.” Eiling said warmly, as he held his fork out for Ed to take a bite.

Everything was working beautifully for him and Eiling couldn’t wait until he could bring destruction to this world. Ed was going to be his ticket to ruling the world and once this world was in chaos he would use Ed to kill the Fuhrer and take his place on the throne where he rightfully belonged. 

XXX

Ed was shaking from the pain. He knew he needed to go through this, but it was really hard. His whole body hurt and his cock was so hard it was hurting a lot. When Eiling had told him this morning that they were going to the warehouse, he thought he would be going to kill someone or to torture someone again. He didn’t expect for Eiling to tell him that he would be the one that needed to be tortured. Apparently, Eiling wanted him to have a higher pain tolerance and the only way to get that was for him to be in pain and go through pain. Ed knew he had no choice, but to do what Eiling wanted. He stripped down and allowed Miller to chain him up. They put a cock ring on that would make him hard and keep him hard without allowing him to cum, not that Ed was expecting to cum. They attached electrodes to his cock and balls that were connected to a remote and would shock him. Eiling put a special butt plug into him as well that would send electricity into his ass as well. Ed had quickly learnt how excruciating that was and they were constantly running them. He had also been whipped, cut, burned, punched and his balls squeezed. They had been going for six hours now and Ed was barely hanging on. Eiling went over to Ed and removed the chains that were keeping Ed standing. 

“You did so good my boy. Daddy is very proud of you.” Eiling said, as he removed the chains.

“Thank-you Daddy.” Ed said, as he fought the tears.

He instantly fell to the ground when the chains were removed. Ed knew he should be trying to stand, but his body hurt too much. He had a high pain tolerance, but this pain was different. The cuts hurt, the burns hurt, the lashes hurt and his cock really hurt from being shocked, the same could be said for his ass. Eiling bent down and ran his hand through Ed’s hair. 

“Come on, my good boy Daddy will make it all better.” 

Eiling picked Ed up into his arms, and Ed couldn’t help the scream of pain that escaped. They all headed out to the truck and Eiling placed Ed down in the back of the truck before he got into his spot in the front. Ed had to hold on as he bounced around and slid around the back of the truck as Miller drove. Ed hated it having to be in the bed of the truck, but he really hated it right now. Being moved around from one side to the other was not something he wanted to be going through after he had been tortured. By the time they arrived back at the house Ed had a few additional bruises. Eiling once again grabbed Ed and brought him inside and up into the bathroom. He placed him down into the tub as he spoke.

“Daddy will help you get all cleaned up my boy.”

“Can I take it off Daddy, it hurts.” Ed said referring to the cock ring that was designed to keep you hard, but not allow you to cum.

“I suppose I could take it off, but that won’t change that your cock will still hurt my boy.” 

Eiling went and removed he cock ring, causing Ed to hiss at the contact. Eiling started to stroke Ed’s cock as he spoke. “The only way to make the pain go away is for you to cum my boy. You did so good today, you made Daddy so proud, Daddy is going to make you cum. Daddy is going to reward you for your very good behaviour my sweet boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy.” Ed said with a breathless voice, as the pleasure Eiling was bringing him. 

“That’s it my boy, close your eyes and just feel Daddy’s hand on your cock. Daddy will make you cum.”

Ed couldn’t stop the moan as Eiling picked up the pace. He had been hard for hours and he was finally going to be able to have the release that he needed. It only took a couple of minutes before Ed was giving a long moan and came rope after rope of cum. Eiling had moved his other hand over with a cup in it so he could catch all of Ed’s cum in it. He was impressed with how much cum Ed had stored up from today. Eiling could have sworn he came for over a minute. By the time Ed finished pulsing Eiling let his cock go before he turned his full attention to Ed. 

“You made a mess my boy, you have to clean it up.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ed said weakly, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Eiling moved the cup over to Ed and he poured some cum into his own hand as he spoke. “Lick it out of my hand my boy.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ed moved over and start to lick up the cum from Eiling’s hand. Eiling poured more onto his hand as Ed continued to lick up the puddle of cum each time. Eiling did this fifteen times before all of the cum was gone.

“Good boy. Now Daddy is going to get you cleaned up and then he will give you some heroin to make the pain all go away my sweet boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy.”

Eiling got some warm water into the tub and worked on getting Ed cleaned up. Once he was clean he got Ed dried off and he brought him into Ed’s bedroom and got him into bed before he went and grabbed a needle with heroin already in it. He went over and gave Ed the shot as he spoke.

“You were a very good boy today. Daddy is very proud of you my sweet boy.”

“Thank-you Daddy. It makes me feel good to know that you are proud.” Ed said, with a very heavy voice. 

“Good night my sweet boy.”

“Night Daddy.” Ed said, as his eyes already closed.

Eiling smirked, Ed was making this all too easy. Ed was quickly becoming the ultimate bitch and Eiling was looking forward to what else he could make him do. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I don't want to hear 1 complaint about the sex that will come from this story. Turn away now if you don't want to read it!


End file.
